La leyenda de Zelda, la sombra del crepúsculo
by Leoni Axort
Summary: Tras los eventos en Twilight Princess un joven twili vive una vida apacible en el crepúsculo hasta que conoce a la princesa Midna de la cual se enamora profundamente y de forma extraña el espejo al crepúsculo es restaurado permitiendo un reencuentro entre la princesa y sus mejores amigos, Zelda y Link sera que al fin la luz y las sombras podran vivir tranquilamente o hay algo mas?
1. Y entra un Twili al palacio

Prologo:

Hola…. A quien sea que este por leer esto, es probable que lo hagas ya que no teneis nada mejor que hacer…..Que bueno ya que yo tampoco, bueeeno ya que estamos aquí déjame contarte una pequeña y curiosa historia de amor, que aunque acabo bien, sin duda tambien fue el preludio hacia una nueva batalla contra el mal, pero eso lo veran mas adelante….

Bueno ¿por donde empiezo?... ah si, Bueno primero que nada mi nombre es. Leoni Axort, aunque ustedes pueden decirme solo Axort y soy un Twili, y vivo en el reino del Crepusculo, gobernado por nuestra bellísima princesa Midna….Ayyyyyyy.

Perdón ignoren eso….bueno la historia que están a punto de leer es de cómo mi vida rutinaria y aburrida dio un giro total cuando conocí a la princesa Midna y de cómo termine pasando a formar parte de las aventuras que a las diosas se les ocurren de vez en cuando, Yyyy que nunca tienen sentido pero en fin….

Yo era un Twili común y corriente de cabello naranjado, antifaz negro que cubre la mitad de mi cara dos marcas azules bajo mis ojos y….!Haaay saben que olvidenlo! ¡No me voy a romper en auto describirme!, si quieren saber como soy ¡solo suban hacia la imagen de perfil de la cuenta!….solo ignoren ese pendiente….mi juventud empezó un poco torcida, y no me enorgullesco en lo absoluto….En fin sigamos.

Solìa vivir a las afueras de la ciudad del crepúsculo, anteriormente era trapecista en el circo del atardecer, famoso por sus increíbles actos de equilibrismo….O al menos lo era hasta que al apestoso del consejero de la princesa se le ocurrio traicionarla, la convirtió en un duende y puso todo el crepúsculo patas arriba, a todos los Twili nos echizo también, convirtiéndonos en unas masas amorfas incluyéndome, dejándonos incapaces de hacer algo por la princesa o por el reino.

Afortunadamente, gracias a un héroe que al menos para mi continuaba siendo anónimo, la princesa Midna logro poner en su sitio a esa lagartija y devolver al reino del crepúsculo y a su gente a la normalidad….

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que la princesa con ayuda de ese héroe anónimo devolvieron las cosas a la normalidad, sin embargo las tonterías de Zant aun retumbaban en el reino, gran parte de nuestra antigua felicidad se había perdido, entre ello el circo donde tanto amaba trabajar había cerrado, y mientras tanto no tenia mas opción que trabajar como granjero en el campo….Zant se puede comer mi…..

Bueno que mas da, para bien o mal yo había acabado en esta situación, y aunque ya me había acostumbrado a esto, parte de mi aun Anhelaba trabajar como trapecista…

Y es justo en este punto donde comienza mi historia…. Era una mañana normal en el campo, los arboles respiraban con cada bucanada de viento y las flores habían comenzado a despertar, el sol que siempre permanecia estatico sobre el crepúsculo iluminaba con sus moribundos rayos las casas de la gente.

yo me encontraba arando unas cabras cuando mi primo Aleph, un twili algo obeso con el cuerpo completamente blanco a ecepcion de sus piernas y cabello rojizo vestido con el uniforme del palacio vino de visita después de haber concluido su trabajo en el palacio

¡Hey Axort como te va!_ Grito Aleph bajando de su caballo, Oh Aleph…que sorpresa_ le dije con sarcasmo ¿y que te trae por aqui? _ ¡No lo vas a creer!_ me respondio ¡Te traigo una propuesta que no vas a poder rechazar!_ ¿oh en serio? Y ¿que es?_ Le pregunte con poca curiosidad, ya que sabia que mi primo aunque es una buena persona, no suele tener ideas muy brillantes.

Bueno como veras vengo del palacio_ Me respondio, veras, resulta que últimamente la princesa ah estado muy aburrida, y sus sirvientes, para evitar que haga travesuras en su propio palacio decidieron abrir una convocatoria a todos los Twili que les interese para ser el nuevo Bufon de la princesa.

Oh….¿y tu punto essss?_ le respondi con poco interés _ Bueno, Axort justo pensé en ti ya que si mal no recuerdo a ti te facinaba trabajar en el circo_ Lo que yo hacia hay no se compara en nada con andar con un sombrero con sonajas,_ Le dije algo molesto, además eh escuchado que la Princesa es muy caprichosa, sabes que no soy una persona muy paciente_ Oh pero espera me interrumpio Aleph, Ser Bufon para la princesa es muy especial, los sirvientes de la princesa han permitido que como prueba el Bufon real haga el acto que quiera, aunque comprometa el bien estar del palacio, a lo que me refiero es que podras hacer los saltos de simio que quieras siempre y cuando logres mantener a la princesa entretenida.

Ha ¿tan aburrida esta?_ Le pregunte con Sarcasmo_ Justo el dia anterior, la princesa libero a uno de los dragones guardianes solo por diversión, aunque ella misma logro controlarlo, casi destruye una tienda entera_ ¡Que demente!_ Le conteste_ No que va, asi es la princesa Midna _ Aunque digan que la princesa es caprichosa y algo alocada, en realidad es un angel viviendo en el crepúsculo…. ¡Oh y esa es la mejor parte!_ Grito Aleph

¿A que te refieres con mejor parte?_ Le pregunte con ya un poco de curiosidad_ Asi es querido primo, si logras ganarte el titulo de Bufon real ¡Podras estar con la princesa Midna tooodos los dias!_ Grito Aleph con un gran brillo en los ojos_ Me eh perido, le conteste ¿que de genial tendría eso? ¡Oh Axort pobre mortal!_ Me dijo con sobrevia mientras me apuntaba con su dedo_ ¡La princesa Midna es la flor mas hermosa que nunca antes se haya visto en el crepúsculo, sus cabellos mas brillantes que el sol su fina piel azulada y sus penetrantes ojos¡ ¡No hay hombre que no caiga ante ella!_ Y tu amigo si te ganas el puesto de Bufon podras contemplar la belleza de la princesa diario…diario! Que mejor recompensa que esa_ Grito Aleph muy emocionado.

Hm, no tenia idea que la princesa fuera tan bella como dices_ Hablo en serio Axort, cuando la vi por primera vez no pude sacarla de mi mente en años_ Aleph estaba muy emocionado_ Mmm, Dejame pensarlo le respondi.

Justo le había dado la espalda a mi primo para volver a mi casa a dormir un poco cuando me volvió a Hablar.

¡Vamos Axort,! Tienes que aceptar no puedes negar que te da curiosidad saber que tan hermosa es la princesa, Ademas esta es tu nueva oportunidad para salir de aquí y volver a hacer tu verdadera profesión_ No lo se le dije pensante, Nunca me ah gustado la ciudad, me gusta la tranqulidad del campo.

Yo digo que deberías ir Axort, dijo Calatia, mi vecina y amiga de la infancia, era una bella Twili de pelo Amarillo amarrado en forma de trenza, ojos verdes y vestida de un vestido negro, la parte derecha de su cuerpo era totalmente negra mientras la parte izquierda era blanca con tatuajes verdosos.

¡Oh hola Calatia! _ Dijo Aleph algo nervioso mientras escondia las manos tras su espalda_ Ha ¿tanta es tu prisa por deshacerte de mi? Le conteste con ironia_ Tu siempre tan gruñon me contesto, mira se honesto contigo, odias esto del campo, tu naciste para saltar cual simio, asi que creo que esta es tu oportunidad….Ademas dicen que en la ciudad hay muchas twili muy bellas buscando a alguien especial

¡En serio!_ le conteste sorprendido, ¡asi es! me respondio Calatia, es probable que si vas con Aleph a la ciudad y siempre y cuando no estes apestando tanto, puedas usar tus….amm…. "encantos" para al fin sentar cabeza….¿Que dices?

Calatia tiene razón Axort _ Intervino Aleph, No perderas nada si vas, y en realidad es probable que salgas ganado…..solo escucha como suena…..!Leoni Axort, Bufon real de la princesa Midna! ¡wow hasta se me eriza la piel!

Si desde luego Primo_ Le respondi, pero mas importante aun, Aleph, ¡es verdad que en la ciudad hay mujeres bellas?_ Hay vas otra vez pensó Calatia frotándose la frente_ Si que las hay Axort, claro no tan bellas como la princesa, pero sin duda son mujeres lindas.

Bueno Axort si lo vez de este modo hablo Calatia, ese pequeño viaje a La ciudad podría servirte, no solo para recuperar tu antiguo trabajo….si no tambie para que puedas sacar a esa mujer de tu cabeza de una vez por todas.

Yo no dije nada simplemente mi espalda se encurvo y mis ojos se entristecieron mientras me sentaba sobre la base de un tronco desviando mi vista de Aleph y Calatia _ Ups, creo que tocaste "ese" nervio dijo Aleph al oído de Calatia_ Ya lo se Aleph, ¿pero que opción tenia?.

Tu primo ah estado en un plan muy gruñon y apático desde que esa bruja le rompió el corazón_ Le respondio Calatia, a decir verdad Aleph yo extraño al antiguo Axort, solia ser el alma de la fiesta, y sin embargo me preocupa que siempre este tan solo, quizá en la ciudad al fin tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien…. Recuerda que ese ah sido su mayor Anhelo_ cierto y hablando de eso Calatia, ¿tu no podrias hacer algo por el? Pregunto Aleph.

¿¡Que dices!? Grito Calatia Me preocupo por Axort, pero mis sentimientos están en otra persona, dijo cruzándose de brazos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_ Oh ¿y quen es? le pregunto Aleph levantando una ceja_ Eso no te incumbre dijo Calatia aun mas sonrojada y dándole la espalda a Aleph

Yo no decía ninguna palabra y aunque hasta el momento ellos habían continuado hablando entre susurros, ya me había echo una idea sobre de que estaban hablando, y lo peor era que tenían razón en todo. Me quede un minuto mas en silencio hasta que di un profundo suspiro, me puse de pie y me di la vuelta hacia ellos_ Esta bien, vale les dije, ire a la ciudad contigo Aleph, haber si puedo hacer algo por los caprichos de la princesa

¡Hahahaha! WoooHooo Muy bien dijo Aleph levantando su pulgar, aun es temprano primo, sube de inmediato al tu caballo, la princesa aun nos recibirá

¡¿Que?! ¿dices que vayamos a la ciudad de una vez? Le grite_ Solo será para notificar a la princesa de que tu también participaras para ser su nuevo Bufon, no te preocupes por llevarte nada a la ciudad si consigues el puesto y seguro que lo haras, en el palacio te darán tu ropa nueva y habitación, además hoy en la noche puedes quedarte conmigo, para a mañana…. Eso si solo date un baño ¡Porque apestas!_ ¿Verdad que si? Dijo Calatia_ Ja ja que graciosos les dije antes de entrar a mi casa a darme un baño_ ¡Y no olvides de ponerte tus mejores ropas primo! Grito Aleph desde fuera de mi casa.

Ya pasada una hora había terminaod de bañarme y arreglareme, y auqnue admito que lo hice con cierta emoción, en el fondo algo me decía que no iba a merecer la pena, si es probable que en la ciudad haya mujeres de los mas bellas, ¿pero quien me asegura que se fijaran en alguien como yo? No eh tenido suerte para nada me dije a mi mismo, porque las diosas iban a tener piedad de mi ahora?

Me arregle con la ropa clásica de los Twili y una remera sobre mi cuello me eche un poco de perfume que al fin y al cabo la botella estaba casi llena…. Ya que nunca habia alguien a quien impresionar, vivía completamente solo, Calatia era mi amiga pero como ella ya lo afirmo solo es mi amiga. Ya afuera de mi casa me subi a mi caballo y cuanto antes Aleph y yo nos pusimos en marcha hacia la ciudad, era una fortuna que solo sera una hora y media de camino, Calatia se despidió de nosotros y nos deseo duerte en nuestro viaje.

Ya habían pasado quince minutos cuando le dijimos adiós a la belleza del campo ahora solo atravesábamos un inmenso bosque que separaba a la capital del reino del campo y los demás feudos, recuerdo haber cabeceado dos veces durante el camino, en ese bosque no percibes el tiempo, hasta que hubo un punto donde me quede dormido completamnte, sin embargo no paso mucho hasta que Aleph me despertó, ya estábamos en la muralla de la ciudad listos para dirijirnos hacia el palacio que estaba en medio de esta

Al entrar en la ciudad todo era como lo había imaginado la gente feliz en su verdadera forma llevando a cabo su vida diaria, y aunque parecía rutinaria, eran felices con ello….bien por ellos supongo, sin duda esta paz y felicidad aunque frágiles eran nuestras, sin duda se lo debemos todo a la princesa Midna y al humano que la ayudo a restaurar la paz, por los puentes y calles que relucían con esas marcas verdosas y su lúgubre arquitectura, paseaba gente de todos los tipos, no solia prestarles atención hasta que vi en una de las calles como pasaba un grupo de jovencitas de lo mas bonitas, entonces sin darme cuenta solo me reincorpore de mi caballo e intente arreglarme el cabello con un salivazo

Mas sin embargo no me prestaron atención alguna, y eso que mi caballo estaba recién bañado al igual que yo….Al ver su fría reacción simplemente volvi a apagar mi semblante

Seguia inmerso en mis pensamientos sobre si haber venido aquí merecia la pena o no cuando Aleph me interrumpio_ ¡Oh Axort no lo puedo creer! ¡Al fin conoceras a la princesa Midna! Cuando la veas ya nada será igual_ ¿Cómo que exageras un poco no? Le respondi_ Solo espera un poco mas Axort ya no estamos lejos del Palacio_ Dudo que sea la gran cosa le respondi.

Si quizá sea guapa, pero… ¡ Porfavor! Dudo mucho que sea tan hermosa como para volverme loco pensé para mis adentros, seguramente Aleph esta exagerando como usualmente lo hace, jaja seguramente la princesa sea como Calatia, solo que caprichosa y una creida total, aunque bueno supongo que se ha ganado ese privilegio al haber salvado a todos de un terrible destino.

Pasamos veinte minutos cruzando las calles y avenidas principales de la ciudad hasta llegar al palacio del crepúsculo, sin duda era un lugar impresionante, sus altas murallas y almenas negras protegidas por magia de las mas poderosa y por criatuiras que aunque parecían de lo mas amenazantes eran amables con la gente que pasaba por hay, sus jardines y patios eran hermosos pintados con un alabastro negro y brillando con una luz verde y a veces azul, se veía tan increíble hay, suspendido en el vacio conectado a la ciudad por poderosos puentes de piedra que eran custodiados por guardias fuertemente armados mientras un enorme dragon de escamas purpuras y acorazado con una armadura echa de piedra sobrevolava el palacio y sus alrededores

¡Wow! ok ok lo reconosco el lugar es impresionante dije con la boca abierta mientras mi cabeza volteaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles_ Jajaja y eso que no has visto lo mas increíble del castillo, si primo hablo de la princesa Midna _ bah dudo que logre impresionarme _ Mejor cállate o tendras que comerte tu propia lengua, dijo Aleph con sobervia.

Gracias a que Aleph ostentaba un alto puesto en el palacio logramos pasar en único reten de guardias que había sin problema, aunque esataban muy bien armados eran amables con la gente después de todo quen osaria intentar hacer algo en contra de la princesa, incluso por el camino escuche a un grupo de soldados habalando que su trabajo como guardias no tenia sentido, pues asi como la princesa era hermosa también era la princesa de la destrucción para quien se osara enfrentar a ella, y mas ahora que había recuperado parte de la magia mas poderosa de nuestro pueblo, magia que hacia que hasta las diosas temblaran. Tambien por nuestro viaje hacia la entrada al palacio divise una larga fila de personas dejando aguardando a sembrar flores y arboles que ellos mismos llevaban a los jardines de la princesa.

¿Y esos de hay que hacen?_ le pregunte a Aleph _ Oh solo es gente que viene a regalarle flores a la princesa, como veras todos aquí aman a la princesa, y no solo por su bellesa si no por ser increiblemente justa y la heroína de todos nosotros _ ya veo le respondi

Los caballos avanzaron unos cuantos metros mas hasta que un grupo de guardias llego para llevarlos a un establo de hay Aleph y yo subimos por las altas escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo del palacio y de hay a la sala del trono.

El vestíbulo del palacio era impresinante pierda negra adornada con símbolos mágicos de un azul brillante hay había una sirvienta de la princesa esperándonos llamada Samara

!Aleph que sorpresa que hayas vuelto tan rápido!, dijo Samara ¿y ese de hay es tu primo del que nos hablaste? _ Asi es Samara contesto Aleph se llama Axort y si la princesa lo recibe veras que lograra quitarle el aburrimiento de encima_ Oh te deseo mucha suerte con eso muchaho dijo Samara dirijiendose hacia mi _ Bueno gracias le respondi, aunque no creo que vaya a ser tan difícil _ ¡Si!, ese es el espíritu hijo, solo espero que la princesa no sea tan dura contigo _ Oh ¿y que tan mala puede ser? Le pregunte a Samara cuando oi un profundo grito provenir de la gran puerta que custodiaba Samara que conducia a la sala del trono donde se hallaba la princesa.

¡"jajajajajajajajaja"! pero que idiota _ Se escucho una dulce voz hablar desde el interior la cual por su belleza logro despabilarme, ahora lárgate, ¡siguiente!_ La voz se había vuelto a escuchar

Y al poco tiempo solo vimos a un joven Twili salir de la sala lleno de quemaduras en el rostro y con el sembalante apagado ¡No hagas enojar a la princesa! Nos dijo antes de salir huyendo del lugar.

Bueno como decía espero que mantengas el espíritu dijo Samara, esperen aquí vere que la princesa los reciba. Como verán desde hoy empezamos con las audiciones hasta el dia de mañana, espermos solucionar el aburrimeinto de la princesa.

Entonces Samara entro a la sala del trono dejándonos solos a mi y a Aleph, entonces el se puso nervioso asi de la nada y comenzó a areglarse la ropa y por consecuente a mi también

Ok escucha Axort _ Dijo Aleph areglandome la remera y con un poco de sudor en su frente, la princesa Midna es muy bondadosa, pero si le disgustas casi seguro que te devolverá al campo de una patada, compórtate, no hagas nada de bromas y obedecela en todo lo que te diga cuando entremos arodillate ante ella y no hables hasta que ella lo permita ¿ok? _ Si como tu digas le respondi algo extrañado _ ¿Sabes? Auqnue tengo un alto puesto en el palacio casi no puedo ver a la princesa, no lo vayas a arruinar.

¡La princesa los recibirá ahora! Dijo Samara abriendo la puerta, pasen.

Enotnces Aleph y yo entramos a la Sala del trono con Samara cerrando las puertas tras nosotros avanzamos por la larga alfombra roja que recorria el bellismo umbral donde nos hayavamos y en el fondo sobre un altar de piedra de varos escalones de alto y adornado con el emblema del crepúsculo donde se podía ver todo el resto del salón decorado por altísimas columnas de piedra iluminadas por un azul intenso se encontraba un majestuso trono de piedra tallada, y sobre el estaba sentada una mujer a la cual solo se veían sus piernas cruzadas cubiertas por una túnica negra, pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba oculto por una enorme historieta que se encontraba leyendo mientras era sostenida por unos dedos azulados y una capucha negra se asomaba por encima de la historieta.

Al haber divisado aquella mujer, Aleph se arodillo rápidamente seguido, me obligo a hacer lo mismo y entonces aquella mujer hablo

Hola Aleph _ hablo la princesa, sin duda ella era la dueña de esa dulce voz que oi antes, aunque estaba arodillado y con el brazo sobre el pecho izquierdo igual que Aleph yo estaba con la cabeza viendo hacia ella, aquella voz me había indundado de curiosidad sobre como seria el rostro de esa mujer.

¡Muy buenos días princesa Midna! Respondio Aleph poniéndose de pie, vera escuche de usted y su conflicto con el aburrimiento _ ¡Oh no me digas que tu también has venido por el asunto de los bufones! _ Hablo la princesa interrumpiedo a Aleph _ No se trata de mi princesa jeje si como vera no tengo el físico para eso _ No necesitabas señalar lo ¡Obio! Recalco la princesa con Sarcasmo, yo solo hice una mueca de risa mientras que a Aleph le caia el sudor por la cabeza

Vera se trata de mi primo, el era un trapesista en el circo del atardecer…. Y bueno pensé que el podía ser un buen Bufon para usted _ Aunque no soy fan de las acrobacias, hablo la princesa se que el trapesismo es una profecion mas profunda que la de un Bufon. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro fue agradable encontrar a alguien que compartiera ese punto de vista ya que los trapecistas ente otros acrobtas suelen ser desprestijiados.

La misteriosa mujer se levanto de su trono sin dejar de leer la histoireta, camino hasta el borde del escalon y volvió a hablar, No creo que este sea el trabajo adecuado para el _ ¡Porfavor princesa dele una oportunidad! Mire es el muchacho que viene conmigo dijo Aleph _ Si le da una oportunidad no la defraudara, oh por cierto aun no los eh presentado _ Hm es verdad respondio la princesa

Entonces sin previo Aviso aquella mujer bajo la historieta revelando su rostro _ Hola yo soy la princesa Midna dijo alzando una sonrisa, ¿cómo te llamas? _ He he el es Axort respondio Aleph como ve esta muy interesado por estar a su servicio, ¿verdad que si Axort? … ¿Axort?... ¿Axort? ¡¿Axort?!

En ese momento donde al fin vi el rostro de la princesa el mundo se detuvo para mi el pasado y el presente dejaron de existir mis ojos se habían abierto como nunca antes, mientras que mi boca se esforzaba por mantenerse cerrada, sin llegar a lograrlo, todo ruido a mi alrededor desaparecia poco a poco, hasta que apenas oia los gritos de mi primo mientras un color rojo inundaba rápidamente mis mejillas hasta que todo mi rostro se enrojecio, pequeños gemidos salían de mi garganta apenas audibles, todo mi cuerpo se había adormecido, mientras mis ojos solo querían seguir viendo a la princesa y sus hermoso rostro, en mi subconciente solo gritaba ¡DIOSAS ES TAN HERMOSA! Mientras una pegajosa canción comenzaba a sonar desde lo profundo de mi mente.

( El nombre de la cancion para quien le interese es "Digital Love" de Daft Punk)-

Last night I had a dream about you

In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

And it looked like everyone was having fun

the kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer

As we jam the rythm gets stronger

There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun

We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you

You're feeling right

You wrap your arms around too

But suddenly I feel the shining sun

Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Mientras aquella canción sonaba en mi mente mi visión se nublaba en torno al rostro de la princesa la cual solo me veía algo extrañada, pero dedicándome una calida sonrisa con esos hermosos labios de color violeta mientras su ojos rojos como un rubi me perforaban el corazón y todo se volvió aun peor cuando hizo un pequeño guiño, entonces sentí un calido pero poderos fuego crecer en mi pecho, propagándose por todo mi cuerpo y una sensacion de lo mas extraña en mi estomago, las pierna me temblaban mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha para tener otra perspectiva de mi, entonces levanto su mano para saludarme e intentar hacerme reaccionar

Fue entonces que comence a escuchar un ruido del exterior, ya era la maldita hora de volver a la realidad, poco a poco aquel sonido comenzó a tomar sentido era Aleph gritando mi nombre hasta que reconoci dos palabras de muy mal gusto.

¡Ave amarilla! Grito Aleph justo antes de soltarme un puñetazo al rostro que me planto de una voltereta al piso, como si fuera un muñeco de hule y sin embargo no reaccione con eso solo me quede tumabado en el piso mientras un brillo aparecia en mis ojos y en mi subconciente solo me repetia "Es lo mas hermoso que jamas había visto"

Disculpelo princesa es buen chico, solo que esta loquito _ Jejejeje si ya lo note, bueno escucho solo tus comentarios, señor Aleph y sin embargo no escucho la voz de tu primo, dime Axort _ Dijo la princesa dirijiendose a mi _ ¡oh! ¿si? dije en un tono nerviso mi voz estaba totalmente paralizada, solo me quedaban los tartamudeos para hablar. Dime Axort ¿en verdad te gustaría intentar ser mi bufon? _ Dijo Midna entenderé si no quieres, se nota a leguas que tu primo fue quien te trajo aquí, ¿de donde vienes por cierto? _ Oh, yo… vengo… de…de…del…ca….campo articular las palabras en ese momento era todo un reto _ Oh suena un buen lugar _ dijo Midna sentándose en el trono de nuevo, como veras no me dejan salir mucho…. Ah saber porque, en fin pero dime ¿quieres intentar ser mi Bufon?

¡Oh si, si si quiero! Dije mientras me arodillaba de nuevo ¡Porfavor princesa Midna deme la oportunidad de ser su Bufon! Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo y el sudor inundaba mi frente _ Vale vaaale no nececitas repetirlo tantas veces dijo Midna bueno vuelve mañana a esta misma hora y podras demostrar de lo que eres capas, yo tengo una cerveza…. ¡Digo, un asunto! Del que ocuparme _ corrijo la princesa

Claro como el agua princesa dijo Aleph, bueno Axort hora de irnos, entonces Aleph me tomo por de tras de mi remera y me arastro hacia fuera de la sala del trono, yo no deje de ver hacia la princesa en ningún momento hasta que ella tapo su hermoso rostro con la historieta.

¡Hasta mañana! Dijo Midna sin dejar su historieta _ Bueno y que piensa princesa dijo una de sus sirvientas que estaba tras el trono y que salió al apenas cerrarse la puerta _ Yo que se Chell respondio Midna si le interesa el trabajo, por mi me da igual, saben que yo no queria un Bufon desde el principio _ Dele una oportunidad princesa dijo Chell, nunca se sabe, que tal si esta vez encuentra una buena forma de matar el tiempo y de paso a un amigo….jeje además, tiene un buen trasero ¿no creee?, digo, además de ser apuesto

¡Tu solo piensas en eso! _ Le dijo Midna, aunque si, es apuesto, !ja! ¿viste su cara? Ni siquiera Link puso una cara tan ridícula cuando me vio _ Pobre lo ah de haber asombrado de mas dijo Chell _ Jajajaja rio Midna, si sientes pena por el hubieras visto a Link dijo antes de volver a su historieta y sacar una botella de cerveza un manjar en el crepúsculo, y comenzar a beber de ella con una pajilla... Hay que buenos tiempos... pensó la princesa con alegría

Ya afuera del palacio yo seguía sin pronunciar una palabra, hasta que Aleph hablo _ Bueno eso no salió tan mal ¿eh Axort?

¡Oh por las Diosas es tan hemosaaaaaaaaaaa! Grite de pronto, provocando que Aleph se echara hacia atras, entonces me tire al suelo con una sonrisa en mi rostro de oreja a oreja mientras mis brazos y piernas se extendian a los lados _ !jaja! ¿y ahora quien exagera eh? dijo Aleph _ ¿Habias visto algo tan bello como ella antes? dudo que exista alguien tan hermosa como ella….es….es un angel...es !perfecta!

Y a esto damas y caballeros le decimos en el crepúsculo el efecto Midna dijo Aleph, ocurre cuando una ser sin importar raza, etnia o genero ve a la princesa por primera vez, descuida Axort, se te pasara, en un unos siete meses, a mi también me paso...Aun juro verla en sueños a veces

Entonces Aleph vio corazones enormes salir de mi cabeza…. Tal vez sea un año entero…. En fin vámonos a casa _ Oooh !¿ya tenemos que ir a tu casa tan rápidoooo?!, no podemos ir a la ciudad a pasear un poco ¡porfavor! De alguna forma la princesa restauro mi curiosidad nata de criatura del crepúsculo pensé, ademas de sentirme con muchos animos.

OK _ dijo Aleph, vamos conozco un buen lugar venden helados deliciosos_ ¡Yuju Helaaaadooos! Entonces sali corriendo por la puerta del palacio

!Por el sol y la luna, princesa Midna ¿qué ah echo?! Dijo Aleph…. ¿Acaso restauro la felicidad en el corazón amargado de mi primo? ¡Que las diosas la bendigan princesa! ¡Axort esperame!

Entonces Aleph salio corriendo tras de mi, mientras que yo me sentía como un niño pequeño, tan feliz… Tan libre... y tan enamorado, y despues de tanto tiempo, jamas habia visto a una mujer tan hermosa como la princesa Midna, sin duda era ese tipo de belleza que hacia caer a cualquier hombre y a cualquier mujer matarla de envidia...

Y aquí acaba el prologo, muchas gracias por leer y como ya se abran fijado esta historia es sobre mi y la princesa Midna…. Jaja claro que no utilizaría mi nombre real, los nombres de Aleph y Calatia son de mi primo en la vida real y de una antigua amiga, pero en fin no duden en comentar si les ha gustado o quieran darme algun consejo...

Gracias de antemano en comentar y descuiden, mas personajes de la leyenda de Zelda aparecerán pronto,

Adios y buena suerte en lo que hagan vere en subir un capitulo cada semana y media

¡Saludos desde el crepusculo!


	2. El nuevo Bufon

Capitulo 2: La audición.

El día había terminado mas rápido de lo que empezó, ya eran las 10 de la noche en el crepúsculo, yo y Aleph habíamos estado recorriendo la ciudad todo el día sin parar, y por supuesto eso se debía a la euforia del momento en el que conocí a la Princesa Midna, de haber sido por mi, no hubiéramos parado, pero ya era muy tarde, las tiendas y plazas habían empezado a cerrar, y Aleph no paraba de quejarse por el creciente dolor en sus pies…

Discúlpame… Pero eres el único subnormal que usa sandalias…. No es culpa mía que te queden tan apretadas, le dije a Aleph_ ¡Axort, ten piedad! Me dijo Aleph entrelazando los dedos se sus manos, hemos caminado por mas de 5 horas, vamos a mi casa a dormir por favor_ ¡OOOH ¿tan prontooo!? Le respondí_ Son las diez de la noche Axort….Además tienes tu audición Mañana con la princesa…. ¿No queras decepcionarla o si?

¡Rayos, lo había olvidado! Dije dándome un golpe en la frente. Estaba tan entusiasmado pensando en la princesa que olvide todo lo demás dije_ Tienes razón Aleph, ¡No debo defraudar a la princesa! Dije cerrando mis puños, será mejor que nos vayamos de inmediato.

Entonces Tome a Aleph que ya se había arrodillado en el piso y lo lleve a rastras lo mas rápido que pude hacia su casa la cual muy convenientemente, no estaba lejos del palacio, llegamos a su casa, un lugar grande y tranquilo, con todas las comodidades que un Twili glotón como el necesita, Aleph estaba tan cansado que solo se dedico a arrastrarse hacia su cuarto para poder dormir, a mi me dejo en la habitación de huéspedes que tenia una ventana que miraba hacia el palacio, desde hay se podía ver una torre particularmente alta, era evidente que esa torre eran los aposentos de la princesa.

No perdí mucho tiempo me cambie a mi pijama y me cepille los colmillos, baje por un poco de agua, y aun con la euforia de haber visto a esa mujer tan hermosa decidí ir a la cama, aunque algo me decía que no iba a poder dormir, deje mi vaso sobre un mueble pegado a la cama y me acerque a la ventana para ver el palacio, me quede sentado hay por un momento mientras mis manos sostenían mi rostro sobre la base de la ventana, observe aquella torre por unos minutos sin pensar o decir nada. Era increíble pensar que tan solo a unos cuantos kilómetros se hallaba descansando la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, mis ojos se habían iluminado por la luna verdosa que a veces aparecía en el negro dosel de nuestro mundo y un leve rubor invadió mis mejillas, solo suspire un poco y dije "buenas noches princesa Midna" entonces me aleje de la ventana y me fui a acostar.

Ya había supuesto que dormir me resultaría difícil mas no que pudiera ser imposible, por mas que intentaba acomodarme para dormir no podía hacerlo, cambiaba una y otra vez el lado de mi almohada y no servía de nada y el calor de las sabanas tampoco servía para descansar, cada vez que quería cerrar los ojos hay estaba ella, tan hermosa, con esos ojos rojizos y piel fina y delicada el rubor de mis mejillas volvía a aparecer una y otra vez.

Así estuve mas de 3 horas hasta que solo me quede mirando hacia el techo, entonces todo el recuerdo de la princesa volvía a invadir mi mente, no podía concebir que una mujer que apenas vi por unos minutos y que ni siquiera la conocía realmente hubiera causado tal caos en mi corazón, y yo no era de aquellos que creían en el amor a primera vista, ya hasta me cuestionaba si la princesa había usado algún hechizo en mi.

¿Como era posible que apenas y la conocía y mi mente ya maquinaba fantasías con ella? Como ella arrojando una piedra a mi ventana para pedirme que la acompañara a algún lado y yo aceptando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…. Vaya vida, en fin a pesar de ello no recordaba haberme sentido tan profundamente feliz, en tanto tiempo, no, mas bien… aquello que sentía… ese sentimiento, era superior a la felicidad a la que esta acostumbrada la gente.

Me quedaba claro que me había enamorado de la princesa… je solo que jamás había sentido el amor de esa manera en mi vida… así que pensé por un momento. ¿y si es esto lo que estaba buscando por tantos años? No me interesaba que fuera la princesa, su posición o el resto de cosas que ataren a la gente materialista, yo me había enamorado de aquella mujer llamada Midna, sin Embargo una parte de mi consideraba que intentarlo, o tan siquiera pensar en poder conquistar su corazón seria inútil….una mujer tan hermosa como ella debe tener a miles de hombre tirados a sus pies_ Pensé, si no esta con nadie en este momento, debe ser porque no le interesa, la princesa tenia literalmente al mundo a sus pies, y no se debía solo porque fuera la princesa.

¿Cómo podría yo tener una oportunidad? No soy tan apuesto como me gustaría, ni tampoco muy inteligente…. Sin duda ella merece lo mejor pensé, pero creo que si tuviera una remota oportunidad de hacer a la princesa mía… vendería mi alma sin duda. ¡Rayos que diablos me hizo esa mujer! Grite en mi mente mientras me jalaba el cabello, ¡Nadie se enamora tan rápido, ni de esa forma! Me grite a mi mismo.

Y así pase unas horas mas con mis reflexiones hasta que por fin me quede dormido… si por dormido traducen a decir Midna una y otra vez entre ronquidos, entonces si….

La noche había concluido los rayos del sol apenas cobraban su fuerza para alumbrar las almenas y las puntas de los edificios de la Ciudad. Aleph dormía cómodamente en su cama, una gota de saliva le caía por la boca mientras uno de sus brazos le tapaba el ojo derecho, entonces sin previo aviso entre a su habitación y salte poniendo mis pies sobre su barriga y luego regrese al piso con una voltereta hacia atrás ¡Despierta gordinflón ya es hora! Le grite muy emocionado.

¡¿!Que te pasa maldito demente, quieres sacarme las entrañas!? Me grito mientras se sobaba el estomago _ ¡Cállate y vístete rápido le dije tenemos que ir al palacio lo mas rápido posible! _ Yo me hallaba totalmente emocionado y feliz a la vez _ ¿Quieres relajarte,? Apenas son las seis de la mañana y la Princesa nos cito a las 9:30 ¡Calmatee! Dijo Aleph tapándose con las sabanas.

¡Ni me importa! Entonces yo le arroje su sandalia a la cara seguida de su uniforme_ ¡Y no te tardes! Le grite, y mas te vale que te veas presentable entonces salí de hay azotando la puerta _ ya extraño a Axort el amargado, pensó Aleph quitándose las sabanas.

Yo me apresure a entrara al baño de ducharme, y vaya que lo hice con esmero esta vez salí y me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, me eche perfume y empaque mi uniforme de trapecista, entre otras cosas y desayune solo dos manzanas, luego volví a lavar mis colmillos y todo eso lo hice a la vez que apresuraba a Aleph. Eran las 7:15 cuando salimos de casa de Aleph el palacio estaría a 15, mas sin embargo los caballos iban a un ritmo de tortuga, yo ya me hallaba totalmente desesperado, y me sentí peor cuando por mas que tiraba del caballo este no me obedecía

¡¿Y ahora que les pasa a los caballos?! Le grite a Aleph_ ¡Bueno genio ayer entre que llegamos a la ciudad mas el "pequeño" recorrido que dimos ayer los caballos están muy cansados! Me grito Aleph, lamento decírtelo Axort pero los caballos no irán mas rápido que esto_ ¡Oh ¿quieres ver que si!? dije con una violenta sonrisa entonces saque un fierro al rojo vivo_ ¡No, detente! Grito Axort, yo solo pique el trasero del caballo de Aleph ¡Maldito psicópata! Grito Aleph mientras su caballo lo alejaba a una rapidez asombrosa de mi ¡Por la princesa! grite, Entonces pique a mi caballo con el fierro y los dos caballos llegaron rápidamente a los patios delanteros del palacio. Los guardias apenas comenzaban a tomar sus posiciones de siempre Aleph llego primero que yo... mordiendo el polvo del caballo y lleno de raspones en la cara, pero llego a fin de cuentas, bueeno al menos el estribo lo mantuvo atado al caballo.

¿Estas bien Aleph?_ Estas… demente, su cara se hallaba estampada en el suelo, si, da igual le conteste, vamos hay que entrar al palacio.

Igual que el día anterior atravesamos con mucha facilidad el reten de guardias y entramos al vestíbulo.

Mientras, en la torre mas alta del palacio, cuyas ventanas se cubrían por unas cortinas purpuras en una gran cama con sabanas igualmente purpuras y unas Almohadas rojizas, dormía, sobre el blanco colchón y tranquilamente la princesa Midna, solo pequeños suspiros salían de su interior mientras sus delicados brazos se aferraban a la almohada y una de sus sensuales piernas escapaba de la censura de las sabanas, sus azulados tatuajes que cubrían sus cuerpo centelleaban a un ritmo armonioso mientras que su sedoso y largo cabello rojizo caía por su espalda y hombros, su fino rostro se tallaba contra la almohada, y un curioso peluche con forma de búho blanco tenia la dicha de acompañarla en las noches apostado al lado de su almohada, la princesa hubiera seguido durmiendo cómodamente, cuando Chell entro con silencio a su habitación, y recorrió las cortinas violetas dejando entrar la fría luz del sol.

¡Rayos Chell! Grito Midna soñolienta, no podrías darme cinco minutos, dijo tallándose un ojo_ Se que le molesta princesa, pero recuerde que tiene cosas que hacer, mas en este día en particular_ Oh si el bufón. Entonces el cabello de Midna se movió de forma involuntaria y ataco a Chell por sorpresa, sin embargo ella lo esquivo y en su lugar un mueble salió volando por la pared de la torre_ Perdón por eso Chell dijo Midna, a pesar de todo este tiempo aun no controlo este poder_ Descuide princesa dijo Chell poniéndose de pie, Chell no tendrá la suerte del sirviente anterior.

Bueno, tienes reflejos, dijo Midna pero un día de estos mi cabello te arrojara por la ventana, y veras que no necesitare mas de un Bufón en años_ Probablemente, pero mientas tanto, tendrá que soportarme dijo Chell con soberbia y guiñándole un ojo, además usted fue la que cito a ese chico tan temprano_ Pff como si fuera a llegar a tiempo dijo Midna_ Aun quedan caballeros princesa_ Lo dudo dijo Midna levantándose de su cama mostrando el pequeño y casi transparente camisón que usaba para dormir_ Whoops dijo chell sonrojada, habrá que cambiarle el vestidor nocturno princesa_ Si, seguro que si por ti fuera dormiría desnuda dijo Midna tomando a su buho_ No lo aceptare ni lo negare princesa dijo Chell cerrando sus ojos, deje su ropa sobre su sillón, cuando baje estará listo el desayuno.

Entonces Chell salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada_ Odio los martes dijo Midna son como la segunda parte del lunes, entonces la princesa Midna se quito el camisón que usaba por pijama dejando expuesto su perfecto cuerpo, con un poco de sueño en su mirada entro a un baño que estaba echo de piedra, puso su pies dentro de una enorme tina echa de marmol y tiro de la cadena que dejo caer una fina lluvia sobre la princesa, su hermoso cuerpo era salpicado por el agua tibia mientras ella tallaba al ritmo de una suave canción su sedoso y largo cabello y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostros, como el de una niña traviesa pensando en que travesuras haría hoy.

Mientras la princesa se arreglaba, abajo en el vestíbulo yo esperaba junto a Aleph ah que la princesa nos llamara

¡Wow! Ya estáis aquí dijo Chell entrando en el vestíbulo, que puntuales, la princesa se asombrara sin duda_ Vez Aleph te dije que valdría la pena_ No le hagas caso Chell esta loco dijo Aleph con una bolsa de hielos sobre su cabeza_ ¿Efecto Midna? Pregunto Chell,_ Efecto Midna asintió Aleph, descuida Aleph se le va a pasar en unos meses. Entonces Aleph volteo hacia mi, yo en ese momento no escuchaba lo que los dos decían, solo miraba hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala del trono, esperando a que esa hermosa mujer enviara a por mi… Lo dudo Chell dijo Aleph.

Chell se retiro dejándonos a Aleph y a mi solos de nuevo, lo mejor de este sueño pensé es que es real, la belleza de la princesa Midna provenía de un cuento de hadas, de esas historias de amor que te gustaría vivirlas a flor de piel, y para mi por primera vez todos esos sueños y fantasías que imaginaba durante años podían volverse realidad. Bueno primero lo primero debo ganarme un lugar aquí.

Yo seguí inmerso en mis pensamientos un brillo especial volvía a invadir mis ojos, el holgazán de Aleph se quedo dormido en el otro sillón y yo solo esperaba a que la princesa nos llamara.

Mientras en el gran comedor la princesa iba a la mitad de su desayuno cuando Chell entro_ Princesa el oficial Aleph y su primo que va a participar para ser el nuevo bufón están aquí_ ¿¡Que!? Dijo Midna asombrada ¡y cuanto tiempo llevan aquí? Mas de una hora respondió Chell, ve le dije que aun existen caballeros_ Bueno tenias que tener la razón en algo algún día Chell dijo Midna, bueno haz que pasen a la sala del trono, yo iré en un momento_ Como diga princesa respondió Chell_ Vaya pero que twili mas curioso pensó Midna mientras tomaba un baso de agua.

Yo ya me hallaba algo desesperado, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a caminar en círculos por el vestíbulo, indeciso por que acto presentarle a la princesa, sin duda debía lucirme para poder impresionarla, pero como controlaría mis nervios si en la presencia de ella me vuelvo un completo idiota, tener esa mirada puesta sobre mi todo un acto…. No creo poder soportarlo, pensé.

El tiempo seguía pasando, Aleph estaba dormido y mis uñas descansaban en mi estomago ¡no puedo perder el control! Me dije a mi mismo no ahora_ ¡tengo que impresionarla! seré su nuevo bufón princesa….

Asi paso el tiempo, eran como las 8 de la mañana, y sin embargo estaba dispuesto a esperar hay hasta que dieran las 9:30 o que la princesa adelantara su encuentro conmigo, aunque era libre de ir a todas las zonas exteriores del palacio, yo me había decidido a estar hay el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Entonces sin previo Aviso Chell entro al vestíbulo_ Bien chicos les traigo noticias, hablo chell_ despierta gordinflón le dije a Aleph, la presencia de Chell hay me había entusiasmado, y puesto nervioso a la vez, ya con Aleph despierto nos acercamos mas a Chell, para oír lo que tenia que decirnos_ Bueno, como les dije, la princesa esta impresionada con su puntualidad, dijo Chell, Axort prepárate para tu acto, volveré en 15 minutos y te llevare a la sala del trono_ ok dije suspirando.

Mientras tanto en la sala del trono, los principales súbditos de la princesa habían llegado ocupando un lugar al lado del trono y otros a los lados de las columnas dejando libre la alfombra roja, una vez que la princesa Midna llego al salón todos hicieron una reverencia y le dieron los buenos días, la princesa igualmente dio una reverencia a sus súbditos y se dirigió hacia su trono_ vale, haber terminemos con esto de una vez dijo Midna, Chell mi agenda_ aquí tiene princesa dijo Chell dejando en una mesa al lado del trono un libro mas grande que un directorio telefónico que Chell a penas y podía cargar, disfrútelo, dijo chell con ironia_ Un día de estos, pensó Midna, muy bien señores primer punto del día dijo Midna sacando un monóculo y poniéndolo en su ojo derecho.

Midna comenzó a tratar temas importantes con sus súbditos mientras que en el vestíbulo yo ya estaba listo, llevaba en cima mi viejo uniforme de trapecista, era de color negro lleno de encajes y arneses con cuerdas, todas atadas a una fajilla para proteger la espalda que cubría todo el torso, sin mangas mas que listones negros con marcas verdes que se amarraban en mis antebrazos hasta caer al suelo y con una túnica que cubría mis piernas, unos lazos envolvían mis pies hasta las rodillas, tenían que ser apretados para evitar lesiones, el uniforme se adornaba con unas marcas verdes brillantes una media luna dibujada en el pecho mientras que un sol poniente se dibujaba en la espalda y dos claves de sol dibujadas en los costados, mientras una línea de estrellas recorría los laterales de mis piernas y unas plumas negras cubrían mi retaguardia emulando la cola de un águila.

Vaya no lo recordaba tan apretado, pensé_ Te vez impresionante Axort dijo Aleph_ espero poder impresionarla le conteste_ así lo haras Axort. Estaba ajustando mis muñequeras cuando Chell entro al vestíbulo desde la puerta que guiaba al salón del trono,

Axort ven me dijo, ya es hora, yo solo cerre mis ojos y di un suave suspiro, acaba con ellos dijo Aleph, dándome mi viejo báculo de trapecista_ gracias, le respondí, me despedí de Aleph y acompañe a Chell a la sala del trono, durante el coto paseo por el corredor que llevaba hay hice una respiración profunda y saque un huevo del paloma de mi bolsa_ ¿Para que rayos llevas eso? Dijo chell_ Oh ya lo veras le respondí

En la sala del trono Midna seguía conversando con sus súbditos, le llaman hacer democracia, y debatian sobre como dirigir el reino…aunque al final de tanta cháchara siempre pasaba lo que la princesa quería, y lo conseguía de un modo u otro… vaaale tercer punto del día dijo Midna_ ¡pero princesa Midna debemos debatir sobre la jurisdicción de los dragones en el reino! Dijo un súbdito desde una muralla cerca del trono. La princesa no dijo nada solo dirijo su mirada hacia el, lo observo por unos segundos y le guiño el ojo, mas que suficiente para que el pobre tipo callera inconsciente, jeje seguramente el tipo debió sentir como se molían sus entrañas por dentro

¿Alguien mas tiene un comentario? Hablo Midna, todo el salón se hallaba en silencio, Huy que tímidos dijo Midna, muy bien tercer punto del día _ Elección de candidato para ocupar el puesto de Bufón real… yu-ju dijo Midna aburrida y con su mano sosteniendo su mejilla.

Todos los súbditos dieron un aplauso de respeto cuando yo y Chell entramos al salón, al principio sus caras eran de curiosidad, era obvio que algunos no habían visto ni a un payaso en su vida_ suerte me dijo Chell al oído antes de marcharse hacia las filas.

Me había quedado solo en medio del salón del trono di un leve suspiro cerrando mis ojos repitiéndome "tu puedes Axort" luego procedí a sacar una caja musical de mi morral, blanca y con unas aves adornado sus esquinas, le di dos vueltas a la manivela antes de abrirla. La deje en el piso y cuando esta comenzó a sonar

Estire mis brazos hacia arriba.

 ***(a partir de aquí si gustan leer todo el trayecto del acto con esta canción: circo du solei- Irna)**

En ese momento cerré los ojos pues tenia que concentrarme y sin previo aviso di un salto sobre mi morral el cual me impulso a mas de 9 metros del suelo pues escondía un resorte de impulso ya en la punta del aire di una voltereta doble y con los lazos de mis brazos que tenían la fuerza de dos fuertes resortes

me enganche de las dos columnas principales al ser mágicos estos se amarraron bien a las ornamentaciones de las columnas, toda la gente había abierto los ojos de golpe a excepción de la princesa, ya en el aire comencé a columpiarme entre las columnas, con los lazos al ser mágicos se podían desprender y afianzarme hacia donde yo los lanzara, había comenzado una danza en el aire a veces llegaba casi hacia a princesa columpiándome hacia el trono y regresando hacia la puerta, luego de hacer dos vuelos que atravesaron el salón use los dos lazos para afianzarme a una de las columnas y con su ayuda corrí hacia la cúpula del techo, para luego dar un salto hacia atrás, hasta llegar a la columna de la izquierda.

Para mi en aquel instante la gravedad no existía, me sentía como un ave revoloteando en la sala del trono, una sonrisa de realización se dibujaba en mi rostro, con uno de los lazos me afiancé a la cúpula del salón con el impulso me envolví en el lazo para que al bajar la gravedad me desenrollara del lazo, con las puntas de los pies apenas tocando el suelo, el lazo me devolvió hacia el techo con gran fuerza, en aquella cúspide del techo tire del lazo haciendo que este cayera al suelo, no había nada que amortiguara mi caída, algunos de los presentes liberaron un grito de miedo, cuando me deje caer, en el aire tome de mi bolsillo aquel huevo y lo metí en mi boca, mi cuerpo estaba a pocos metros del suelo cuando saque un tercer lazo de mi cinturón que se afianzo al techo devolviéndome con su fuerza hacia arriba, todos los súbditos aplaudieron en ese momento, podía sentir la mirada de la princesa sobre mi, pero no podía dejarme vencer…

Fue hay donde tome el lazo con un solo brazo para hacer vueltas sobre el eje de este, a la mitad del tercer giro me solté para aterrizar sobre el resorte de mi morral, el cual me envió de golpe al techo antes de llegar al techo tome desenfunde mi bastón del uniforme y con magia hice que se amarrara a los dos lazos que continuaban afianzados del techo, me senté sobre el bastón y desde el aire salude al publico y a la princesa, pude ver como una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sentí que era el momento de terminar el acto, con magia encendí fuego en los lazos, yo seguía afianzado de estos mientras se combustionaban, desde el cielo deje caer una bola de cristal que al romperse con el piso libero decenas de lanzas apuntando hacia mi, en ese momento me deje caer de cabeza hacia ellas, todo el publico ahogo un grito, no lo vi, pero me dijeron que hasta la princesa cubrió su boca con sus manos, en el aire di volteretas sobre mi mismo, antes de hacer una ultima voltereta, para poner mis pies en posición hacia el suelo, al llegar al suelo use los dos dedos índices de mis pies para sostenerme de la punta de una de las lanzas, mientas que con ambos brazos y mi pierna izquierda mantenía el equilibrio.

Todo el mundo enmudeció por unos segundos entonces di un salto al frente, ya sobre el suelo, solo di una reverencia hacia la princesa, entonces, todos los súbditos dieron un gran aplauso, totalmente cargado de euforia, yo no hice mas que ver a la princesa, la cual me observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

En pleno aplauso mis mejillas se inflaron como un globo, le di la espalda por un momento a la princesa, y al volver a ver hacia ella, tenia conmigo a una pequeña paloma en mis manos, la gente seguía aplaudiendo, entonces libere la paloma, la cual al no ser nada tonta voló directo hacia la princesa, la princesa la sostuvo en su mano derecha y con la otra mano le hizo pequeñas caricias al ave, ¿Qué encantos tenia la princesa? Pues la paloma se sonrojo al verla y de la pena se oculto entre sus alas, una vez terminado mi acto guarde rápidamente las lanzas y mi caja musical dentro de mi morral, entonces solo espere en medio del salón a que la princesa me diera su respuesta.

¡Ah sido increíble! ¡no le parece princesa!? Dijo Chell que apareció de tras de la princesa mientras aplaudía junto con el resto de los súbditos_ Si supongo, dijo Midna, aunque yo esperaba algo mas… interesante_ Oh y aun así usted esta de pie y casi al borde de las escalera ¿eh? Menos mal que el espectáculo no le agrado_ ¿!Que!? grito Midna, ¡cuando fue que me puse de pie! Y casi al instante la princesa volvió de un salto a su trono_ ¿Entonces Princesa? Pregunto Chell ¿cuál es su decisión?.

El publico continuaba aplaudiendo, para muchos de ellos era la primera vez que veían algo así_ Silencio, hablo Midna en voz alta, y al instante el silencio volvió al salón, Leoni Axort, volvió a hablar Midna, yo solo me arrodille al oírla decir mi nombre_ No tengo que hablar por nadie para decirte que has impresionado a todos los presentes, y, vale, tengo que admitir que me ah resultado…. Interesante tu acto, de ahora en adelante, te nombro. Bufón real del palacio, y harás todo lo que yo te ordene…. Y sin rechistar.

La gente volvió a aplaudir, les había alegrado la decisión de la princesa, todos los demás sirvientes soltaron un suspiro de alivio, supongo que pensaron que sus problemas habían terminado…. Pero, se trata de la princesa Midna…. La paz no les durara mucho pensé, gracias princesa, dije antes de ponerme de pie_ Los guardias te mostraran tu habitación y te darán tu… umm "uniforme" jeje dijo Midna entre carcajadas.

El resto del día transcurrió a la normalidad, a la salida Aleph me esperaba para felicitarme ¡Sabia que lo conseguirías! Me dijo Aleph tomándome del hombro_ Gracias primo, pero, ¿crees que en verdad le haya gustado a la princesa?_ Mira Axort, la princesa… aunque es muy buena, tiene un gran ego y orgullo, no le gusta ser tan amable con la gente, pero créeme, si logras agradarle, creo que podrá ser muy dulce contigo ¡¿En verdad lo crees!? Mis ojos se habían iluminado_ hehe si Axort, rio Aleph, venga vamos por tus cosas, a partir de hoy el palacio será tu hogar.

La tarde había caído cuando Aleph y yo volvimos al palacio con mis cosas, los guardias me guiaron hacia mi habitación, la cual era grande, mas que la de mi casa en el campo, la cama era suave, su propio baño y una agradable vista…

Lo único que no me agrado fue el "uniforme" que me dieron, si, no había gran diferencia entre eso y mi traje de trapecista, solo que este traje de bufon era mas ajustado….bastante mas ajustado….bueno al menos traía una túnica para taparme el trasero y la entrepierna, el sombrero era enorme y lleno de cascabeles, lo mismo en los zapatos, mangas… jodios cascabeles pensé, bueeno, lo que sea por la princesa.

La noche había llegado y con ella mi primer cena en el palacio, todos los sirvientes eran muy buena gente, amables y atentos, habían formado una familia entre ellos, solo espero poder unirme a ellos con el tiempo. Ya eran casi las diez, la mayoría se fueron a sus cuartos, yo fui el ultimo, pues quería despedirme de la princesa.

Pase por la sala del trono al entrar no había nadie, solo aquella hermosa mujer sentada en el trono, se veía tan tranquila hay, sus piernas totalmente estiradas, mientras continuaba leyendo esa historieta del otro dia, y a un lado una pequeña pirámide armada con botellas vacías…. A saber que tenían…, mas sin embargo me dio pena el interrumpir su tranquilidad, por mi capricho de verla otra vez…

Buenas… noches prin…. pincesa le dije acercándome al las escaleras, los tartamudeos habían vuelto que_ Oh Axort, dijo Midna apartando la historieta de su rostro, te agradezco que te pasearas por aquí , descansa, mañana empezaras desde temprano_ como diga… entonces… ¿solo te…tengo que dis… distraerla? Le pregunte_ para mi buena suerte… si, por favor esfuérzate cuando llegen los banqueros vale. No los soporto

Le prometo que… hare… lo… lo mejor que pueda prin…cesa… que… descanse, entonces me di la vuelta para marcharme_ Si, buenas noches Axort, oh por cierto Axort_ ¿Si…princesa? Le respondi, mi rostro se hallaba totalmente rojo y mis hombros encogidos….. hmmm este traje te queda muy bien… dijo en un tono pícaro_ Ammm…. Yo….esto…ay, mi cara se había enrojecido por completo, yo…. ¡Buenas noches!

Fue tal el pánico que sali corriendo de la sala del trono_ jajajaja ya ni siquiera Link, pensó Midna, creo que me la voy a pasar muy bien…jijiji rio antes de volver a leer su historieta.


	3. Sanando una vieja herida

Había llegado a mi habitación tras haber huido de la princesa y de…su forma tan singular de hacer cumplidos, mi cara seguía totalmente roja, mas no era por el comentario de la princesa, mas bien, se debía a que había podido verla de nuevo, se veía tan hermosa, en su trono y con ese comic pasado de moda…Mi mente se hallaba revuelta, la princesa y su belleza había ocasionado estragos en ella, mas sin embargo aun escuchaba esa voz, mi voz que me decía desde lo mas profundo de mi, que no merecia la pena intentarlo, cuantos intentos… y cuantas lagrimas….esta vez no seria diferente.

Por otro lado esos pensamientos pesimistas se estaban comenzando a ahogar lentamente gracias a la idea surgida en mi mente de poder caminar con la princesa por el resto de mi vida…. De tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad, mi rostro se ruborizaba, mis manos temblaban, un brillo cubria mis ojos y una sensacion muy rara recorria mi pecho, segui pensando en esa posibilidad, hasta que sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

La noche avanzo rápidamente, eran las 8:00 cuando desperté, apenas y note la hora y me puse mi uniforme de bufon lo mas rápido que pude, y sali corriendo al comedor_ ¡No puede ser! Pensé, mi primer dia de trabajo, y llego tarde… y eso que vivo aquí.

Una vez llegue al comedor, me tranquilize al ver que los demás sirvientes y trabajadores del palacio apenas llegaban a desayunar_ ¡Y la princesa! Pregunte con prisa_ Descuida Axort, me contesto Chell, hoy es miércoles, la princesa nos obliga a no despertarla hasta pasadas las 9:00_ jaja y aun asi bajara de mal humor, dijo uno de los sirvientes, el resto solto una pequeña carcajada_ Bueno para eso estas aquí Axort, con algo de suerte a la princesa ya no tendrá ganas, de jugar tiro al blanco con nosotros, o liberar a los dragones… En fin mejor desayuna.

Yo y el resto de los trabajadores terminamos nuestro desayuno con tranquilidad, ya eran las 9:00 y fue entonces que Chell de un suspiro se levanto y fue hacia los aposentos de la princesa, el resto de nosotros siguió desayunando cuando se escucho un gran estruendo provenir de arriba y los candelabros que estaban en el techo se tambalearon levemente_ ¿Qué fue eso? Pregunte_ La princesa ya despertó, respondió uno de los sirvientes_ Acostúmbrate, me dijo una de las damas de compañía de la princesa llamada Ziba.

Ah diferencia del resto ella portaba un vestido negro adornado de lazos y moños del mismo color, su cabello era rojiso, de rostro totalmente blanco y manos negras, sus ojos eran violetas y sus parpados eran cubiertos por un brillo dorado.

Y esto es de tooodos los días_ Ziba volvió a hablar, bueno, hay que reconocérselo a Chell, ni los hombres que hay por aquí se atreven a subir…. A que si.

Ninguno de los presentes masculinos hablo_ ¿Tan malo es? pregunte_ No, respondió Ziba, solo debes cuidarte que su cabello no te descuartice como hizo con Zant.

Todos los demás habían terminado de comer cuando Chell entro a buscarme_ Axort, la princesa esta abajo, es tu hora de trabajar, y mas vale que te esfuerces, no esta de humor_ Vale le respondi _ ¿Ah que se debe ahora Chell? Pregunto Ziba_ hoy es 19 de marzo, respondio Chell… saben lo que ocurrio este dia hace ya 6 meses.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio, yo ni por enterado sabia de que hablaban_ Sigueme Axort, dijo Chell rompiendo el silencio en el umbral. Acompañe a Chell a la sala del trono donde se hayaba la princesa, tan radiante como ayer, aunque su rostro no mostraba la misma felicidad que el dia anterior.

Bueno Princesa, hablo Chell haciendo una reverencia, su nuevo Bufon esta aquí, que pase un buen dia_ Gracias Chell, respondio Midna, retírate.

Sin decir nada Chell se fue con la mirada hacia el piso_ Axort, acércate, volvió a hablar Midna, yo no dije nada simplemente mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, a medida que subia las escaleras del trono_ ¿Qué…puedo… hacer por usted... prin…cesa? Los nervios habían vuelto.

¿Siempre tartamudeas tanto? Dijo Midna, entonces ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi_ Digo, me sorprende que alguien con un temple de acero como el tuyo, dijo Midna a medida que caminaba lentamente hacia mi, ¿como es que te controlas en frente de una multitud con un traje ajustado, mas sin embargo…. Te derrites con una mujer.? Midna camino hasta quedar a un paso de distancia de mi, casi atravesando el espacio personal_ Contesta, me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

¡Rayos, no me había fijado que fuera tan alta! Pensé, en mi interior, había enmudecido totalemente, la princesa estaba tan cerca de mi… sus ojos chocaban con los mios y yo me había encojido de hombros, al fin podía ver toda su belleza, sin duda era un angel, sin embargo era extraño pues sus bellos labios estaban a la altura de mi frente, casi hasta podía deserar que aquellos labios acariciaran mi frente, yo baje la mirada, mientras sentía el sudor resbalarse de mis manos, podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mi.

Yo…no lo se, dije en un susurro, que apenas llego ah oídos de la princesa_ jajaja, tranquilo, rio Midna de pronto, no tienes porque ponerte asi, tomate las cosas con calma, entonces ella me hizo una pequeña carica en el cabello con sus manos antes de ir a su trono, adelante Bufon, empieza con tu vuelo, volvió a hablar Midna, yo tengo unas cosas que resolver en mi agenda, pero no te apures, claro que te pondré atención, no quería decirlo en su momento…pero me gusto mucho tu actuación.

Oh…gracias princesa, alcanze a responder, mi voz se había envalentonado un poco_ Si como sea, me respondio, oh por cierto…me parece que tu traje debe ser mas ajustado heheeehee.

Yo no respondi, mi rostro se prendio de un rojo carmesí, la princesa se había sentado en su trono, comenzado a escribir sobre un pergamino, y yo seguía hay paralizado…. Mas en unos instantes, me repuse, el comentario de la princesa sobre mi acto me había alegrado mucho en verdad.

Sin mas decidi empezar con mi trabajo, y a pesar de que la princesa no me observava directamente, pues se encontraba atendiendo otros asuntos…. Podia sentir que me prestaba atención cuando podía, al menos no parecía aburrida_ Tal vez cuando no tenga tantas responsabilidades pueda divertirla aun mas pensé.

Y asi transcurieron las primeras horas de la mañana, yo columpiándome por la sala del trono y la princesa trabajando. No fue hasta un par de horas mas que la princesa al fin había terminado su trabajo.

Yo continuaba en el aire, mientras la princesa descanzaba en su trono, mas note que su rostro no era la misma mirada, alegre y coqueta de siempre, esta vez, su semblante lucia apagado, y su linda sonrisa no estaba mas._ Tal vez este agotada pensé, asi que hice un par de volteretas mas para ver si podía sacarle una sonrisa, mas no surtieron efecto alguno. Visto esto, decidi cambiar de táctica.

Fue entonces que baje al suelo, justo al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la princesa, saque unas pelotas y comence a hacer malabares y para hacer nombre a mi titulo, al final deje que las 6 pelotas cayeran sobre mi cabeza, mientras me desdeñaba con una sonrisa falsa… y aun asi, no hubo cambio alguno en el humor de la princesa.

Me detuve un moemento para ver su rostro mejor, y me di cuenta que estaba triste, su mirada, su semblante, fue entonces que sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, un escalofrio acaricio mi columna, fue hay que comprendi….Diosas en verdad amo a Midna, en un principio supuse que lo que yo sentía por ella solo se basaban en su hermoso rostro, cuerpo y personalidad, mas ahora que me percato que si ella esta triste, la preocupación crece en mi interior, como una necesidad, la necesidad de cuidarla….de asegurar su bienestar y felicidad… Eso es lo que yo entiendo por amor.

La necesidad de cuidar al otro, pues no puedes soportar ver a esa persona triste, porque sin ella sabes que no eres nada…

No podía soportar mas verla asi, tenia que hacer algo, y mis trucos baratos no servirían de nada, pensé por unos minutos…la idea surgida en mi cabeza me aterraba, pero, tenia que hacerlo…por ella.

Entonces me arme de valor y subi las escaleras hasta llegar donde la princesa, hice una respiración profunda y me acerque mas a ella_ ¿Se encuentra bien princesa? Le pregunte retirándome mi sombrero de la cabeza_ Oh, Axort, dijo Midna con una voz melancolica, si estoy bien… gracias_ ¿Esta segura de ello?, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted?_ No creo que puedas regresar el pasado contesto Midna_ No princesa, pero si puedo alegrar su presente…si usted me lo permite…

Que amable eres… pero no nececito nada ahora_ Como usted diga princesa, le respondi, pero, si nececita algo…lo que sea, no importa que… aquí esta su bufon, le dije haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

Me di la vuelta pensando que mi intento de acercarme a ella fue en vano, en fin ella me pidió dejarla a solas, tal y como me dijo, no iba a obligarla tampoco, pero, justo antes de bajar por las escaleras…. Axort…

La princesa me detuvo, al escuharla decir mi nombre voltee y volvi hacia con ella.

¿Si princesa?_ ¿Puedo saber porque tu interés por mi estado de animo? Me respondio_ Bueno princesa…soy el bufon real…es mi deber…hacer que este bien…lo prometi recuerda_ Si es verdad, pero ¿sabes guardar un secreto?_ que se pudra mi lengua si fallo, le dije_ Bueno, tampoco es para tanto…solo, es una pequeña herida en el corazón, dijo la princesa_ Bueno princesa, por mas pequeña que sea, una herida en el corazón puede ser grave si no se trata a tiempo, le respondi a la vez en que pensaba, que clase de idiota podría haberle echo algo a si a la princesa… mi princesa.

Tal vez tengas razón, esta bien tu ganas te lo dire dijo Midna_ Gracias princesa, bueno digame ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?_ Oh por donde empezar dijo Midna, con una mano en su cabeza bueno supongo que tengo que contarte desde el principio, todo comenzó desde que Zant me traiciono y me maldijo… y de cuando mi aventura en el mudno de la luz empezó. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza a la vez que me sentaba en el suelo, delante de la princesa para escuchar su historia.

Veras Axort, cuando estaba en el reino de la luz conoci a un chico de lo mas peculiar, narro Midna, su nombre era Link, y había sido transformado en un Lobo…

Fue asi que la princesa me conto lo que quizá fuera la historia mas maravillosa que jamas había escuchado, de no ser porque yo y mis amigos sufrimos de la maldición de Zant en carne propia no lo creería, era de esas historias que ni siquiera aparecen en las bibliotecas mas antiguas, llena de monstruos y gran magia, de esas historias tan buenas que desearías que tus padres te arroparan con ella, mas sin embargo el final que tuvo…No era digno de esa historia.

"Link…yo… Nos vemos luego"

Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de ver su imagen desaparecer ante mis ojos… y bueno, seis meses después y aquí estoy…caminando sola en el mundo…

Yo no dije nada, mi mente se había eclipsado por aquella historia, mi mano sostenia mi quijada y mis ojos se entrecerraban, tratando de imaginar como fue todo aquello.

Y bueno Axort…eso es lo que ocurrio, dijo Midna suspirando con melancolía.

Que bella historia, respondi….entonces, ¿Link jamas se entero de lo que usted sentía por el? A veces intentaba, ser cinsera aunque el miedo vencia mi ego al final…heramos tan diferentes…y tan iguales a la vez_ ¿Pero porque? Volvi a preguntar_ Veras axort, aunque en el fondo deseaba estar con el, sabia que lo nuestro era imposible… No solo por que el fuera humano y yo un ser de la oscuridad…también se debía a que…su corazón le pertenecia a alguien mas_ ¿¡QUE!? Dije de pronto alzando la voz (Lo que tiene de valiente lo ah de tener de idiota pense) ¿Pero…como? Yo continuaba atonito_ Asi es, dijo Midna, el se había enamorado de la princesa Zelda… Y me alegro porque ellos sean felices… aunque es raro… sentirse triste por algo que jamas sucedera_ Princesa… dije_ A veces me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido sincera antes? dijo Midna

No se si algo hubiera cambiado…. Y bueno… aunque llore en su momento mi despedida de Link y aunque ahora puedo decir que soy feliz sin estar al lado de nadie, los días como hoy me aquejan el pasado…y me pregutno… y si las cosas hubieran sido distintas….hehehe, Axort, aquí te confiezo que fue la primera vez que me enamore de alguien, supongo que aun tengo cosas por aprender… Bueno eso es todo dijo Midna guardando silencio.

¡Es enserio… Link pedazo de idiota! pensé para mis adentros, sabes lo que hombres como yo darían por tener el corazón de alguien como la princesa Midna a su alcanze…. Y tu lo tenias… Y ahora por tu culpa…mi princesa esta triste…. ¡Que las Diosas te protejan de que no nos encontremos en esta vida o en alguna otra!….

Oh princesa le respondi poniéndome de pie… Bueno princesa, para empezar…. Vera, no se como sea la princesa Zelda, tal vez y la imagen de ella en mi mente ni se asemeja a ella….pero…no nececito conocerla para saber que usted…si me permite decirlo… es… la mujer mas hermosa que existe…. Y sonara malinchista…pero los hombres muy a menudo somos idiotas tenia que controlar los nervios en ese momento, basta de tartamudeos y de hacer el ridículo pensé, me había comprometido en mi interior a mejorar el animo de la princesa…

Hehe gracias Axort rio Midna… Bueno, ahora que lo pienso Link se dio muchos golpes en la cabeza…aunque la mayoría fueron propiciados por mi…Bueno princesa_ Debe saber que esta ante el mas inexperto en el amor…pero algo tengo claro de esto.

Vera se que hay cosas que ocurren por alguna razón, pues el amor no se trata de solo estar con alguien y ya… Yo creo que todos merecemos a alguien especial…alguien que se preocupe por ti, que sonria cada vez que te ve, que se interese por tus sueños, que tenga la meta de volverte a enamorar cada dia, que siempre le recuerde lo hemosa que luce hoy, que la sorprenda con detalles… que sea capaz de cambiar por usted, que este orgulloso de tomarla de la mano en la calle y que siempre busque la forma de estar con usted…y Auqnue a veces conocemos personas con las que nos gustaría que todas esas cosas ocurrieran…por alguna razón no sucede…pero a mi me gusta pensar que es…porque hay alguien mas…esperando por usted… solo queda esperar al o a la indicada.

Que tierno suena todo eso Axort, dijo Midna haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos guardaban un poco de trsitesa…. Es justo como a veces me imaginaba estar a lado de Link…Aunque… a veces duele pensar en que todo eso no va a ser.

Si, duele y mucho le respondi…aunque por otra parte… vera princesa le dije tomando una de sus manos que colgaba de su rodilla y arollidandome hasta quedar a la altura de su bello rostro… Mi padre una vez me dijo…Quien te haga llorar…no merece tus lagrimas… porque aquella persona que si se las meresca... jamas te hara llorar…. Y yo creo que nadie merece sus lagrimas princesa…. Mi rostro se había ruborizado, pero tenia que contenerme…Princesa, no le de sus lagrimas a alguien que no las merece… Si las cosas no se dan con una u otra persona…era simplemete porque no era el indicado…solo queda seguir esperando… y yo creo que hay alguien muy especial para usted princesa…en alguna parte….y ese hombre será el mas afortunado de la tierra un brillo cubrió mis ojos…

Axort…dijo Midna, su semblante había cambiado, una pequeña felicidad comenzaba a cobrar fuerza en su rostro, fue hay donde me lleve una gran sorpresa, pues la princesa se abalanzo sobre mi, dándome un suave abrazo… en ese momento sentí que me desmayaría, sentir su cuerpo contra el mio, el agradable aroma que despedia, como a lavanda, sus calidas manos, sin embargo, no se de donde saque fuerzas, y correspondi al abrazo de la princesa, cuando nos separamos, pude ver que el rsotro de la princesa había cambiado totalmente, tenia que desahogarse y me alegraba mucho haber podido ayudarla. Y esa procupacion en mi pecho había empezado a irse también.

Gracias Axort, dijo Midna antes de volver a revolver mi cabello…supongo que la mejor solución hacia algún problema…es solo dejar que el viento se lo lleve_ Ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor princesa…

Heheeeheheheee rio Mida…bueno ya hablamos mucho de mi… ¿que hay de ti Axort, hay alguien en tu vida?

Yo no respindi ante eso…solo note que la mirada traviesa de Midna había despertado_ amm ¿yo? Hehe ¿que puedo decir? dije a la vez que mis dedos índices se pegaban entre si. Solo dilo y ya…¿traes a alguien comiendo de tu mano? Heheheheee rio Midna

Pues…en realidad yo … ¿es necesario que lo diga? Dije apenado_no supongo, que no me dijo Midna, auqnue podía ordenarte que lo hiciesras… jijiji

Whops… dije…esta bien dije suspirando…Yo… en mis diesiocho años de vida…No eh tenido a nadie…. Mi sembalnte se había apagado por completo… ¡¿qué, ni siquera amigos con derecho?! me pregunto Midna sorprendida_ No, le respondi, Hey pero algo has de haber conseguido en todo este tiempo ¿no?

Si lo intente….varias veces….ok vale fueron demasiadas, rectifique…aunque nunca, me han hecho caso

¿cuántas mujeres intentaste conquistar Axort? Dijo Midna.

Perdi la cuenta… dije recargando mi quijada en mi mano… hasta hace un año pensé que había encontrado a la indicada…pero…elijio a alguien mas…aun a veces me duele_ Bueno pero ya habras tenido tu primer beso, ya sabes….como todos aquí, dijo Midna_ Yo no respondi solo mis ojos liberaron unas pequeñas lagrimas de cocodrilo

Ups pensó Midna…. La que va a sufrir cuando sea su primera vez…. ¡Naaaaaah pues serán idiotas dijo Midna, a veces las mujeres pueden ser idiotas tambien Axort… excepto yo claro… Dijo levantándose del trono… Bueno Axort, tu y yo tenemos algo en común…hehehe hemos fracasado en el amor…aunque creo lo mismo que tu, alguien esepecial debe estar esperando por nosotros ahora…solo queda tener pasiencia, y una vez mas la princesa sacudió mi cabello. hehehe y creo que tu también mereces a alguien especial…y será muy afortunada, dijo soltando mi cabello_ Volvere en un momento Axort, debo meditar algunas cosas que me has dicho hoy, me dijo antes de bajar las escaleras, yo me quede sentado a los pies del trono de Midna, me sentía orgulloso haberla ayudado…Ella merece ser feliz, pensé, y en mi interior espero poder ser el hombre que la princesa se merece…se que es imposible ser el hombre perfecto…pero por ella estaria dispuesto a intentarlo…. Aunque mi valentía jamas se comparara a la de Link…por Midna….trartaria de ser el mejor.

La tarde llego cuando la princesa volvió de caminar de entre los jardines, su rostro y semblante se hayaban relajados y en paz, a saber que tanto había reflexionado alla su sonrisa y mirada coqueta había vuelto, y camianaba en el palcio con su singular estilo…de esa clase de auto seguridad que hacia temblar a las demás mujeres….

Aquí entre nos lectores..quiza pareciera que mis palabras fueran de gran ayuda a la princesa…auqnue yo les confiezo que en realidad, todo fue gracias a esa gran voluntad y fuerza en Midna de jamas rendirse ante nada lo que en realidad la ayudo…quizá yo solo le di un leve empujon y ya….y debo decir… que es algo que admiro de ella…que fácil seria algunas cosas en la vida si tuvieras el valor para luchar, asi como la princesa.

Era las cinco cuando todos en el palacio comían, entre los sirvientes se hayaban comentando el repentino cambio en la princesa…estos días la princesa solia estar triste hasta que el sol huia de la noche, pero hoy era distinto, yo no dije nada, tenia una promesa….ahora algo inquietaba mi interior…como podría acercarme mas a la princesa….si, hoy di un buen paso, pero, solo puse una pequeña tabla, de un centenar, que nececitaria para construir un puente que me lleve hacia ella, ya era hora de tragarme todos esos miedos y nervios que me invadían cuando la veía, a las mujeres no les gustan los cobardes, y se que si lo intento…poco a poco y con tiempo, y muucha paciencia podre irme ganando un espacio, en ese lugar tan hermoso que es el corazón de la princesa….

Pasaron 3 meses desde que entre a ser el bufon de la princesa, en medio del ajetreo diario por el que tenia que pasar la princesa, para mantener este reino en orden y restaurar la paz que tenia antes, yo siempre que podía me acercaba a ella, nuestra pequeña relación de Bufon, sirviente a princesa, se iba endulzando un poco con el baile de los días, me alegraba tanto cuando por mis torpesas ocacionados por los nervios que me producia estar cerca de ella me hacia cometer o hacer tonterías, y las bromas pesadas de la princesa no eran ecepcion, algunos podrían penzar que era…una especie de masoquista, al dejarme humillar por la princesa de formas a veces poco ortodoxas…pero no era eso lo que me alegraba…lo que me alegraba era…verla feliz, cuando reia, y esa destellante sonrisa que se formaba con sus dos perfectos labios.

Si puede que no era la manera del todo correcta para hacerla sonreir…es momento de cambiar de táctica…y lo supe cuando vi que el dia 19 del mes que había entrado… a 7 meses de esa amarga despedida, la princesa se comporto como de costumbre, no hubo tristesa o melancolía en su semblante ese dia, mas quizá en su interior aun sentía pequeños tirones del pasado…pero bueno el corazón aunque aprende a sanar, no lo hace rápidamente, pero ya era un inicio…

Tal vez me condenen como un usurpador…pues quizá pareciera que intentaba quitar el recuerdo de link del corazón de la princesa….pero puedo jurara que no lo hacia para intentar ocupar su lugar, yo lo hacia por Midna, mi deseo era ver a Midna feliz otra vez y si ella no podía serlo a causa de ese recuerdo…. A veces es mejor dejarlo ir…por mas que duela al principio, de todas formas, yo llevaba las de perder, tienen idea de cuantos Twili jóvenes y apuestos mas refinados que yo visitaban a la princesa, la posibilidad de estar a lado de ella, era casi nulas, mas ella había conquistado mi corazón de tal forma que aunque sabia que seria un sueño imposible de realizar, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque algo me deica que al momento de enfrentar la cruda realidad, no iba a poder soportar escuhar esas palabras de la princesa…. Y sabia que ni todo mi discursito barato con el que tarte de animar a la princesa y ningún otra palabra me darían consuelo cuando ese momento llegue…mas esa fue mi decisión y estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo….


	4. El espejo es restaurado

Hola y bienvenidos a la cuarta parte de esta historia… esta vez yo y mi impaciencia intentando conquistar a Midna… y unas diosas mu Troll.. oh bueno, disfrútenlo, les agradecería que comentaran… me interesa saber si escribo con las manos o con el culo… lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas.. mi maldito Word no marca bien los errores

Capitulo 4: Cinceridad ¾ y el espejo Troll

Oh los miércoles, menuda trola eh…la tercer parte del lunes, menudo agobio ¿no?….Jajajaja ¡pues No! Bueno al menos no para mi…Desde aquel día en que fui nombrado Bufón real, cada día nuevo que llegaba era una oportunidad mas que tendría yo para acercarme al corazón de la princesa, Era tal mi ilusión que la pesades de las mañanas ya no tenia efecto en mi.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando escuche el ruido de mi reloj, aunque ese objeto maligno estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de mis oídos, tarde un poco en recuperar la conciencia, a penas y abrí los ojos y me percate que había pasado toda la noche abrazando a mi almohada, me había aferrado a ella como un salvavidas…fue tal la presión de mis piernas y brazos que la almohada se había deformado…. A eso añadan que la punta de mi almohada estaba cubierta de saliva.

Fue hay que recordé que la noche anterior, había vuelto a soñar con la princesa… No os preocupéis, no fue nada pervertido… Solo era el mismo sueño que…aunque era recurrente me fasinaba estar en el.

Se trataba de la princesa Midna y Yo, caminando por un bosque muy raro…donde los helechos y arboles eran verdes, el sol brillaba de una forma aterradora, parecía quemar el cielo, aquello era tan raro que no parecía ser nuestro mundo, sin embargo, lo que mejor recuerdo es como caminaba al lado de la princesa, ambos tomados de las manos, cada uno de nuestros dedos entrelazados, caminábamos con tranquilidad y ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo recargaba mi cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, era tal la paz de ese momento que mis ojos se entrecerraban, y así seguíamos camiando, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que llegamos a una vereda en medio del bosque donde la luz de ese extraño sol quemaba las sombras de los arboles formando un bello halo.

Midna y yo caminámos hasta que ambos nos hallamos en medio de aquel halo de luz, recuerdo que volteábamos a ver al rostro del otro, nuestras manos acariciaban lentamente nuestras mejillas, un rubor en mi rostro aparecía a la par que un brillo se reflejaba en mis ojos, la princesa también mostraba aquel brillo en sus ojos de ámbar y rubí, yo me ponía de puntitas para igualar la altura de la princesa, sin llegar a lograrlo, y es entonces que ella acercaba su hermoso rostro hacia mi, yo cerraba los ojos de la emoción, hasta solo sentir, sus suaves y dulces labios tocar los míos…. Y siempre era en aquel precioso momento que despertaba…siempre en ese momento…pero bueno…mejor recibir un beso de Midna en persona…que en un sueño

Oh bueno, hora de saltar del sueño…!a la realidad! dije entusiasmado.

Salte de la cama y fui a bañarme, me puse mi uniforme de Bufon y me rociaba media botella de perfume….hmm, a saber cuantas botellas eh gastado en estos 3 meses que vivo en el palacio.

Tan pronto termine y salí de mi habitación hacia el comedor, donde se hallaban todos los trabajadores del palacio desayunando tranquilamente.

Entre discretamente al lugar, salude a los pocos que se encontraban hay, pues aun era temprano, yo ya moría de hambre, así que decidí empezar a comer, la comida de aquella mañana era tan buena que ni siquiera note la presencia de 3 sirvientes de la princesa que se hallaban a pocos metros de mi, y ni por asombro imaginaba de que hablaban.

¡Vamos no seas cobarde ve tu! Dijo uno de los sirvientes_ ¿¡Quieres que muera!? No gracias no…aun soy muy joven, respondio el otro_ ¡Silencio los dos! Hay que pensar en una solución rápido, dijo la única mujer de aquel grupo_ ¡Rayos! Porque Chell tenia que enfermarse, ¿que vamos a hacer?, pregunto de nuevo uno de los hombres_ Oye tu estas enamorado de la princesa porque no vas tu, volvió a hablar la mujer_ En efecto, amo a la princesa….pero no creo que mi cuello lo valga, respondio el twili algo asustado,_ ¡Ya lo se! Hablo el tercer sirviente… ¿Por qué no enviamos a alguien mas?_ Si claro hablo la mujer…todos aquí son concietes del peligro que conlleva ir haya arriba…Ni el soldado mas valiente del palacio lo intentaría volvió a hablar la mujer.

Bueno querida…No todos saben de aquel peligro, dijo el twili, mientras me observaba_ ¿El bufon? Respondio la mujer…jajaja apenas lleva 3 meses trabajando aquí y ¿quieres que lo mate?_ ¡Hey es mi cuello o el suyo! Resongo aquel twili_ Si, tienes razón dijo el segundo sirviente, además…me nerva las entrañas que ese "niño bonito" dijo burlon este siempre tan cerca de la princesa_ Si en verdad te importara…irias haya arriba grito la mujer_ ¡Hey el amor no se paga con la vida! Respondio el segundo sirviente_ Mejor admite que sabes que la princesa se tiraría de la torre mas alta del castillo antes de hacerte caso_ se burlo la sirviente de el _ ¡Cierra el pico! Dijo el twili enojado_ ¿Hemos tomado una decisión entonces?

Los dos Twili asintieron con la cabeza, yo por mi parte me hallaba a la mitad de mi desayuo, cuando la chica de aquel grupo se me acerco….

¡Hola! Amm señor bufon…me parece que no nos hemos presentado_ ho… hola, le respondi confundido, mi nombre es Axort _ Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Eowyn … Oye, debo decirte que tus actuaciónes son increibles… La princesa debe pasársela genial ¿eh?

Eh…bueno solo hago lo que puedo, le respondí _ Ya veo…y parece que haces ejercicio_ Emmm, bueno yo… la situación se volvía un poco incomoda, pensé, sonara raro, pero debido a que el palacio era tan grande en 3 meses que llevaba hay no había podido conocer a todos los demás sirvientes de la princesa… Si, a ella ya la había visto antes, aunque me extrañaba su repentina curiosidad por mi.

Oh perdona, dijo algo sonrojada, no quiero incomodarte…veras es que necesito la ayuda de un Twili como tu… Eh, claro… ¿En que puedo ayudarte? Se trata de chell, es que a mi y a mis camaradas nos han repartido sus responsabilidades dijo Eowyn _ Ocurre que esta muy resfriada, y no podrá salir de su cuarto en unos días, asi que a mi y mis compañeros nos dividieron sus responsabilidades_ Oh, ya veo, debe ser frustrante, le dije _ Jeje no me gusta molestar a los demás con mis asuntos, dijo Eowyn, pero es que esta mañana me torci el tobillo y no puedo subir escaleras…. Asi que… me gustaría saber ¿si podrías tomar mi puesto en mi primer tarea del dia?

Hehe claro, no hay problema, ¿qué debo hacer?_ Oh no es nada del otro mundo, me dijo, solo debes de ir hasta la ultima torre del palacio y despertar a la princesa…

En aquel momento mi cabeza se quebró por completo, y mis mejillas se ruborizaron, un montón de pensamientos encontrados chocaron en mi mente, por un lado, la idea de poder ser el primero en ver a mi princesa, y poder darle los buenos días, y por otro lado… Seria incorrecto, ella debe estar esperando a Chell o a Eowyn… y si me ve a mi… seguramente pensara lo peor, y si no es así…No creo que sea la forma correcta de acercarme a ella, y por otra parte, si nadie despierta a la princesa, seguro que se enfadara, pensé rápidamente que podía hacer _ Esto…no creo que yo se al mas indicado para despertarla, respondi_ ¡Oh! Porfavor Axort, debes hacerlo…por todos nosotros, ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá si se enfada?

Si, ya eh escuchado lo que ocurre cuando se enfada, pero… No puedo ir yo… ¿!Pero porque No?!

Venga Eowyn…es obvio yo soy un hombre…ella una mujer… Dudo mucho que le agrade eso_ Oh porfavor, no seas malo, dijo Eowyn, Vamos ve y despiértala, si hay algún malentendido, juro por las Diosas que yo responderé por ti… ¿que dices?

…No lo se, dije pensante…

Oh bueno, dijo Eowyn…entonces, tendre que pedirle a otro hombre…que lo haga por mi.

¡Ni lo pienses! Grite sacando los colmillos _ Pues a que esperas Señor mallitas, dijo burlona Eowyn, ve a por la princesa_ ¡Eso hare! Grite, pero no porque tu me lo pidas_ Da igual dijo Eowyn cruzada de brazos

Ya con los celos a tope, decidi levantarme sin haber termiando mi desayuno y entre gruñidos y el entrecejo fruncido comencé a caminar hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los a los apocentos de la princesa.

Jajajaja, adiós muy buenas Bufon, rio Eowyn _ Pobre, no quedara nada de el dijo uno de sus amigos, _ Bueno, eso le pasa por acercarse a mi Princesa, dijo el otro _ Naaah, no nos precipitemos dijo Eowyn, igual y solo le saca un ojo y ya, como al de la otra vez _ Crei que le había roto los brazos, dijo el twili _ Eso fue la semana pasada, yo hablaba del mes anterior…

Mientras tanto, e ignorando por completo las intenciones de esos 3, me encontraba subiendo por las escaleras del palacio, En cierto modo, me molestaba que algunos de por aquí se aprovecharan de mi… debilidad por la princesa, muchas veces acababa haciendo o diciendo cosas que no me agradaban bajo la amenaza de que la princesa se enteraría de mis sentimientos, o a veces solo bastaba con inducirme a la idea de que otro hombre se acercaran a la princesa… ¡Diosas!, no se como es que la princesa no sospecha nada…. Bueno, las ventajas de que le preocupe mas su cabello que el resto del mundo.

En mi trayecto segui pensando en como pordria mantener estos chantajes a raya, o al menos como no ser tan ridículamente obio, continue pensando, hasta que llegue al umbral de una puerta de piedra y adornada con los mismos símbolos de la túnica de la princesa_ Bien… es aquí dije, estaba por poner mi mano sobre la puerta, cuando un pensamiento me detuvo, ¿Qué pensara la princesa de esto?... ¿Y si se enfada conmigo?, estas y otras dudas se metieron en mi cabeza que de la presión comencé a jalonearme el cabello "AAAAAAAAGH"¿¡Que debo hacer!? Grite, si la despierto, me matara, si no la despierto, nos matara a todos… aaay, creo que la decicon es obvia…

Me quede paralisado en la puerta como 4 minutos, pensando en que hacer, como despertarla, que palabras usar, y como pedir disculpas.

Pase algo de saliva y toque la puerta de piedra que por arte de magia se desvanecio en manchas verdosas, mostrando una fina cortina purpura que cubria la habitación.

Con cuidado me adentre en aquel umbral, me sorprendi al ver lo grande y bello que era, los muebles echos de materiales finos, el piso cubierto por una fina alfombra, y todo el techo adornado de cortinas purpuaras que hacían forma de amacas, sin embargo el lugar era muy oscuro, por otro lado encontrar a la princesa no seria problema, su gran cama se hallaba en medio del cuarto, y aunque las sabanas la cubrían, aquellos tatuajes de su cuerpo y el brillo de su cabello quemaban la oscuridad del cuarto, mis mejillas se volvían mas y mas rojas a medida que me acercaba hacia la princesa.

Fue en aquel momento que la vi, abrazada a una de sus almohadas y cubierta por unas sabanas rojas, con ecepcion de sus hombros, al verla bien quede paralizado por su belleza, sus rojos cabellos cayendo por su rostro… aquellos labios, su rostro tan perfecto, y su cabeza que era cubierta por un peculiar gorro verde, que desentonaba con el resto del cuarto, y la tela no parecía ser del crepúsculo…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve admirando aquella belleza que dormia tan tranquilamente en su cama… Que las Diosas me perdonen por lo que hare, sin duda seria de un desalmado hacer eso, interrumpir la paz de un angel…

Tome una bucanada de aire cuando me arodille para estar mas cerca de la princesa, y con los dedos temblorosos mas con delicadeza recorri aquel mechon de cabello que cubria su frente

¿Qué debo hacer princesa Midna? Dije, ¿Cómo podría tener su corazon?, ¿Me enseñaría a leer sus labios al ver la luz de la luna?

Es tan hemrosa, dije, en aquel momento no me preocupaba hablar en voz alta, pues era obio que su sueño era profundo, No se cuanto mas podre aguantar esto, tres meses, admirándola, estando a su lado…. Y no tengo el coraje o la fuerza de decirle lo que siento, sin duda hablar ahora que usted duerme, es de cobardes… Hay veces en que pienso en ser cincero, pero cuando me voy a acercar a su rostro mi boca se paraliza y todo mi cuerpo tiembla, y su voz que es un dulce para mis oídos…

Mis dedos aunque aun temblando, procedieron a acariciar sus finas mejillas, bajando hasta su barbilla para luego subir a la altura de sus ojos…

En verdad es hermosa, dije, me siento tan feliz cuando estoy a su lado, y aun mas cuando veo que por mis tonterías usted sonríe… Jejeje, sabe princesa, yo una vez hice una canción para usted…hace dos años , aun recuerdo aquella letra que compuse para usted… Iba algo asi…

Estrella fugaz, que enciende mi ser, misteriosa mujer…

Con tu amor sensual, haz que mis sueños sean una verdad..

Toma mi alma hoy, llévame al mundo, donde pueda soñar…

"Uuuuuh", debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado estas

Voy a buscar, una señal, una cancion

"Uuuuh" Debo saber si en verdad, en algún lado aguardas por mi,

Pues solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudara…

Con cada amanecer, tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer,

Siempre dejando en mi, lujuria total, y el deseo de abrazarte

Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar

En aquel mundo tibio…casi real

Ire a buscar, una señal

Para al fin encontrarte en aquel camino, por el que vas

"Uuuuh" Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estas

¡voy a buscar, una señal, una canción!

"Uuuuh" Debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estas..

Solo el amor, que tu me das me ayudara…

Bueno…eso es todo, la soledad me aquejaba en ese momento…je, mas que ahora, asi que nunca la termine… Aunque ¿sabe princesa Midna? Nunca me agrado la canción, pues no tenia nombre…pero ahora gracias a usted, esa canción tiene significado al fin, aquella mujer misteriosa… es usted, usted, es aquella mujer que hacia realidad mis sueños, usted es aquella mujer con la que llevaba soñando desde hace años…tan solo esperando el momento para conocerla… Muchas veces pensé que la hallaria en los confines del mundo…cuando siempre estuvo a dos horas de mi hogar…

Usted le da significado a mi canción, sin usted, solo es una oda a una fantasia… ¡Pero usted la vuelve real!…. Y anque muchas veces la imagine, jamas fue tan hermosa como lo es en persona… llevo años soñando con usted…Por favor princesa Midna, lléveme a ese mundo tibio…pues solo su amor, me ayudara.

Asi pase aquel rato, hablando en vano a la princesa Midna, aunque fue algo confortante ser sincero ante su rostro…aunque no escuche nada…eso esta bien, Quiza si fuera sincero ahora solo se confundiría, continue acariciando su rostro a la vez que una sensacion se expandia por mi cuerpo… En realidad. Bueno, mas que sensacion, era el deseo de besarla… aquel impulso se apoderaba de mi, mi rostro continuaba enrojeciéndose, y un calor muy especial cubria mi cuerpo.

Asi comencé a acercar mi rostro al de ella, mis ojos se cerraban con forme me acercaba a sus labios… Por favor…pensé, déjeme ser aquel hombre… deme la dicha de acompañarla hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida, solo un poco de su amor princesa… y mi corazón, será todo para usted… Por favor…. Solo un "si" y sere por siempre para usted

Continue acercándome hacia ella hasta que la punta de mi nariz roso la de ella, en aquel momento abri mis ojos, y apreté mis labios, pensé unos segundo y decidi que lo mejor era detenerme…. Si estoy harto de mi impotencia ante la presencia de la princesa… pero, esto no es la forma adecuada… Primero… eh de ganarme su corazón, y luego sus besos…Le prometo que hare que se enamore de mi Princesa Midna, le dije

Me aparte de ella cuando mi pecho aun seguía temblando, aun no se como lo hice… pero…no pensaba dejar esto asi…puse un beso en mis dedos para luego llevar mis dedos a la frente de la princesa… aquel beso en su frente, fue una promsea…la promesa de que seria digno de su amor…

Me quede unos segundos mas viendo su hermosos rostro, cuando sacudi mi cabeza con la esperanza de despabilar

Seque el sudor de mis manos, y con delicadeza tome una de las manos de la princesa que salía de la sabana, comencé a tirar de su mano a la vez que llamaba por su nombre…

Eh, princesa Midna, despierte… pinceesaaaa

Unos quejidos fueron la respuesta de la princesa cuando de pronto su cabello se torno a un rojo carmesí y las puntas de este se volvieron verdes, y con furia su cabello se enredo en mi cuello mientras se deslizaba por mi rostro_ ¿Eh quien eres? Dijo la princesa aun con los ojos cerrados_ Soy yo princesa… Axort, dije con algo de miedo, su cabello comenzaba a hacer presión sobre mi cuello_ ¿Eh cual axort? Volvió a hablar la princesa y su cabello me levanto del piso, y comenzó a extrangularme, aunque intente quitármelo fue inutil _ ¡Soy Axort su bufon! Grite _ ¿Eh? Oh eres tu _ dijo Midna abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Entonces su cabello me solto, con fuerza hacia el suelo; eso me gano por pasarme de mañoso pensé

Perdona Axort, es parte del poder de la sombra fundida…. Aun no lo controlo bien_ Ahora veo porque esa tramposa de Eowyn quería que subiera yo dije sobándome el trasero_ ¿Estas bien? Dijo Midna; y mas importante ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Oh perdóneme princesa; solo vine a despertarla_ Oh era eso, dijo Midna, bueno, gracias Axort dijo abrazando su almohada, aun acostada; ¿Pero porque tu, y Eowyn?

Según… se lastimo el tobillo le dije_ Oh axort, dijo Midna, caíste en su truco mas viejo… simpre dice eso para safarse de responsabilidades… Hoy le dare una buena tunda, aunque es gracioso que a tus años, y eres muy inocente heheheee

La reacción de la princesa no fue nada de lo que yo esperaba, simplemente dio un pequeño bostezo y se volvió a acurrucar en la almohada_ Emmm, ¿princesa? Dije; oh es verdad, Axort…"Waaaaaaa" odio los miércoles, dijo tallándose en la almohada; Oh bueno, al mal tiempo darle prisa.

Y a si sin mas la princesa se reincorporo en su cama, las sabanas amarradas a su cuerpo se cayeron, mostrando un camisón blanco que…. oh venga, que se veía jodidamente ardiente con el…

Mis ojos se agrandaron como un par de platos, y un hilo de sangre escapo por mi nariz; al parecer le daba igual la presencia de quien estuviera hay, sin embargo tenia que mantener la compostura, asi que gire mi cabeza al otro lado de la habitación para dejar de ver aquella imagen tan…. Tan…. Ala, que ni se como describir aquello…

Hey axort, hoy no hay mucho que hacer asi que puedes tomarte la tarde libre; dijo Midna….¿que haces?_ Ammm nada princesa dije cerrando mis ojos; jeje relájate Axort, estoy visible; y confio en ti… Tal vez si alguien mas hubiera subido le hubiera roto el cuello… Por cierto ¿qué hora es?

"Uuuuuuh" si supiera; pensé_ Son casi las 8 princesa; ¡Las 8! Dijo Midna, ¡"Aaaaaay", pero porque siempre quieren despertarme tan temprano, ellos son los sirvientes!

Entonces Midna se tumbo en la cama de nuevo; Aaaaagh que agobio dijo Midna con sus manos en sus ojos_ Si aun tiene sueño princesa puedo volver mas tarde por usted, le dije_ ¿Arias eso por mi?... pero te van a regañar, dijo Midna_ Jeje no me importa… a fin de cuentas yo solo respondo ante usted, puedo decir que me perdi en el camino_ hehehee, gracias Axort… solo dame 30 minutos mas_ Claro princesa.

Fue asi que la princesa se cubrió de nuevo con sus sabanas, yo me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, intentando no ver a la princesa.

Oh Axort dijo Midna _ ¿Si princesa?; hehehee, gracias, dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Una vez que sali de la habitación sabia que no podía ir a bajo, asi que pensé que mientras pasaban esos 30 minutos subir a los palcos del palacio.

Al llegar hay pude ver que Midna tenia razón, despertar a estas horas es de gilipollas… si aquí parece que siempre atardece…!DAAH!… crepúsculo… pero incluos las criaturas del mal como nosotros necesitamos dormir a veces… Pase un tiempo viendo el solo de nuestro mundo, cada año mas moribundo que el anterior, y con ello nuestro hogar se volvia aun mas agradable…

Justo pasaron 30 minutos y volvi a bajar para despertar…de nuevo a la princesa, llegue a la puerta una vez mas_ Princesa soy yo de nuevo dije desde la puerta, pues era probable que ya estuviera despierta.

La puerta se abrió por si sola y yo aunque extrañado, entre en la habitación; ¿Amm princesa? Dije_ Hola de nuevo Axort, dijo Midna desde su cama esta vez con su usual tono de voz; "waaaaaa" bostezo Midna, ¿a que es increíble dormir de mas? Dijo estirando sus brazos_ Jeje si lo es respondi_ Oh bueno ya estoy mejor dijo Midna.

Entonces la princesa arrojo las sabanas de su cama y comenzó a levitar sobre su cama, mientras continuaba estirandose en el aire. Si bien aquello era muy tierno…. Esta vez pude ver mucho mas que la otra vez, mi cara estaba roja como el carbón al ver esa pequeño camisón, y mas aun al ver como se elevava con el viento acariciando las piernas de la princesa… sin duda la princesa tenia un don para la sensualidad…. Y aquel extraño gorro verde le daba un aspecto muy adorable

"Aaaaaaaaaghr" chille en mi mente; ¡Lo esta haciendo a proposito! Pensé mientras cubria mi cara… Nececitare un balde de agua fría…

Oh Axort…disfruto de tu compañía…peeero debo areglarme…puedes esperar afuera, dijo Midna aun en el aire;¡lo huebiera dicho desde antes no cree!, pensé_ Si princesa.

Ni lento ni perezoso sali de la habitación; aun con la cara roja y las manos sudorosas… pero las cosas no podían haberse puesto peor cuando cierto…inconveniente en mi entre pierna apareció…. (Creen que ser hombre es fácil…y luego andar en mallas todo el dia…)

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Volvi a gritar ¡Princesa porque me hace esto! No dejaba de gritar en mi mente, ¡sin duda la rima "lujuria total" le quedo muy bien aaaagh!

Me arrastre hasta la pared y comencé a respirar profundamente, intentando calmarme, sin embargo apenas y funcionaba, en mi desesperación comence a darme golpes contra la pared; al cabo de un tiempo logre controlarme. Me quede sentado en el suelo cuando Midna salio de su habitación, arreglada con su negra túnica, su extraño pero elegante peinado y ese bonito arreglo de plata sobre su frente.

Oh sigues aquí; dijo Midna, muy bien vamos a bajo Axort; Umm si princesa.

Acompañe a la princesa Midna, a la sala del trono, los sirvientes pusieron el grito en el cielo al ver que la princesa no había despertado a la hora establecida; mas solo vasto de la mirada seria de Midna para aplacarlos… menudo poder el de esta mujer.

La mañana continuo como usualmente, con la ecepcion de que Eowyn termino con un nuevo tatuaje en el rsotro…era el puño de la princesa Midna, y acompañado con una elegante pintura violeta en su ojo, ni mas ni menos…gracias princesa…bueno el resto fue igual yo bailando por hay, Midna atendiendo asuntos del reino, y yo hubiese seguido areglandome las mallitas si Midna no me hubiera llamado.

Oh Axort dijo Midna, hay una caja de cerveza en la que estoy pensnado…la escondi en una alacena, afuera en el patio de en frente…podrias ir a por ella_ Amm ¿no cree que es muy temprano para eso princesa? Pregunte _ Callate y te dare una botella dijo Midna _ ¡A la orden princesa! Sali corriendo a por aquel encargo; jajaja Hombres…son tan predecibles, dijo Midna

Sali del palacio hacia un jardín que llevaba a la calle, en una de las murallas había una puerta marron, justo estaba por llegar hay, cuando un estruendo se escucho en las cercanías, algunos guardias salieron corriendo mientras el humo se elevaba de las cercanías y un rugido puso la piel de gallina a todos; era uno de esos monstruos de las sombras había escapado del calabozo, eran bestias para la guerra mas sin embargo solo responden ante la princesa; los guardias asustados trataron de huir, otros le lanzaron lanzas y flechas las cuales la bestia esquivo, saltando entre las murallas y plazas del jardín iba alcanzando a sus atacantes.

Uno a uno los soldados eran apalstados por aquel monstruo, mientras gritaba de manera estrepitosa; una madre y su hijo pequeño se hallaban hay para dejar flores a la princesa, cuando aquella bestia se percato de su presencia, al verlos la criatura, se preparo para envestirlos con su cabeza de piedra, comenzó a correr hacia ellos con violencia, la madre y su hijo habían sido presas del miedo, no podían escapar de la criatura, la madre en llanto solo abrazo a su hijo y le dio la espala al monstruo en un intento de protejerlos.

Antes de que el mosntruo los alcanzara yo me interpuse en su camino, puse las manos en frente de la bestia; ¡Corran! Le grite a la mujer, ella tomo a su hijo en brazos y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo; yo le grite al mosntruo para llamar su atención, aquella criatura se dirijia a mi, cerre mis ojos cuando lo vi aproximándose a mi, mas ecuando estaba a punto de envestirme este se detuvo.

¡Que sucede ahora! Dijo Midna saliendo de uno de los palcos de las murallas_ ¡Una de las bestias de las sombras escapo del calabozo Midna! Dijo uno de los soldados _ Oh muy bien… ¡Y donde puñetas esta! Exploto Midna; ¡Es que acaso todo lo tengo que hacer yo!

Los ojos de la princesa se iluminaron de un rojo intenso; ¡Espere espere! Grito el soldado; ¡Esta hay abajo, mire! Grito apuntando con un dedo; ¿¡pero que!? dijo Midna soltando el cuello del soldado; Cual seria la sorpresa de Midna al verme a mi con la bestia de las sombras como si fueramos compañeros de toda la vida, de forma extraña, la criatura actuaba como un cachorro para conmigo, su bífida le lengua salia de su boca de piedra para lamer mi rostro cual cachorro, yo correspondi haciéndole pequeñas caricias en su cresta, si me hayaba desconcertado, pero si esto calmaba a la bestia…. Me daba igual

¡Pero como es posible! Dijo el soldado desde la muralla, creía que esas bestias solo la obedecían a usted Midna; En realidad, dijo Midna, no es necesario ser el gobernador del crepúsculo para que te obedezcan, estas criaturas distinguen entre la gente común y aquellos que poseen magia poderosa en su interior; ahora que recuerdo, hasta Zant con todos sus trucos baratos tenia dificultades en hacer a estas bestias sus subordinados, solo con el poder de aquel cerdo pudo dominarlos...

¡¿Quiere decir que su bufon es…especial?! Pregunto el guardia _ No lo se, dijo Midna; Pero por otro lado…seria muy interesante ver de que mas eres capas…Leoni Axort, pensó Midna con una maliciosa sonrisa…

Con excepción de aquel incidente, el dia continuo con normalidad, sin embargo debo decir que este dia fue muy bueno para mi, salve a una madre y su hijo de una bestia, todos los soldados me felicitaron por aquella valentía, y también pude ser sincero con Midna al fin…meeeh, mas o menos.

La tarde se fue rápidamente y con su despedida llego la noche; todos en el palacio se fueron a dormir, aunque me extraño que la princesa Midna no se quedara hasta tarde como usualmente lo hacia; Oh bueno mañana podre verla de nuevo pensé….

Asi me fui a mi habitación e hice mi rutina de siempre, me recosté en mi cama, y pase unos minutos pensando en la princesa hasta que me quede dormido, y para rematar este buen dia, otras vez vino a mi aquel sueño, aunque me seguía extrañando que aquel lugar donde estábamos no se parecía en nada al crepúsculo…

La noche avanzo… y con ella mi sueño…mas sin embargo justo en aquella parte donde Midna y yo estábamos por besarnos, algo interrumpio mi sueño…solo que esta vez no fue la alarma

Pssst, pssst Axort… ¡Axort! Despierta; una voz chillona repetia mi nombre, a la vez que sacudia mi hombro derecho _ "aummm" 5 minutos maaas dije dormitando.

¡Axort, despierta, es una orden! Aquella voz chillona grito a mi oído eh hizo que callera de la cama _ ¿pero que coño? ¡"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" que demonios eres tu!

Mis ojos se abrieron de solsayo cuando me percate que aquella voz chillona pertenecia a un raro duende de aspecto femenino, lo mas raro es que parecía ser un twili, su cuerpo era muy pequeño para su cabezota, y aunque no tenia pinta de ser agresiva, para mi era una gran sorpresa ver un ser asi…

¡Callate gilipollas o despertaras a los guardas!, soy yo, Midna…

¡Queeeeeeeeeee! Grite, mas esa criatura interrumpio mi grito al poner su cabello en forma de mano sobre mi cara

¡Que te calles idiota, o te hare un calzon chino que jamas olvidaras!; ¡Ostia si es la princesa!, dije sorpendido… pero ¿cómo, princeca que le ocurrio? _ Yo estoy bien bobo, ahora metete un calcetín en la boca y ¡sígueme!, _ ¡A la orden princesa! dije levantándome del suelo; _ "!wooou woooou wooooou!" dijo Midna sonrojada; esto….no creo que puedas salir asi… heheheee; ¿Eh de que habla? _ Perdona Axort, no sabia que dormias en boxers, dijo Midna cubriéndose los ojos…

"!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" grite tapándome con las sabanas…. ¡Aviseme! Le dije; Oh venga Axort, tu me viste en pijama ayer, ya estamos a mano dijo Midna _ ¡N…No es lo mismo princesa! me queje; Oh en efecto Axort, debi darte una bofetada, venga ponte algo que das pena, te estare esperando en los establos ¿vale?…¡Y no tardes!

Entonces la princesa se convirtió en un monton de burbujillas negras que atravesaron mi pared; Oh menuda forma de empezar la mañana pensé.

Al desconocer las intenciones de la princesa decidi solo ponerme mi ropa de diario y sali en cunclillas de mi habitación… aunque fue raro que no me topara con ningún guardia…pero supuse que esto era algo que la princesa ya había pre-planificado

Mientras tanto en el establo de los caballos, la princesa Midna se las arreglo para preparar uno de aquellos corseles; Vaya, no pensé que Axort fuera tan…. Atractivo después de todo…lo oculta bien..aunque supongo que se debe a su actitud de idiota; _ ¡Ya llegue princesa! dije al verla

Muy bien, dijo Midna, pues a que esperas, sube en el caballo, ya te dire yo adonde tienes que ir vale.

Decidi no decir nada, solo obedeci a la princesa, subi en el caballo y ella aprovecho su minsuculo tamaño y se acomodo de tras de mi nuca.

Hice lo que Midna me dijo y salimos por el puente trasero del castillo, el sol a duras penas comenzaba a cobrar fuerza.

Una vez que salimos a la ciudad, la princesa me susurraba adonde ir y yo ni por enterado de adonde planeaba llevarme… por otro lado ya me había imaginado en su momento, salir con la princesa a algún lado…solo que en mi mente todo ocurria muy diferente…

Continue siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad, a un lugar que jamas había visto… No había arboles, ni helechos solo era una pradera bañada de trigo… mas sin embargo el brillo muerto del sol le conferia un tono ambar

Bien, ya estamos aquí dijo Midna; no lo hiciste tan mal Axort, oh bien ya me había cansado de esta forma; y de un chasquido un aura violeta envolvió a la princesa devolviéndole su verdadera forma _ ¿Por qué estamos aquí princesa? le pregunte mientras bajaba del caballo; Oh ya lo veras Axort, mira lo que acabas de ver es la forma que adopte cuando Zant me maldijo… Ahora eh aprendido a controlar el cambio de las cosas…. Heheheee por ejemplo…

Midna volvió a dar un chasquido, yo no note nada raro…salvo que ahora la veía mucho mas alta que antes, y una maldita comezón en mi espalada se hacia presente; ¿Y bien, como te sientes?

La princesa tomo un pequeño espejo y lo puso en frente mia, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me había transformado en una especie de Lobo, mi pelaje era negro mas brillaba con un amarillo fosforesente, mis pupilas eran azules y una corona de acero nacia de mi cabeza, con el emblema de la princesa ni mas ni menos.

Al ver mi reflejo solte un chillido de la sorpresa y perdi el equilibrio, quede inconciente por unos instantes; Uuuuh, y pensé que lo soportarías, dijo Midna acercándose a mi, venga levántate, no te preocupes, te devolveré a tu forma humana cuando hayamos terminado aquí…pero antes…quiero que intentes hablar.

Vi a la princesa a los ojos por un momento me puse de pie…o…de patas y aunque sentía que era capaz de hablar…pensé que seria buena idea callarme; ¿A que esperas?, habla dijo Midna; Lo único que hice fue sacar la lengua de mi osico y comenzar a jadear, justo como los perros cuando se alegran de que su humano ah vuelto a casa.

Oh…creo que no salio como esperaba, pensó Midna; Bueno Axort por lo visto tus instintos salvajes te dominan en esta forma… que pena queria amaestrarte; Si princesa es una pena, pensé.

En aquel momento una idea demente atravezo mi cabeza, veamos la princesa me ah traido como un títere… me convierte en lobo y tenia pensado domesticarme… y para colmo entra a mi cuarto y casi y me ve como las Diosas me crearon… jeje, creo que es momento de ser un poco mañoso_ ¿Al menos puedes entender lo que digo? Me pregunto Midna, yo no dije nada, solo que esta vez comencé a jadear con mas fuerza y me acerque a las piernas de la princesa para comenzar a tallarme contra ellas _ ¿¡Hey que crees que haces!? ¡dejame!

Si bien le hice caso y me aparte comencé a saltar alrededor de ella dejando salir pequeños ladridos… como cuando un cachorro quiere jugar ¡¿Qué haces?! Dijo Midna, yo solo le respondi con ladridos, me acerque mas a ella y me pare en dos patas, recargándome en sus hombros mientras jadeaba _ ¡Quitate! Dijo Midna cuando me dio una buena ostia con su cabello, yo no hice nada solo seguía corriendo a su alrededor mientras movia mi cola lo mas rápido que podía

Bueno, por lo visto al menos si sabes hacer lo que te conviene, ven sígueme; Al ver que la princesa puso seriedad a su voz, decidi dejar los juegos por un rato y comencé a segurila… aunque le jaloneaba la capa cada vez que podía…aunque eso significaba llevarme otro tortazo.

Muy bien Axort… tal vez te preguntes porque te traje aquí, y porque decidi convertiré en lobo, veras, lo que hiciste ayer con la criatura…no lo hace cualquiera…pude ver que tal vez tengas potencial para otras cosas que solo ser un Bufon… y además…es nostalgia…paisajes similares como este hay en el mundo de la luz… y yo y Link, la mejor aventura de mi vida, recorrimos lugares asi… en busca de la sombra fundida…por eso te traje aquí…puesto que no estoy segura de si entiendes bien las cosas o no… tu eres la mejor persona que eh conocido después de Link y Zelda, por eso te traje aquí…tenia ganas de recordar aquellos lindos momentos que pase con mis amigos.

Si bien seguía jadeando, corriendo alrededor de la princesa, revolcándome en la tierra y persiguiendo mi cola cuando podía, escuchaba con atención lo que decía la princesa…fue hay que me alegre en verdad…pues reconocio que yo le importo…y haber compratido esos recuerdos tan atesorados por su corazón conmigo… pude ver en verdad que ya tenia un lugar en su corazón…aunque no era el que yo quería… Que puedo decir…hay que ser ambiciosos a veces..auqne creo que yo ya me estoy pasando.

Al ver la seriedad de lo que decía la princesa decidi dejarme de juegos por ahora y comencé a seguirla con singular interés; Vaaaya, veo que no eres tan estúpido después de todo.

Continue caminando al lado de Midna por un rato, en cierto modo esto me recordaba a mi sueño, por otro lado Midna comenzó a contarem detalles mas personales su aventura en el reino de la luz… como cuando casi se besa con Link por accidente y del vinculo tan especial que formo con la princesa Zelda.

Asi siguió su platica hasta que avistamos un árbol de hojas azules en medio de aquel prado, entonces Midna, camino hacia aquel árbol y se sento bajo las ramas de este, tomo un suspiro mientras contemplaba la asencion del sol. yo permaneci inmóvil por unos instantes, contemplando lo bella que lucia Midna bajo aquel arbol hasta que la princesa volteo y con su mano me hizo la señal de que me acercara a donde ella.

Aquella señal me alegro y llegue rápidamente hacia ella con la lengua de fuera, las orejas en punta y mi cola como un reguilete; Buen chico, dijo Midna, sabes una cosa Axort, a veces suelo escaparme del palacio en las mañanas y venir a este lugar antes de la puesta del sol… otras veces lo hago en la noche, me gusta soñar con el pasado, aquí puedo reflexionar mas tranquila que en el palacio, aunque a veces no me agrada quedarme sola tanto tiempo…. Si te portas bien y no tiras pelo, pudo llevarte aquí de vez en cuando.

Yo respondi con un ladrido, mas incluso siendo un lobo la belleza de Midna me seguía cautivando igualmente…. Asi que decidi seguir siendo un mañoso… ¿que podría salir mal?

No haría daño a nadie… y solo yo sabre de mis intenciones…

Con mi osico comencé a buscar la mano de Midna para que ella me acariciara, en un principio se negó, pero al creer que era mas un animal que una persona en aquel momento accedió, espere a ganarme mas su confianza y entonces me acosté sobre sus piernas; ¿¡Que te crees que haces!? "Haaaay" esta bien, solo no me dejes la túnica llena de pelo suspiro Midna.

Solo cerre los ojos mientas sentía las suaves manos de la princesa acariciar mi lomo, fue tal mi paz en aquel momento que un ronrroneo fue inevitable; jeje ¿te gusta esto? Verdad, mis ronroneos fueron mas frecuentes conforme Midna me acariciaba con mayor frenesí.

Los minutos que pasamos bajo aquel árbol se volvieron horas… Cierto, esto era mi sueño, y aunque en el fondo sentía remordimiento, por abusar de la inocencia de la princesa…. bueno, nadie saldría herido…salvo mi orgullo de macho.

Debo admitirlo Axort… hehehee me la paso muy bien a tu lado… aunque seas un lobo…

Lo que podía ser para los demás palabras sin mucha relevancia, a mi me habían atravezado el corazón, fue tal mi alegría en aquel momento que despabile y con euforia me acerque al rostro de la princesa, y con aquella misma euforia comencé a lamer la frente de la princesa _ "Jejejejejejeje" ¿¡que haces!? rio Midna sonrojada; yo seguía besando su frente con singular concentración, que hasta me las arregle para hacer a un lado la diadema de su frente… la plata sabe horribe… oh bueno, continuo.

¡jejejeje, Axort basta… me haces cosquillas! A mi no me importaba yo la seguía besando; ¡"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiijaaaaa" estoy besando a la princesa Midna, que os den a todos los demás hombres en el crepúsculo, ¡eh besado a Midnaaaaaa! Grite en mi mente; jajajajajaja ya Axort, lo mejor será que volvamos al palacio; dijo poniéndose de pie, dio un chasquido y me volvió a convertir en humano… solo que no note el cambio y seguía con la lengua en el aire; ¿Axort, recuerdas algo de lo que paso?

No que va… jijijiji pensé ¿Oh Dónde estoy…princesa que hago aqui? Dije;…. Oh, nada Axort, venga, vámonos, si le digo lo que acaba de hacer morirá de la vergüenza, pensó Midna

Fueron las 10 cuando volvimos al palacio, mas sin embargo me separe de la princesa a fuera del castillo, dijo que no tenia ganas de aguantar los regaños de sus sirvientes.

Cuando volvi al palacio los sirvientes me preguntaron alarmados donde estaría la princesa, sin embargo les dio la sorpresa a todos cuando la hayaron sentada en su trono como si jamas hubiera salido del palacio.

Llego la tarde en el crepúsculo, yo me encontraba haciendo el ridículo como en meses anteriores, aunque me daba igual, la princesa solo me observaba, era curioso, teníamos toda la libertad para hablar… mas sin embargo ninguno de nosotros decía alguna palabra… bueeeno la pena de lo de la mañana….

Transcurio el tiempo hasta que al fin la princesa hablo; Oh, Axort, podrias venir un momento, _ claro princesa, dije; Hey me gustaria que solo me dijeras Midna_ ¿pero no seria incorrecto eso?

¿Vez a alguien mas llamándome princesa?_ Eh pues…. Ooooooh; emm si imaginaba que en estos… 4 meses que casi llevas aquí te darias cuenta pronto; ¡¿pero, como?! Pregunte; fue el único protocolo que logre abolir… y puesto que eres el único que me dice princesa…. venga llamame Midna solamente; Ummm, claro…Midna.

Muy bien, sabes, en vista de lo que hiciste con la bestia del crepúsculo… y que no llevaste tan mal tu primer trasnformación a bestia sagrada… jeje, creeeeo que podrías… servirme de otra forma; oh…¿ a que se refiere con otra forma, princesa? _ ¡Midna, te dije!

Oh perdón; Veras Axort, te gustaría ser mi nuevo… guardaespaldas personal dijo Midna

¡¿Que?!; Si ¿no te gustaría salir de esas mallas de una vez? Oh eso si…tendras que estar donde yo este…por algo el guardia personal supongo…. Y bueeeno que di; ¡Acepto! Grite interrumpiendo a Midna _ Oh, vale valé… ¿pero seguro que quieres ese puesto?; _ ¡Si princesa, ya me canse de saltar por hay! _ Ammmm, ok…. Bueno para ser mi guardia personal, primero tendremos que entrenarte un poco, dijo Midna

…Oh…¿A que se refiere con entrenar?; jijijiji rio la princesa haciendo una maliciosa sonrisa…

Diosas….¿en que me metí?

Los siguientes 3 meses pasaron de forma… peculiar…. Todas las mañanas… la princesa entraba a mi habitación, sin importarle si estuviera en calzones o no, tocaba un cuerno con el que me despertaba de golpe, con a penas algo en el estomago, me llevaba a una plaza que era usada por los soldados para entrenar….y vosotros pensaran… hey Axort, solo se blandir espadas con los soldados… ¿que tan difícil puede ser? ¡Pues NO! A la princesa siempre le parecía divertido soltar a una de las bestias del crepúsculo para perseguirme. Y yo, claro debía de arreglármelas con solo un palo…

Todo aquel "entrenamiento" se basaba solamente en mi supervivencia, bueno, lo que no te mata., te hace mas fuerte.. una vez que había dominado por mi cuenta el combate con las bestias del crepúsculo… la princesa los cambio por Trolls de las cavernas... y como examen final, me puso a pelear contra Argorock uno de los dragones mas fieros y protectores del crepúsculo…. Bueno, no logre vencerlo… pero a la princesa le basto que no hubiera muerto…

¡Bien Axort! Has hecho un "buen" trabajo hasta ahora; ¡Oh! Gracias prince ""UAAAAA" Midna me interrumpio con un golpe de su cabello; Recuerda que tienes que estar atento a todo, nunca sabes que puede pasar…

O..Ok, dije desde el suelo

Mas tarde aquel mismo dia Midna, me entrego lo que seria mi nuevo uniforme… ¡Jajaja meunda armadura cabronaza! Echa de un metal reluciente como la obsidiana negra y con las características marcas azules del crepúsculo, venia con una perchera roja y un taparrabo mas decente que el traje de bufón, sin embargo mantenía mis ante brazos y pantorrillas expuestas… seria una debilidad… pero a la vez era muy livano aquello, su diseño era muy similar al de las armaduras de los orcos del mejor libro que eh leído en mi vida…

"Jujuju" esto si me gusta…¿Y que tal princesa como me veo?

¡Es Midnaa!... umm… y si… te queda… bien, dijo con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mas pude notarlo

La verdad es que lo llenas muy bien…heheheee, sobre todo en la retaguardia pensó Midna… oh bueno puedo permitirme ser mañosa de vez en cuando… Y con Axort y su temple de acero es mas divertido aun…

Bien Axort… supongo que de ahora en adelante solo tendras que andar por hay…pero debes estar cerca de mi… recuérdalo

¡Si prince…Midna! Le prometo…que no apartare de usted, dije sonrojado; Buen chico dijo Midna sonriendo

¡Al fin pense! Todo este tiempo y creo que realmente me estoy acercando al corazón de Midna, pensé, Nunca falta un dia en que llegue algún fulano para intentar conquistarla… pero todos son amedrentados por la belleza de la princesa, por algo la princesa no esta interesada en nadie…pero ahora que soy su guardia personal… al fin podre estar mas cerca de la princesa…incluso mas que cuando era bufon, y lo mejor es que le eh agradado desde el principio…. Me ah confiado secretos que a nadie mas confiaría… si, creo que estoy cerca de lograr algo… y creo que de ahora en adelante…con dedicación y tiempo…un dia… un dia princesa me ganare su corazón… y ya no hay nada que pueda pasar para evitarlo…

¡Midna, Midnaaa! entro gritando uno de los soldados a la sala del trono; Hey, relajate ¿qué pasa ahora?

¡El espejo al mundo de la luz se ah…ah… ¡Restaurado! ¿¡Que has dicho!? Dijo Midna sorprendida

¡"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"! grite en mi mente

uff… y hasta aquí esta historia de lobos mañosos por ahora… si se que el capitulo fue largo…pero no os quiero dejar sin Link y Zelda por tanto tiempo

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios


	5. La princesa Zelda y un intruso

Capitulo 5: El regreso de Zelda

Hola una vez mas, os dejo con el ultimo capitulo hasta ahora, aunque actualizare muy pronto… gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia… ahora, veamos que me depara el futuro…

Todos los presentes en la sala del trono se hallaban sorprendidos ante aquella notica… el mundo de la luz, del que vino aquella amenaza que corrompió a Zant y casi destruye nuestro mundo… mas sin embargo, también es el mundo de donde un héroe nos salvo…

¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? Pregunto Midna; No lo sabemos Midna, respondió el soldado, nos encontramos a gente del mundo de la luz… dijeron que venían de parte de la princesa Zelda…

¿Y los trajiste aquí?_ si princesa; ¿A que esperas? traelos ante mi; ¡Como ordene! dijo el soldado

El guardia salió de la habitación dejando a Midna en silencio…

Que inesperado, ¿no es así? Axort, dijo Midna… Seré honesta cuando rompí el espejo pensé que jamás volvería a saber nada del mundo de la luz… Y ahora jaja… La cuestión es… ¿Qué hacer al respecto?

¡Oh no tiene ni porque pedirlo princesa!, dije con un mazo en la mano; ya se lo que debo de hacer, es obio que ya tuvimos suficientes problemas… y lo mejor será romper el espejo de nuevo… y hacer canicas con los trozos…

¡No espera Axort! Dijo Midna, recuerden, dijo drijiendose a todos los presentes en la sala del trono

Se suponía que no hay poder o magia en ninguno de los mundos capas de restaurar la conexión entre ambos mundos… y sin embargo aquí esta… una vez mas, los ojos de Midna se habían iluminado,

Es probable que esto sea obra de las Diosas… Zelda y yo lo hablamos… el choque de nuestros mundos… no fue ninguna casualidad.

En aquel momento el soldado regreso a la sala del trono, acompañado de unas criaturas muy raras… su piel tenia un aspecto enfermo… ninguna marca en su cuerpo y de ojos blancos…

Todos los presentes se asombraron al ver a aquellos seres del mundo de la luz, solo la princesa Midna los había visto antes.

Wooow esos son los ¿humanos?; yep, respondió Midna; ja, si que son feos dije, acercándome a ellos

Aquello era una cuadrilla de doce hombres… a juzgar por su ropa parecían ser soldados a ecepción de uno que iba en medio de ellos con pelo rojo y algo así como vidrios para los ojos.

Lamento que los hayan traido de esa forma… perdonen a mi gente, jamás habían visto a un humano antes…

Oh descuide, perdóneme pero buscábamos a la princesa Midna; respondió aquella persona con vidrios en los ojos y pelo rojizo

Hehehe bueno aquí me tienes… "waaaaaa" dijo aquel humano sonrojándose; ¡¿U…u…usted es la princesa Midna?! Haha segatón, pense…. Oh vera… mi nombre es.. Shad… re…represento a la princesa Zelda… y… y…wau, que bella es

¡Hey! Dije bajando mi lanza hacia aquel humano; Tranquilo Axort, dijo Midna, gracias Shad del mundo de la luz….pero por favor, continua…¿dices que te ah enviado la princesa Zelda?

Asi es, respondio, a la princesa le gustaría saber si ella podría visitar su reino; "Haaay" Zelda, suspiro Midna… casi 8 meses y sigue igual de recta….¿como no se cansa?

Vale..Shad del mundo de la luz, enviale este mensaje a tu princesa… ella y toda la gente o animal del mundo de la luz…siempre será bienvenida en el crepúsculo… esperare su llegada…

¡Gracias por sus palabras princesa! dijo Shad, muy bien escolta, ya escucharon, volvamos con la princesa Zelda, oh y es verdad princesa Midna… ¿Link también puede venir?

Heheheee, claro…. Le había dicho que nos veriamos luego…

Los ojos de Midna se iluminaron al responder aquella pregunta.

¡Muy bien súbditos mios! Dijo Midna emocionada… ya escucharon, la princesa Zelda vendrá aquí pronto, así

que quiero esto un poco mas presentable para el día de mañana…

¡Si Midna! Dijeron los sirvientes al unisono

La noche llego y aun en el palacio se hablaba del aspecto tan raro de los humanos, la princesa Midna, actuaba un poco mas serio de lo normal… axorta en sus pensamientos, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Yo me fui a la cama con la duda de cómo seria la princesa de aquel reino… y algo preocupado por aquel brillo en los ojos de la princesa…nunca había visto la mirada de la princesa de esa forma….

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente… salí de mi habitación a la hora usual mas me sorprendió que la princesa ya se había levantado… todos los sirvientes se hallaban mas apurados de lo usual..

¡Hasta que despiertas Axort! Dijo Midna… Zelda vendrá pronto, acompañame a recibirla quieres…

¡Si princesa!; Axort…dijo Midna…por cada vez que me digas princesa te arrojare un zapato…quedo claro

Pero no usamos zapatos dije _ Bueno los zapatos de alguien mas, respondio Midna

Seguí a Midna hasta el gran vestíbulo junto a algunos soldados, al llegar un vocero del mundo de la luz se hallaba en la puerta principal.

¡Su majestad Midna, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule!

Y con una reverencia el vocero dio paso a unos soldados de uniformes azules y cotas plateadas, en medio de ellos se hayaba una mujer de singular belleza… ojos azules., un vestido blanco con revestimentas violetas, una tiara y encajes dorados y un rostro lleno de bondad

¿¡Wau! Ella es la princesa Zelda? Pensé, sin duda es muy bella…. ¡Naaaaah, mi princesa Midna es mas hermosa!… Oh bueno princesa Zelda… gracias, me quito a Link de encima jajaja…

Midna camino hacia donde se hayaba la princesa Zelda, yo la segui claro… al llegar la princesa Zelda hizo una reverencia; gracias por recibirme… princesa Midna; heheheee 8 meses princesa Zelda, resondio Midna

Ambas se tomaron de la mano con una calida sonrisa dedicándosela a la otra, fue hay que me percate de aquel vinculo del que hablaba Midna.

Venga Zelda, has de estar cansada vamos a la sala del trono, tu gente puede hacer lo que quieran… este es su hogar, dijo Midna; Que amable eres Midna, dijo Zelda

Midna y Zelda caminaron hacia la sala del trono, yo las había esperado para acompañarlas… si sonara a que soy cotilla… pero es mi trabajo…soy el guarda espaldas.

Al acercarse la princesa Zelda, yo hice una reverencia.

Hola princesa, mi nombre es Axort y soy el guardaespaldas de la princesa Midna y estoy a su "¡AAAAU!"

El golpe de un zapato sobre mi cabeza me había interrumpido

¿¡Que te dije!? Dijo Midna; jejeje no seas tan ruda Midna, rio Zelda _ Lleva 6 meses llamándome princesa… ya es cansino, hablo Midna

¡perdón princesa! ¡"AAAAUH"! otro zapato callo sobre mi.

Aaaaay, suspiro Midna, eres especial Axort; jeje, bueno, mucho gusto Axort del crepúsculo, dijo Zelda, gracias por prestarme tus servicios… aunque yo no sea tu princesa,

El gusto es mío princesa Zelda; Bien, me alegra que ya se conozcan, dijo Midna, oh, Axort, porque no ayudas a los guardias de Zelda ah encontrar su lugar, luego buscanos en los jardines ¿vale?

Si prince….Midna; buen chico dijo Midna

Midna y Zelda se retiraron al interior de la sala del trono.

Hey Midna… no pensé que hubiera Twilis apuestos por aquí, dijo Zelda; ¿Eh a que te refieres? Pregunto Midna; Oh, bueno es que como, solo conocí a Zant… creí que todos los demás eran como el

Ah no… gracias a las diosas que no, dijo Midna

Oh.. pues sea como sea… tienes un amigo muy apuesto; ¿Axort? Jaja tal vez, rio Midna.

Una vez ayude a los guardias segatones de la princesa a encontrar su emporio temporal fui de inmediato a los jardines donde debía encontrar a Midna y Zelda.

Fue en uno de los jardines centrales del castillo, que Midna había echo que sus sirvientes acomodaran una mesita, con mantel blanco con un juego de te, al llegar me tope que a Midna y Zelda sentadas en aquel lugar charlando y riendo como dos buenas amigas.

Axort, dijo Midna ¿ya terminaste lo que te encargue?

Si princesa… ¡Quiero decir Midna! ¿Algo mas que pueda hacer? _ No por ahora nada, dijo Midna; Oye Midna, podría invitar a tu guardaespaldas una taza de te con nosotras, dijo Zelda _ Si, ¿porque no? Este lugar se siente algo a solas… Ven Axort

Oh ¿hablan en serio? … ¿No es molestia?

No, claro que no, dijo Midna, ven siéntate

Tome un poco de saliva y me sente en una silla que estaba en medio de ambas… debo reconocer que me sentia algo apenado… y nervioso de estar entre dos mujeres de gran belleza…

¿Un poco de te Axort? Pregunto Zelda; ¡Oh, si gracias! Respondí

Entonces dime Zelda…. ¿Qué tal van las cosas entre tu y Link?, ¿Ehh? perdona, pero no entiendo de que hablas Midna; Vamos, claro que lo sabes Zelda… de tu relación con Link… como han llevado este tiempo..

Jajajajaja, rio Zelda, Midna, amiga mia, creo que estas confundida… entre Link y yo no hay nada.

Yo me encontraba dando un trago a mi taza de te cuando escuche aquellas palabras.. fue tal mi impresión que el te tomo el camino equivocado y comenze a ahogarme con el, aunque logre disimular, para no interrumpir a las princesas…

¿¡Que, asi que entre tu y Link no hay nada!?

Jaja, no, solo somos muy buenos amigos… aunque al ser un hombre, no puedo ser tan sincera como para contigo…

Yo no podía aguantar mas… mi rostro se había tornado violeta y comencé a dar de golpes a la mesa

¿Te encuentras bien Axort? Pregunto Midna; ¡Si, "burp" un… momento! Dije apretando mi cuello

Entonces rápidamente procedi a hacer un portal a mis espaldas y sali corriendo, una vez el portal me llevo afuera del palacio, escupí todo el te al suelo soltando una carcajada que creo fue una suerte que todo el crepúsculo no lo hubiera escuchado…

¡Jajajajajajajaajaja! Que inútil eres Link dije revolcándome en el piso…. ¡Siempre el padrino…. Pero nunca el novio jajajaja!

Seguí riendo un buen rato, hasta que al fin logre controlarme, di un suspiro y aun entre carcajadas regrese donde Midna y Zelda a travez del portal que Midna me enseño a hacer

¿Qué ah ocurrido Axort? Pregunto Midna al verme volver

Oh, perdónenme mucho en verdad… es que…estoy mudando de colmillos…. Y creo que me trague uno…

¡¿Que?!... pe…pero cuantos años se supone que tienes? Pregunto Zelda _ casi 18 dije ¿Cómo es posible? Pregunto Zelda; Oh veras Zelda, dijo Midna, los twili solemos cambiar de colmillos cad años

OH… tu y tu gente jamas dejaran de sorprenderme jiji rio Zelda

Bueno… ¿en que seguíamos? Dijo Midna… oh si, tu y Link… en serio ¿no son nada?

Jaja no Midna, respondio Zelda, ¿Qué te lo hizo pensar?, Si, no negare que trate de ser… un poco coqueta con el en algún momento… pero…para mi corazón el es y será siempre el héroe de la luz y del crepúsculo… pero el dueño de mi corazón… no veo eso posible.

Jaja es mas… yo todo ese tiempo crei que Link te amaba a ti…

Yo solo pensaba en guardar mi compostura en aquel momento… aunque la risa era inevitable, mis mejillas se inflaban como las de una rana mientras tapaba mi boca con ambas manos

¿¡Que!? dijo Midna, yo crei que el te amaba a ti…; Que cosas dices Midna… solo había que ver su rostro cuando descubrió tu verdadera forma… no sabes en verdad lo mucho que sufrio cuando rompiste el espejo…

Fue en aquel momento en que te desvaneciste que Link se derrumbo a mis pies…. No crei que un hombre tan valiente fuera capaz de llorara y gritar asi…

Oh… ya veo, dijo Midna con un nudo en la garganta; perdona, no quiero hacerte sentir mal Midna, dijo Zelda, es mas entiendo porque lo hiciste…. Y te admiro por ello, solo una autentica princesa pone su gente ante sus amigos… pero el sacrificio de tras siempre es doloroso…

Hehe, gracias Zelda, y descuida… fue algo inhumano de mi parte… pero ya da igual el pasado ¿no crees?, dijo Midna sonriendo; Es verdad, ahora nuestros mundos vuelven a unirse, al igual que nuestros caminos… y hablando de ello, hice llamar a Link en la mañana… debería llegar aquí en la tarde…

¡Asombroso! Dijo Midna saltando de la silla, volvamos a dentro a esperarlo mientras puedo mostrarte unos vestidos que tal vez te agraden; Suena bien Midna, respodnio Zelda.

Vamos entonces, dijo Midna, Axort, Zelda y yo estaremos en la sala del trono si alguien quiere entrar, avisales que no estaremos disponibles… y si insiste échalo a collejas del palacio vale

¡Entendido princesssss….Midna! alcanze a corregir; Asi me gusta dijo Midna, vamos Zelda, dijo tomándola de la mano

Ambas princesas entraron al castillo cual niñas pequeñas yo tome mi lanza y fui de tras de ellas, logre ver como se encerraron en la sala del trono, al ver que ambas estuvieran hay, tome un breve suspiro y me quede de pie en el gran vestíbulo recargado sobre el mango de mi lanza hasta que empeze a dormitar

En el interior de la sala del trono Zelda se hayaba sentada junto a Midna en un palco rojo, Midna había traido hermosos vestidos para verlos al lado de Zelda,

Ire por mas, dijo Midna, encantada, enseguida vuelvo, mi princesa parecía una niña emocionada por la navidad aquel dia _ jeje tomate tu tiempo dijo Zelda.

Midna fue a por mas vestidos, mientras Zelda veía los que estaba hay.

Vaya, Midna sigue tan exentrica como la recordaba… si no es que mas pensó Zelda, !vaya!, dijo al ver uno de los vestidos de Midna, el cual dejaba a muy bien ver su pierna derecha.

No creo que esta ropa fuera propia de una princesa, dijo Zelda… aunque, admito que me gustaría tener la confianza en mi misma que Midna tiene a veces…. Tengo muchas cosas que aprender de ella, tal como lo es su valor… y asi como yo, espero enseñarle algunas cosas….

¡Volvi! Dijo Midna

Midna y Zelda continuaban en la sala del trono, a saber cuanto tiempo fue, los minutos pasaban y pasaban, y era tal aquel silencio en el vestíbulo que comenze a quedarme dormido recargado sobre mi lanza

Mi cansancio comenzaba a acrecerse mas y mas, que apenas y note a las puertas del palacio abrirse estrepitosamente y a un humano con una singular ropa verde entrando en el umbral con mucha prisa

A pesar de aquel ruido yo seguía dormitando, mas reaccione cuando vi a ese humano pasar a un lado de mi con la intención de entrar en la sala del trono…

Era un humano diferente a los que había visto hasta ahora, su ropa era vieja, pero se le distinguia por un escudo y espada que a simple vista denotaban un gran poder, su rostro era extraño y su cabello castaño lo cubria con un gorro verde…. Muy similar al que Midna usaba para dormir ahora que lo pienso….

Apenas y me percate de las intenciones de ese intruso y con un portal a mis pies apareci en frente de el interponiéndome entre aquel humano y la sala del trono

¿¡Hey que te crees que haces!? le dije a aquel humano cruzándome de brasos.

Disculpa amigo pero nececito pasar, ya voy tarde dijo aquel humano; Oh que mal, dije, ¿y adonde crees que vas?

Eh venido a ver a la princesa Midna respondio

Ooooh, pero que pena por ti, bueno en realidad no, pero ella no esta disponible ahora… vuelve mas tarde

¿¡Estas de broma!? Grito aquel humano ¡deseo ver a la princesa!

Bueno amigo, en la vida no puedes conseguir todo lo que deseas… ahora voy a pedirte que te vayas de aquí…

¿Sabes que?, no tengo tiempo para esto, eh venido a ver a Midna dijo el humano pasando de mi lado, al ver eso, meti el mango de la lanza entre sus pies provocando que se tropesara

¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa!? Dijo levantándose del suelo…

Lo siento hombre de los mallones, le dije, pero como el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa Midna… creo que no me gusta ver a la princesa con otros hombres…. Oh bueno, en tu caso…. medio hombre dije viendolo de arriba a abajo

Hey ¿De que va eso?; A lo que me refiero es que es un milagro que no te haya aplastado ya enanin ¿¡Queee!?

Pero si a duras penas eres mas alto que yo exploto el humano; aja… y tu punto essss…

Wao, eres algo exasperante sabes ¿A caso no sabes quien soy?

¿Y tu sabes quien soy? le respondi _ Amm… no; ¡pues ya estamos a mano! Le dije

¡¿Qué, como es que no sabes de mi?! _ ¿y porque deberia? Dije haciendo una mueca.

…. Tuche Midna…. Tuche dijo el humano, escucha, lamento mis modales, pero nececito ver a la princesa Midna, profavor déjame pasar…..

jaja a si claro…. ¡NO! Grite, sus ordenes fueron claras, ahora acompañame a la salida, por las buenas… o provaras el puntapié de un twili le dije tomándolo del hombro.

Bueno, si lo pones asi, dijo el humano.

Entonces el humano de un rápido movimiento me tomo del brazo y me lanzo hacia una de las columnas aturdiéndome temporalmente

Lo siento amigo… oh tal vez no dijo el humano antes de dirijirse hacia la sala del trono

"aaaaaaaaaah" gemi desde el suelo

En la sala del trono Zelda y Midna continuaban hablando de sus asuntos, se habían enfrascado en una agardable conversación, sobre vestidos, sus reinos y su vida posterior, cuando aquel humano entro al recinto

Jeje perdón por llegar tarde, dijo quitándose el gorro de la cabeza

¡Link! Al fin estas aquí, dijo Zelda, ¡ven aquí!

Aquel joven corrió hacia el altar donde estaba Midna y Zelda, subio con tal prisa las esclareas que varias veces estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, al llegar la princesa Zelda se hizo a un lado para que aquel joven pudiera ver a la princesa Midna

Al verse los dos se quedaron en silencio, ni una palabra o movimiento, solo un brillo en los ojos de ambos y un sonrrojo por parte de Link

Midna se acerco lentamente hacia el; ¿Midna? Pregunto link con la boca entre abierta

Y bien, dijo Midna, 8 meses…. ¿Y mi belleza aun te mantiene mudo?; ¡Midna! Grito Link abalansandose sobre ella, y con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, fue tal su euforia que fue un milagro que no hubiera tirado a la princesa, Link, a pesar de ser algo mas bajo que la princesa tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para alzarla del suelo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Jejejejejeje, se ve que me echabas de menos, dijo Midna poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Link….. ¡OOOU! Pero no aprites tanto.

Zelda solo sonrio al ver aquella ecena; ¡Te extrañe tanto! Dijo Link sollozando _ Oh Link, yo también dijo Midna con lagrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Link continuo abrazando fuertemente a Midna minetras las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos, aun le costaba creer que al fin si hubiera podido reunir con su mejor amiga…. Y muy probablemente su amor platónico.

Midna le daba pequeñas caricias en la cabeza a Link, mientras este seguía llorando

Jejeje, vez, te dije que nos veriamos de nuevo, dijo Midna; ¡Jamas vuelvas a irte! No Link, jamas me ire, ahora estamos juntos… como siempre debio ser…

Ambos guardaron silencio, solo se escuchaban leves sollozos de parte de Link

Ya, Link; el pasado ya no importa mas, entonces Midna le dio un beso en la frente a Link, y le tomo de su rostro.

Lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos, dijo Midna, Link solo sonrio mientras secaba las lagrimas de sus ojos Midna le ayudo con su magia, quitando las lagrimas de sus mejillas y apasiguando su mente

Whops, ensucie tu túnica dijo Link; jaja no te preocupes dijo Midna

Zelda solo observaba aquella ecena con una sonrisa y lagrimas al borde de sus ojos "las buenas historias… merecen un buen final" pensó Zelda, que había sido testigo de aquel amor tan extraño entre Midna y Link, puro como el de niños, correspondido como el de hermanos y sincero como el de amigos…mas no había florecido del todo aun…

Lamento haber llegado tarde; dijo Link rascándose la nuca, un guardia muy raro intento detenerme en la entrada _ Oh si, era Axort, mi guarda espaldas, lo siento, le dije que echara a todos, debí haberle dicho sobre ti _ No importa ya Midna, respondio Link, aunque creo que a el si le va a importar

Los tres rieron al unisono

Oh Midna, eh traido un regalo para ti, dijo Link; ¡OH link! Dijo Midna.

Entonces Link saco de su mochila una caña de pescar, habiendo recordado que hizo a su amiga una fan de aquel pasatiempo cuando se encontraban en el mundo de la luz.

La hice con mis propias mano, espero que te guste, justo Link estaba por entregarle la caña a Midna cuando…

¡Ave amarilla! Dije saliendo de un portal de la pared, Entonces le di una patada en la cara a Link que lo arrojo del altar de Midna

¿¡Axort!? ¿Qué estas…?; Descuide princesa, dije, me encargare de sacar a este intruso del palacio de inmediato.

¡Mi cara! Dijo Link levantándose del piso "aagh" ¡¿estas demente?!

Te lo adverti enano, siempre tarto de ser una monada con la gente… ser un tio amable pero a veces simplemente no me lo permiten, vete de aquí, o sentiras la ira de los twili ¡directo en el culo!

¡La única razón por la cual no te di tu merecido la primera vez fue por respeto a Midna! Pero si insistes…. ¡Te rrompere igual que un jarron! Dijo Link poniéndose en posición de combate.

Oh oh dijo Zelda, esa es la amenaza mas seria de Link… Oh Midna, como la princesa de aquí… ¿no crees que deberías detenerlos?; espera un poco, quiero ver esto, respondió Midna.

Venga trae tus mallitas aquí, dije ¡Muy bien te lo buscaste! respondio Link, le pediré disculpas a Midna cuando termine con tu culo.

Entonces Link saco una especie de arma que disparo un garfio con una cadena hacia mi cara, gracias al entrenamiento de Midna pude atraparlo con mi mano a pocos centímetros de que llegara a mi rostro.

Oooh, que monada, lo siento mucho pero este truco no va a funcionar… es muy viejo como para… ¿eh? Dije al ver que la cadena se tensaba, al levantar la mirada vi a Link aproximarse a mi con ayuda de la cadena, para luego tirarme un golpe a la cara.

"Aaaah" dije al recibir el golpe, fue tal la fuerza, que salí volando hacia la pared, que la mitad de mi cuerpo quedo atascada en ella y mis piernas quedaron colgando en el hoyo.

Esto….no… prueba….nada, dije entre quejidos aun atascado en aquel hoyo

¿Todo bien por hay? Dijo Zelda

Oooh, esto es genial, ¡hey, no sabia que detrás de las paredes hubiera helado y gomitas! _ ¿En serio? Dijo Link, _ No idiota, era sarcasmo respondi.

Axort, deja el sarcasmo para después, nadie a ecepcion mia va a entenderlo, dijo Midna, ¡así que saca el trasero de hay!.

Ah… la orden, princesa dije, entonces recargue ambos pies sobre el muro, para ayudarme a salir del hoyo, mas fue inútil, el golpe de Link me había dejado muy atascado; ¿¡Pero que!? dije al ver que no podía salir, en un intento desesperado comencé a impulsarme con mis pies con mas rapidez, sin saber del menudo espectáculo que estaba montando mi retaguardia del otro lado.

Umm, Midna, dijo Zelda sonrrojada; ¿Si Zelda? Dijo Midna también sonrrojada.

¿Qué te parece si no hablamos de esto?... jamas; Bien dicho Zelda, aunque… será una pena dijo Midna, las dos solo chocaron las palmas de sus manos para acordar el trato.

Yo seguía haciendo envestidas con el culo, hasta que al fin me desatasque de aquel agujero

"Auch" gemi, levantándome del suelo.

Una vez de pie sacudi mi cabeza y voltee a ver a Link, el cual de nueva cuenta intento usar aquel garfio contra mi, volvi a detener el garfio con mi mano, como la primera vez, con la diferencia de que ahora yo jale de la cadena, arrastrando a Link hacia mi.

¡Mi turno! Dije, acertándole una patada a Link en el pecho que lo arrojo hacia la pared contraria hasta estrellarse en una de las columnas.

¡Ya basta de juegos! Grito link, entonces el corrió hacia mi, yo por mi parte también hice lo mismo, ambos chocamos brazo con brazo, y hay comenzó nuestra lucha, un intercambio de golpes y patadas comenzó, sin embargo a duras penas podíamos golpear al otro pues ambos resultamos tener un estilo de combate casi idéntico…

ummm, ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? Dijo Zelda con las manos entrelazadas, ¿Qué dices? Dijo Midna, con una botella en la mano, ¿sabes desde hace cuanto que no veía un combate decente por aqui? Y no, el combate entre Link y Gannon cuando estaba dentro de tu cuerpo no cuenta, eso fue una estupides…

Pero Link y Axort, podrían hacerse daño, respondio Zelda _ Te preocupas demasiado dijo Midna, anda toma una cerveza, siéntate, y dsifruta del espectáculo…

¿¡Queeee!? Grito Zelda, ¡Midna, es inapropiado de una princesa consumir bebidas alcoholicas!

Pffff, amaragda dijo Midna tomando un trago a su cerveza.

Link y yo continuabamos con nuestra pelea, ambos acertando golpes al otro al mismo tiempo, a veces en el estomago, a veces en la cara y algunas veces los esquibabamos, aquel, humano era muy bueno, pero no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

En un movimiento tramposo abrí un portal debajo de mi, para luego aparecer detrás de link y golpearlo en la nuca; ¡Shoryuken! Grite golpeando a Link, luego volvi a abrir otro portal y esta vez salí del suelo para acertarle un golpe en la quijada, ¡Co co combo! Grite.

Una vez link se quedo aturdido en el suelo junte mis manos cerca de mi cadera y cree una bomba de energía.

Y ahora… a por el Fatalty dije acumulando magia en mis manos; ¡es…. mi turno! Dijo Link, en un movimiento Link arrojo su escudo hacia ,mis manos haciendo que perdiera la magia, se levanto y corrió hacia mi tirándome un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

"Uaaaaaagh" grite, seguidamente Link, me sujeto por detrás de la espalda

¡Y su nombre es Link CENA! Grito Link, estrellando mi cabeza contra el suelo usando una voltereta.

Yo había quedado en shock por el impacto, mas no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente.

Midna comenzó a aplaudir a Link.

Al escuchar eso mis dientes crujieron de ira, asi que tome mi lanza que estaba en el suelo e hize tropesar a Link de nueva cuenta, para luego saltar sobre el.

¡No dejare que te acerques a Midna me oyes! Girte _ ¡pues tendras que soportarlo! Entonces Link volvió a patearme en el estomago, yo por mi parte trate de acertar dos golpes a su cara mas los detuvo con sus manos, hay empezamos un duelo de fuerzas "!Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡" gritamos al unisono…

Y esto paso a ser emocionante a una burda, dijo Midna _ No lo entiendo ¿Cuándo Link aprendio a pelear de esa forma tan salvaje? Dijo Zelda; ¿quién crees que le enseño linda? Dijo Midna sacudiendo su trenza ¡¿Que?! respondio Zelda; Yep, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe…. Salvo a blandir la espada, de echo también entrene a Axort… asi que estran asi un bueeen rato.

¡"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"! nuestra competencia de fuerzas continuaba.

Aunque pensándolo bien… esto ya me aburrio dijo Midna chasquendo los dedos

Entonces unas manos enormes echas de negra piedra y con marcas azuladas del crepúsculo aparecieron en la sala del trono y como si fueran un matamoscas calleron sobre Link y yo dejando un cráter en el suelo, seguidamente nos tomaron del cuello de la remera y nos llevaron hacia donde estaba Midna y Zelda.

Ustedes dos tiene un grave caso de nepotismo dijo Midna, meundo espectáculo han montado subnormales, dijo Midna.

Perdone princesa, respondí, bueno al menos puso en su lugar al intruso ¿Intruso… de que hablas? Dijo Zelda

Este enano intentaba entrar en la sala de trono, respondi ¡Podrias dejar de hablar de mi estatura!

Pero si ambos casi miden lo mismo, dijo Midna.

Ummm me parece que todo esto ah sido un malentendido, dijo Zelda, Axort, este intruso de aquí, es Link…

¡¿Queee?! Grite abriendo los ojos

¡Intente decírtelo gilipollas! grito Link.

Subnormales, decreto Midna


	6. La fuga

Capítulo 6 el escape de Zant

Hola una vez mas, disfruten de la continuación de mi fic gracias por los comentarios de ante mano

Amm, haber, creo que se me metio algo en las orejas… por un momento crei haber escuchado que este humano es Link, dije

Si lo es, dijo Midna; ajjajajajajjajajajaja rei _ ¡Es en serio! dijo Zelda cerrando los puños

¡Oh, entonces debere reirme mas fuerte jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! _ No hace gracia dijo Midna

¿¡Te parece esto prueba suficiente!? Dijo Link alzando su mano, mostrando una marca conformada por 3 triangulos que brillaba en su puño.

¿¡Q….que!? dije atonito, me quede en silencio por unos segundo hasta que al fin, un acertijo en mi mente cobro sentido

¡Oh diosas mias eres tu! Grite apuntando a link con mi dedo; ¿¡Ya se conocian!? Dijo Midna liberándonos de aquellas manos de piedra. ¿Qué dices,!? yo en mi vida lo había visto, dijo Link

¿¡Oh como no me voy a olvidar de ti!? Maldito usmeador de pared, ¡por tu culpa estoy asi!

¿De que hablas? Dijo Zelda

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, dije, era un dia normal, me encontraba viendo mi perfecto y totalmente blanco rostro en un espejo, cuando la maldición de Zant había caído sobre todos nosotros, yo fui convertido en una de esas bestias del crepúsculo, sin recordar quien era, o que había sido un twili, comencé a vagar por el bosque, hasta que me quede descansando al lado de una pared, de la cual salían ruidos muy raros… no era tan molesto… hasta que la voz de un capullo comenzó ah retumbar por todo el lugar

¡"Illia, Bea ¿donde están?!" !su voz era tan exasperante!

Creí que mis oídos iban a sangrar, en un instinto, se me ocurrio meter la mano a esa extraña pared, para ver que demonios era eso, y resulto que atrape a un apestozo humano, con una ropa algo metrosexual por cierto….

En fin intente dialogar amablemente con el…

¡Hey que coño te crees que estas haciendo usmeando en mi pared, soplapollas es mi pared, no la tuya busca tu propia pared, crees que todos podemos dormir de a gratis!

Trate de ser lo mas amable que pude…pero el muy mal agradecido me segó con una extraña luz que salió de su puño, !boom directo en los ojos!, el ardor sobre mi cara era insoportable y salí de hay, los mas rápido que pude…

No se cuanto tiempo mas permanecí siendo un monstruo, hasta que una tarde la maldición desapaercio del crepúsculo, todo volvió a ser normal…. Con la diferencia que esta vez la mitad de mi cara quedo de color negro, ese subnormal, capullo me había quemado la mitad de la cara… ese diá todos se burlaron de mi… mi perfecto y palido rostro se había ido para siempre….

¡Y desde entonces paresco un maldito mapache! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Dije apuntando con un dedo a Link

¡Ah, conque tu eras la bestia que me arrastro al crepusculo!, ¡por tu culpa me convertí en un lobo!

Pues entonces supongo que estamos a mano…. ¡Aunque mi cara no tiene arreglo! _ Ha pues entonces te hice una favor, dijo Link, si ya eres feo de por si, menos mal que esa mancha negra esconde tu cara

Ha, al menos demostre tu verdadera naturaleza… la de un perro pulgoso… oh en tu caso…. Un chihuahua…

¿¡Que dijiste!? Exploto Link, dilo una vez mas y ni la magia de Midna podrá remediar lo que te hare; No tengo miedo de golpear a un elfo con complejo de Peter Pan, dije

Link y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, ambos gruñendo al otro y un rayo en medio de nuestras frentes simbolizando nuestra reivalidad; Hey, chicos, basta dijo Zelda apartándonos con sus manos, no se peleen, es obvio que todo esto ah sido una broma pesada del destino _ Zelda lleva razón dijo Midna, relájense… esta tarde abra una fiesta, por ambos mundos y quiero que se comporten.

De mi no tienes por que preocuparte Midna, dijo Link mas sin embargo… no puedo decir eso de otros…

Oh princesa, quiere que le traiga el silbato que usaba con Link, dije burlon… ya sabe por si hace falta encadenar al perro…

¡Ya fue! Exploto Link.

Link estaba por lanzarse sobre mi, cuando el cabello de Midna en forma de gigantescos puños nos arrojo a ambos del altar.

¡Ya basta, los dos son unos pulgosos y harán lo que yo diga!… entendido, la voz de Midna se torno seria, ambos solo nos encojimos de hombros

Muy bien esto es lo que va a pasar, dijo Midna, Link hay una caja con…. Algo muy valioso para mi… esta en un almacen en el patio oeste… ¿lo recuerdas?

Jaja, ¿como olvidarlo? dijo Link, buen chico dijo Midna, tráeme esa caja a mi y a Zelda… y tu Axort ve donde están los soldados de Zelda eh indicales donde pasaran la tarde.

¡Claro Midna! Dijimos link y yo al unisono.

Zelda solo rio tras bambalinas, link y yo salimos por las puertas laterales contrarias no sin antes voltear a ver de re ojo al otro… como si fuesemos rivales de toda la vida…

Link fue el primero en salir de la sala del trono yo me encontraba abriendo la puerta cuando percibí algo acercarse a mi a toda velocidad… era un zapato… afortunadamente logre esquivarlo, el entrenamiento de Midna había surtido efecto.

Ya una vez del otro lado de la puerta asome la cabeza para ver a Midna

¡Fallo princesa! dije burlón, mas mi sonrisa se apago cuando otro Zapato cayo en medio de mi cara.

¿Cómo me llamo? Dijo Midna, yo no respondí, solo cerré la puerta.

"¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!" Rieron Midna y Zelda; bueno, ahora son rivales, dijo Zelda ¿qué inesperado verdad? Respondio Midna, oh bueno… ¡A ver mas vestidos! dijo Midna alzando el puño

Link y yo habíamos completado nuestras tareas respectivamente, y con ello la tarde había lleagdo, los sirvientes habían organizado todo a como lo había ordenado Midna, en uno de los jardines colocaron una amplia y blanca carpa bajo la cual se colocaron mesas, sillas, antorchas y todos los elementos que no podrían faltar en una fiesta, todo muy colorido para ser del crepúsculo, los sirvientes también llevaron una plataforma especialmente para Midna y Zelda.

Mientras los sirvientes preparaban la fiesta Zelda había salido ah ver los alrededores de la ciudad, pues era su primera vez en el crepúsculo, Link por su parte se había ofrecido ah ayudar a los preparativos de la fiesta, con singular acercamiento a Midna… ese grano en el culo, yo por mi parte intentaba conversar un poco con los soldados de Hyrule, solo que no me esperaba que fueran todos unos capullos… supongo que ese casco que llevan les impide ver o escuchar…. ¿y creían que los storm troopers eran idiotas? Ja–ja-ja

La tarde había llegado, y con ella la fiesta, todos los twili y algunos humanos bailaban con canciones muy alegres, Zelda y Midna se divertían desde su palco, una gran cartel les daba la bienvenida a la princesa Zelda y a Link, agradeciéndoles por haber salvado a nuestro pueblo, Link había capturado la atención de todas las mujeres twili que hay estaban, todas morían por bailar con el… mas sin embargo era los suficientemente gilipollas para no darse cuenta de ello.

Yo disfrutaba de la fiesta al lado de la princesa Midna la fiesta se veía grandiosa desde aquel palco donde estaba me encontraba tarareando aquellas carismáticas melodías mientras movia mi lanza al ritmo de aquellos tonos… sin embargo me detuve cuando me percate que la mirada de la princesa Midna estaba sobre mi, me había paralizado por completo, esta era una de tantas veces yo… formado delante de la princesa y ella sin quitarme la mirada de encima, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y un leve sudor caía por mi frente.

No sabia como reaccionar ante aquella situación tan embarazosa… y se volvió peor cuando la princesa se había olvidado por completo de disimular, su mirada estaba encima de mi con su mano sosteniendo su mentón y su sonrisa picara de siempre, ¡¿qué se supone que haga?! Podía sentir su mirada recorriendo todo mi cuerpo… había decidio preguntarle si se le ofrecia algo mas sin embargo ella me llamo primero.

Axort, ven un momento, dijo Midna levantándose de su asiento _ ¿ocurre algo prin..cesa? respondi; aaaay, jamas cambiaras ¿verdad?, en fin, tan solo quería saber porque nunca dijiste nada sobre el antifas en tu cara _ Eh, es que me daba vergüenza… Midna, crei que si usted se enetraba de eso… ya no me veria de la misma manera _ jajaja, como siempre exageras todas las cosas Axort, para empezar eso que tienes en la cara no es ninguna quemadura ni nada, tan solo es una mancha por la luz _ ¿oh, en serio? _ Claro, mi espalda tuvo ese mismo problema cuando fui al mundo de la luz, tan solo un poco de magia y estaras como nuevo; ¿lo, lo dice en serio?

Si, ahora, quédate quieto.

Midna puso su mano en mi mentón levantando mi rsotro, no sabia que hacer ella estaba tan cerca de mi.. me había quedado atonito al ver su belleza tan cerca… y sus hermosos ojos _ No te vayas a mover dijo Midna con un puñado de magia en su mano izquierda.

Con su mano izquierda llena de aquella magia comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con su mano, se sentía tan bien, sentir sus caricias sobre mi su mano era tan suave, era una fortuna que Zelda y todos los demás estuvieran tan cautivados por la fiesta a saber que tan vergonzosa seria esa situación

Vez, te dije que no seria nada, dijo Midna separándose de mi, ¿eh, que ah pasado? _ Mírate y compruébalo dijo dándome un espejo…

Ah…no puede ser, mi cara…!esta¡

No lo podía creer, mi cara había vuelto a la normalidad mi rostro había vuelto a ser completamente blanco y mis ojos eran rojos como al resto de los twili, me sentía tan feliz en aquel momento, que fue inevitable no preguntarle a Midna su opinión

Y bien pricesa… ¿qué piensa de mi?... soy tan hermoso… que se ah quedado sin palabras dije poniendo mi dedo índice sobre mis labios.

…!Naaaaaaaaah! dijo Midna, en realidad… ahora que te veo detenidamente, me gustabas mas con tu antifaz negro

¡¿Que?! grite, el mundo se me quebró en ese momento.

Ammm, si ¿qué te puedo decir? Axort, te daba… jiji ¿personalidad?

….!Vuelvo en un momento! Diije, entonces sali corriendo lo mas rápido que pude en busca de ese capullo, no tarde mucho hasta que lo encontré cerca de la barra de alimentos.

¿Y ahora que se te ofrece? Dijo link despectante; calla y dame tu mano

¡¿Pero que?! grito Link mas le gane al tomar su mano derecha, como era de esperarme esa extraña marca a la que los humanos llaman tri-fuerza se ilumino de repente, cegando la mitad de mi cara, justo como aquella vez.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Grite saliendo corriendo a una fuente cercana donde puede apaciguar el ardor de mi rostro, al sacar mi cara del agua pude notar que mi antifaz negro había vuelto y mis ojos nuevamente se habían tornado azules.

¡Si! eh vuelto… haya voy princesa!

Dejando de lado aquella torpe perdida de tiempo la fiesta continuo como si nada, pasaron 3 agradables horas cuando la fiesta termino, la gran mayoría de los invitados se habían ido Midna sostenia una agradable platica con Zelda y Link, era algo molesto ver a Midna y Link llevarse tan bien, por un lado me sentía bien por Midna…aunque las tripas se me revolvían al verla hablando con Link y llevándose de una forma tan extraña, al menos para mi, ver a Midna recargándose en la cabeza de Link o verlo a el tomándola de la mano sin niguna dilación… era demasiada confianza.

Los dientes me chirriaban al ver aquellas ecenas, cuando un guardia llego al lugar de la fiesta, tenia una pinta muy mala

¡Midna, Midna! Grito el guardia ajitado; hey relájate, dijo Midna, que ocurre… ¿los guardais olvidaron los pantalones de nuevo?

Link y Minda rieron al unisono

¡Zant…. Ah…escapado!, dijo entre jadeos.

A Midna se le prendieron los ojos de un rojo carmesí, su cabello se revolvió son violencia y de su elegante trenza, su cabello adopto la forma de una mano que abofeteo al guardia.

En…sima de…Argorock dijo el guardia reponiéndose de la bofetda, mas Midna volvió a abofeteralo

Con…la… espada del crepúsculo, Midna volvió a abofetearlo….

Se fue…hacia…

El guardia estaba por termianr su frase mas Link lo detuvo tapándole la boca, ¿Quieres morir? Le pregunto Link….

¿¡Como dejaron que pasara!? Exploto Midna; ¿No se suponía que estaba muerto?, dijo Zelda.

No, dijo Midna, el poder del cerdo de Ganondorf le devolvió la vida, sin embargo cuando link acabo con Ganon, Zant perdió todos sus poderes, mi gente se encargo de detenerlo… en fin al no ser una amenza decidí perdonarlo y amarrarlo como perro en el calabozo… pero no pensé que pudiera escapar…

Creemos que huyo al altar de las sombras, dijo el guardia.

No me extraña, dijo Midna, envíen a la bestias, que busquen por la ciudad…por si acaso

¡Y que los inútiles de tus hombres hagan un perímetro alrededor del castillo!

¿Adónde vas Midna dijo Link?; Al calabozo, debo saber cómo hizo Zant para escapar, cuando lo halle su cara será irreconocible…

¡Te acompaño! Dijo Link…vamos Zelda.

Ummm, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí…la experiencia que tuve con ese sujete aun me hiela la sangre, cuando la recuerdo, vale como digas dijo Link

¡Aaaaxort! Dijo Midna, yo acudi a ella en un dos por tres

¡A la orden princesa! ¡AAAUCH! Un zapato callo en mi cabeza; No hay tiempo para tonterías, acompáñanos al calabozo; S..si, respondí

Hubo un silencio preocupante en el ambiente, afuera en la calle sonaba el cuerno del crepúsculo, se podía oir a las bestias trepando por las paredes y los techos grises de las casa en busca de Zant, los guardias habían liberado a uno de los dragones que sobrevolaba las afueras de la ciudad, aunque todo eso era en vano, Zant se hayaba muy lejos de hay

Al llegar al calabozo con Midna y Link, pudimos ver un gran agujero en los muros, las pierdas desechas y humeantes yacían en el piso junto con rastros de cadenas una de las bestias que custodiaba el calabozo estaba herida gravemente, Midna corrió hacia la celda de Zant al ver que los barrotes habían sido derretidos de alguna manera al igual que los grilletes que lo retenian…

Wow Midna, sin duda no tuviste piedad con el dijo Link;

Te equivocas, eh pensado en cortarle la cabeza muchas veces… y despues de esto..creo que asi será

Pero no entiendo… ¿como hizo para escapar? Pregunte

Parece que uso magia del mundo de la luz ¿¡Que!? grito Link

Es la única magia que deja las piedras del crepúsculo de esta manera… sin duda se aprovecho de que ambos mundos se conectaran de nuevo… y aguardo a la fiesta como una distracción…

¿¡Pero Zant es un twili, como pudo usar magia de la luz!? Dijo Link.

Esa lagartija aun tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga…

Entonces Midna levanto la mirada hacia el cielo a travez del cráter del calabozo, percatándose del rastro que Argorock había dejado, se podían ver las nubes desperdigadas en el lado norte.

Bueno…los guardias tenían razón dijo Midna, Zant huyo al altar de las sombras…

Midna lucia preocupada; ¿Y que es hay Midna? Dijo Link

…ammm, nada importante Link... aaaaaay, en fin, es momento de hacer lo que una princesa debe hacer suspiro Midna.

Entonces Midna avanzo hacia el cráter del calabozo y alzo una mano al cielo, su mano se envolvió de un aura verdosa y un estruendo recorrio todo el castillos. Al instante varios objetos se aproximaron desde el cielo, eran las piezas de la sombra fundida, respondiendo al llamado de su princesa.

Aquella arma letal se acerco hacia su princesa, comenzando a rodear a Midna con singular armonía, el cuerpo de Midna emitita un aura verde

¿Mi…Midna, que… que haces? Dijo Link algo asustado, reconociendo aquella arma, que de caer en manos equivocadas, seria la perdición del mundo de la luz o del crepúsculo.

¿Tu que crees link? Respondio Midna, ire al altar de las sombras a encargarme de Zant, fue mi error perdonarle la vida, y por lo tanto es mi deber remediarlo… ¡guardias!, traigan una de las bestias sagradas..

¡Midna!, dijo link sujetándola del hombro, no pienso permitir que cargues con esto sola…

Link tu guerra termino hace ya un año… este problema es mió respondio Midna; Yo te acompañe en los buenos momentos de tu aventura, dijo Link, déjame estar a tu lado en los malos momentos de nuevo…¿recuerdas Midna?…el equipo del coraje

Jajajaja, como olvidarlo dijo midna, link y ella se veian a los ojos, parecía que a tarvez de ello podían contarse todo lo que sentían… y pensar que yo no puedo ni sostener la mirada de Midna…

Porfavor Midna, dijo Link tomándola de la mano, ambos iniciamos esto juntos, por nuestros amigos, por la luz y el crepúsculo….debemos terminar esto juntos...

Como en los viejos tiempos dijo Midna sonrrojada

Los rayos del débil sol pasaban a través de las siluetas de Midna y Link….sin duda aquello era una bella escena sin embargo… para mi y mi corazón, no podía evitar sentir una creciente ira en mi interior…mis dedos se estrujaban y mis dientes chirriaban

Espera un momento Link, dijo Midna, aunque ambos iniciamos esto…no somos los únicos involucrados…hay personas que pasaron buenos y sobre todo malos momentos por esto…

¿Qué intentas decir Midna? Dijo Link, Midna solo sonrió maliciosamente

¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! Dijo Zelda, lo siento chicos, pero esa aventura es suya, yo no tengo un papel aquí… lo siento no creo que mi compañía en esa aventura sirva de algo…

¡Vamos Zelda, anímate! Dijo Midna golpeando bruscamente a Zelda en la espalda, tu nos ayudaste a vencer a Ganondorf, ven ahora…ayudanos a terminar con esto.

Pero yo… vamos Zelda, ven con nosotros dijo Link; ¡Si, será justo como en los viejos tiempos! Dijo Midna abrazando a Link y Zelda, ¿que dicen?… ¡los tres compadres juntos de nuevo!

Ummm…esta bien dijo Zelda

¡Siiiiiiiiiii! Saltaron Link y Midna al unisono.

Si todo luce bonito y eso, dijo Zelda, pero tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo haremos para llegar los tres hasta haya? ; Hmmmmmmm, Sonrió Midna…

¡Por supuesto que los acompañare princesa…quiero decir Midna!

Perfecto Axort dijo Midna, bien, esta decidido, mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos en patio central del castillo, iremos al altar de las sombras, matamos a argorock, le rompemos los dientes a Zant, recuperamos la espada del crepúsculo y volvemos a punto para el te.

¡El equipo del coraje reunido de nuevo! dijo Link saltando sobre los brazos de Midna

¡Le romperemos el culo a Zant! Dijo Midna emocionada.

Link y Midna reían mutuamente, Zelda se divertía al ver las tonterías de los dos….pero yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo

"grrrrrrrrrr" gruñía en mi interior, mis ojos se habían encendido en un rojo carmesí…

La noche había llegado y yo estaba en mi habitación

¡No pienso seguir soportando esto más! Dije arrojando parte de mi ropa a una maleta

Hey Axort, no crees que exageras, dijo Aleph, mi primo había decidió a ayudarme a preparar mis cosas para aquel viaje, y daba la casualidad que Calathia había decidió pasar unos días en la ciudad..

Cierto Axort, aquel humano es muy…muy…muy apuesto dijo Calathia, pero no es más que el amigo de la princesa…

¡Tu no has visto lo que yo Calathia! Explote, se me revuelven las entrañas verlos tan juntos "! Ay si, Midna, te eche de menos, vamos a matar a Zant!" Baaaah! ¡gilipolleses!

Pero Axort, dijo Calathia_ ¡Pero nada! Grite, a Link se le ha pasado el arroz, mi momento es ahora… si quería que Midna lo amara, debió de haberlo dicho antes de que ella rompiese el espejo…

¡¿Qué se cree… que puede romperle el corazón a una mujer y luego volver como si nada?!

Lo lamento, pero yo eh tratado por meses acercarme al corazón de la princesa…!Y no permitiré que un estúpido elfo con mayas me la quite! Dije tomando mi lanza y dispuesto a salir de mi cuarto

¡Axort detente! Dijo Aleph tapando la puerta

¡No dejaremos que hagas una tontería dijo Calathia sosteniéndome por las espalda!

¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! Grite_ Axort, se cómo te sientes, dijo Aleph, pero intentar acabar con Link, no te llevara a nada bueno; Si, además el es mas fuerte que tu, dijo Calathia

¿Acabar con?...son idiotas los dos, no tengo pensado acabar con Link ni hacerle daño_ ¿Hablas en serio? Dijo Calathia soltándome.

Desde luego respondí…la violencia se lo dejo a los idiotas… ya me las arreglare haya para que Link no este más cerca de Midna…!Mi, Midna!

Lo único que debo de hacer es acabar con Zant por mi cuenta, así seguro que consigo apantallar a Midna…

Como digas, dijo Aleph cediéndome el paso…solo no hagas tonterías_ Solo las que sean necesarias respondí, adiós chicos…los veré apunto para el te.

Sali de mi cuarto sin voltear a ver a esos dos

La princesa se le ha metido de lleno en la cabeza dijo Calathia; Lo sé, ya parece una obsesión…pero lo entiendo, está profundamente enamorado de Midna…

Ese es el problema, hablamos de Midna… No pudo haberse enamorado de alguien mas cruel, dijo Calathia

Lo se, respondio Aleph… y lo peor es que en el fondo el lo sabe…

Hasta aquí esta historia, espero actualizar mas pronto que en esta ocacion…

No olviden comentar, no importa que todo es bienvenido

Un abrazo desde el crepusculo


	7. Una nueva Aventura

Capitulo 7 una nueva aventura:

El día había llegado, aunque el ajetreo de la noche anterior aun lo seguía eran las 10 de la mañana del 24 de octubre según el crepúsculo, cuando llegue a la sala del trono preparado para acompañar a la princesa y a sus amigos al altar del crepúsculo en busca de Zant el usurpador, y de la espada del crepúsculo, una de las mas poderosas armas de nuestro pueblo.

¡Insisto que no deben alarmarse! Dijo Midna campante a un batallón de guardias.

¡Pe…pero Midna! Comprenda por favor, dijo el capitán de la guardia, nosotros estamos a cargo de su seguridad, déjenos ir con unas cuantas tropas en busca de Zant…denos cinco días y tendrá a ese traidor a su merced de nuevo.

¿Y si fracasan?, respondió Midna, soy la princesa con un demonio, mi deber es proteger a mi pueblo de lo que sea…olvídenlo, no pienso arriesgar el alma de ningún Twili…

Además… Link y Zelda me acompañaran, junto con Axort, les recuerdo que ellos dos vencieron a Ganodorf, y Axort vale por 20 de ustedes por cierto… y desde luego estoy yo, la mas cabronaza del grupo…

Dicho esto no hay porque alarmarse…

¡Pero, Midna! Interrumpio el guardia

¡Silencio! Decreto Midna Eh tomado una decisión.

¡Aquí estamos! Dijo Link arribando con Zelda a la sala del trono; Perfecto, respondió Midna, y Axort, también estas aquí…muy bien, síganme.

Los 3 acompañamos a Midna hacia el patio principal del castillo, al salir vimos a una multitud de Twilis saludando a la princesa y a una fila de guardias controlando a la multitud.

...¿Como se enteraron que saldría? Pregunto Midna.

¿Esta de broma? respondió uno de los guardias, no sabe cuanto se preocupa su pueblo por usted…

Ya veo, dijo Midna_ Es evidente que para ellos eres su heroína, dijo Zelda

Meh… da igual, dijo Midna tomando su mochila de viaje, apresurémonos _ … Espera un momento Midna, dijo Zelda _ ¿Y ahora que? pregunto Midna ¿No.. no pensaras en ir caminando hasta el altar del crepúsculo oh si? dijo Zelda

¡Que va! Tengo los medios de transporte perfectos para las dos; ¿En serio? Dijo Zelda, ¿Donde?

Los estas viendo, Dijo Midna volteando a verme a mi y a Link…

Jejejejej rio Link…No espera…oh ¿es en serio?

Los convertiré en lobos a los dos y ustedes nos llevaran al altar del crepúsculo, a ese ritmo no tardaremos ni cuatro días en llegar…Ah, si es que soy genial dijo Midna sacudiendo su trenza…

Ummm, perdona Midna, pero ¿no crees que somos muy pesadas? Y mas nuestro equipaje…No podrán llevarnos…

Pesada… ja, dilo por ti ¡Oye! Dijo Zelda _ jajajaja que es broma rio Midna, los convertiré en lobos…pero del tamaño de un oso, así podrán llevarnos a las dos.

Hey, no sabia que Axort también podía convertirse en lobo dijo Link.

No es algo que pueda hacer cualquier Twili, dijo Midna, nos costo trabajo, pero Axort ya puede manejar ese estado…a veces, ¿a que si Axort?

Jeje, si, es verdad respondí

¡Espera!...si…significa que lo montaste!, Dijo link, con lagrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Ammmm…pues si…una vez que un troll escapo del palacio dijo Midna

Entonces Link corrió hacia Midna y la tomo de las manos, mis ojos se encendieron al ver eso…

¿¡Como pudiste hacerme esto Midna!? Dijo Link estallando en lagrimas, ¡Yo siempre fui tuyo, tu siempre me tuviste! ¿¡porque me cambiaste por otro lobo!? ¡solo me fui un año y tu me haces esto!

¿!Porqueeeee?! grito Link

¡Diosas Link, ¿como puedes ponerte así por esto?! Dijo Midna

jijijiji rio Zelda, mas sin embargo, su risa se detuvo al ver como me salía espuma por la boca y mis ojos eran rojos como el fuego.

¿Axort…estas bien? Dijo Zelda

Ah… si…estoy bien dije cruzándome de brazos.

¡Ya basta! Dijo Midna, es hora de irse, Link, Axort…pónganse a cuatro patas prepárense…

¡¿Que?! gritamos link y yo al unisonó

aaah, como quieran suspiro Midna

Entonces Midna dio un chasquido, y un aura azul nos envolvió a Link y a mi, antes de darnos cuenta, Midna nos había transformado en dos enormes lobos, casi del tamaño de un oso pardo, sin embargo al haber andado en dos pies en nuestra forma anterior, nuestras patas no soportaron nuestos enormes cuerpos haciendo que cayéramos estrepitosamente sobre nosotros mismos.

Se los dije, dijo Midna, ¡Guardias! Ayuden a preparar el resto.

Fue en entonces que un grupo de 6 guardias coloco el equipo de Midna y Zelda sobre nuestros lomos amarrándolo con cinturones que normalmente usarían los caballos.

Jajajajaja, olvidaba lo extraño que se sentía ser un lobo, dijo Link; ¡Wao Link! No pensé que tras todo este tiempo manejaras la transformación de lobo tan bien, dijo Midna, ahora hasta eres capaz de hablar…. Axort, deberías aprender de el

Yo solo estornude a manera de negación, entonces se me ocurrio acercarme a la princesa, al ser del tamaño de un oso no era necesario levantarme en dos patas para tener su rostro a mi alcanze,

Enotnces procedi a lamer su rostro con la misma euforia de otras ocaciones…. Supongo que esperaba recordarle que ella también sentía cariño por mi

¡Axort detente! Grito Midna

¡Dios Axort! Dijo Zelda con las manos en su boca, ¡no te creía capaz de osar hacer cosas asi, eso es tan impropio de un caballero!

¡Te voy a! Dijo Link apunto de saltar sobre mi.

No déjenlo, dijo Midna apartándome de su cara, verán a diferencia de lInk, Axort aun no maneja bien las transformaciones, su instinto animal lo domina a veces… sin embargo sabe seguir ordenes, mas que suficiente para ayudarnos a completar nuestra misión….. ¡Ya basta!

Entonces Midna me tiro un golpe con su cabello a mi nariz, lo cual hizo que chillara, apenado recargue mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Midna, mas ella me aparto con fuerza de su cuerpo… me sentía tan mal en ese momento…nunca me había tratado asi…todo era culpa de Link, por otra parte mi tristesa pudo mas que mi ira así que solo me eche al suelo con las orejas caídas.

Bien, hasta que te comportas dijo Midna, ¡Guardias, de prisa no hay tiempo que perder!

Los guardias terminaron de amarrar el equipo de Midna y Zelda, junto con el nuestro a nuestros lomos.

Bueno, creo que no hace falta preguntar que Lobo escogerás verdad Midna… dijo Zelda sonriente.

Jojo, ¿Tan obvia fui? Dijo Midna irónica, ven Link, es momento de revivir los viejos tiempos; ¡Si! dijo Link

Oh, pensé que irías montada en Axort, dijo Zelda_ descuida, dijo Midna subiéndose a Link, Axort será un poco bobo, pero es buen compañero.

O…Ok, dijo Zelda, Hola…perrito; yo respondí con un gruñido, si bien nadie tenia la culpa de esto, la ira no me dejaba pensar con tranquilidad_ Hey, ca…calma dijo Zelda asustada, ay, y ahora como hare para subirme en el con este vestido.

Oh muy fácil dijo Midna montada en link, entonces con su dedo índice Midna disparo un rayo al vestido de Zelda, haciendo que este se abriera dejando su pierna derecha expuesta.

¡Midna! Grito Zelda sonrojada intentando cubrir la avertura de su vestido; Ahora podras ir mas comoda, dijo Midna, venga no pierdan mas el tiempo

¡jajaja! Buena esa Midna, dijo Link

Sabia que esto seria una mala idea, dijo Zelda subiéndose a mi lomo, yo no reacione solo avanze para alcanzar a Midna y Link que ya esperaban en la salida.

¡Por favor Midna cuidese mucho! Dijo uno de los guardias; relájense, estare de vuelta para la hora del te; Descuiden prometo protejerla con mi vida dijo Link, gracias señor respondieron los guardias.

Jaja, siempre tan propio Link, dijo Midna_ Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti respondio Link.

¡Abran las puertas! Dijo uno de los guardias.

Enotnces la gran reja de metal se replegó hacia las almenas de las murallas del palacio, afuera, seguía una multitud de Twilis a los lados del sendero todos aplaudieron cuando Midna salio al frente seguida por Zelda, eran los héroes de nuestro pueblo.

Muy bien Link, hora de correr hasta el amanecer dijo Midna susrrandole al oido; ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! Dijo Link

Asi es, bueno, ¿a que esperas? ¡Andando! Entonces Midna pateo a Link con su pie en uno de sus costados como si fuera un caballo, haciendo que link se doblara del dolor.

¡Midna! Dijo Link sin aliento, ¡prometiste ya no golpearme hay!

Whops… heheeheeehehe, lo siento… ¡Venga en marcha!

Entonces Link dio un fuerte aullido, y salió corriendo hacia el altar de las sombras dejándonos a tras a mi y a Zelda.

Al ver como esos dos salieron corriendo juntos, no hizo mas que enfadarme aun mas, sin darme cuenta había sacado los colmillos mientras la espuma me salía de la boca, y mi pelo se crespaba aunque lo peor fue el mal rato que le hice pasar a la princesa Zelda….

¿A…Axort? Dijo Zelda asustada; yo respondi con un violento ladrido y salí corriendo detrás de Midna y Link, fue tal mi rapidez que Zelda tuvo que abrasarse de mi cuello para no caer.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Grito Zelda aferrada a mi cuello, ¡Axort mas lento porfavor!

A medida que recorríamos las avenidas para salir de la ciudad, una gran multitud de Twilis se despedia de Midna con aplausos y pañuelos blancos, entre la muchedumbre resonaban frases como

¡"Cuidese princesa" "mucha suerte" "vuelva pronto princesa"!

Con nuestra velocidad dejamos atrás a la multitud en no menos de cinco minutos, nos tomo 20 minutos mas llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde un puente de piedra se desplego, sirviéndonos de cruze entre el vacio y el resto de las tierras inhóspitas que rodeaban el reino, a medida que avanzábamos ante nuestros ojos se mostraba un inmenso bosque de arboles color jade tan grande, tan denso que el horizonte era devorado por este.

¡Vamos link, seguro que puedes ir mas rapido! Dijo Midna alzando su mano y como si fuera una orden Link corrió a una gran velocidad hacia el bosque.

Mi coraje en aquel momento me tenia ciego… y también sordo, pues no escuchaba las constantes suplicas de la princesa Zelda.

¡Axort, mas despacio…el…el altar de las som...bras no va a de…sa…parecer! Dijo Zelda con nauseas.

Nuestra singular compañía siguió avanzando por aquellas tierras inospitas, atravesando por grandes rocas y pequeños barrancos, fáciles de saltar siendo un lobo…

¡Aaaaaaah! Suspiro Midna ya había olvidado lo comodo que se sentía estar sobre tu lomo peludito.

Hey… no te acostumbres mucho, respondio Link _ Ha, justo eso me dijiste la vez anterior.

Axort,… ¿!es… necesario tener tanta prisa?! Dijo Zelda aferrada a mi cuello, su rostro se estaba tornando verde.

Continuabamos avanzando por aquellas zonas baldías, hasta que tras un rato de correr a todo lo que daban nuestras patas, llegamos al umbral del bosque, pequeñas familias de arboles nos daban la bienvenida a lo que quizá era el bosque mas grande en todo el crepúsculo, al presentarse mas obstáculos en el terreno, como lo eran los arboles y matorrales, tuvimos que disminuir nuestra velocidad conciderablemente.

Tardaremos dos días o tres en atravesar el bosque, dijo Midna de hay solo queda un laberinto de rocas, mi gente le llama a aquel lugar "la senda del enmascarado" y luego a por el altar de las sombras…

¿oye Midna y como se le llama a este bosque? Pregunto Link… no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando vine aquí…

Es el bosque de Kratti respondió Midna, uno de mis tantos ancestros, se dice que el baño las semillas de los arboles en jade antes de sembrarlas.. de hay que este lugar luzca así_ Wow que interesante Midna dijo Link.

Hey…no quiero interrumpir…pero…podríamos parar…un momento, dijo Zelda

Entonces Midna y Link se dieron la vuelta, y al observar el rostro agotado de la princesa junto a su cabello despeinado y su tiara desajustada, Midna y Link hiceron un esfuerzo para callar la risa en su interior… no querían que su amiga se sintiera mal.

Ammm, claro Zelda respondió Midna, es mas…creo que ya es hora de desayunar, ¿Qué dicen?

¡suena esplendido! Dijo Link _ Yo…creo que paso.. "burp" dijo Zelda.

Nuestro grupo avanzo un poco mas hasta llegar a una zona del bosque donde la luz no era ahogada del todo por las hojas de los arboles, alrededor varias piedras sepultadas en el piso y cubiertas por maleza nos servirían de almohada en este lugar.

¡Perfecto! Dijo Midna, ¡un justo lugar para hacer una fogata!

Midna bajo de un salto de Link, yo me eche al suelo para facilitarle el decenso a Zelda, mas casi pierde el equilibrio… estaba muy mareada, menos mal había un árbol con el cual pudo apoyarse..

¿¡Como puedes soportar esto!? Dijo Zelda… creo que voy a vomitar

Tranquila ¡ese es el síndrome de la aventura! dijo Midna dándole una palmada, con un vaso de agua te sentaras bien

¡Muy bien chicos, pónganse a trabajar! Y de un chasquido Midna nos devolvió a nuestra forma humana, solo que esta vez el peso de las mochilas cayo sobre nosotros estrellándonos contra el suelo

¡Midna, que demonios trajiste aqui! Dijo link debajo de la mochila de Midna _ Solo lo esencial respondio_ Ya veo, dijo link quitándose las mochilas de encima, si por esencial hablamos de todo tu guardaropas…

¡exacto! Dijo Midna, jooodeeer, ya olvidaba lo sínica que podias llegar a ser pensó Link

Muy bien, Link, tu y Axort vayan en busca de leña, Zelda y yo prepararemos el campamento.

Dalo por echo, sonrio Link… ¿A que esperas Axort?

¡Ah…. Aaaaaaaah, Midna! Grite_ ¿y Ahora que te pasa? Pregunto Midna

Esto… ¡Creo que se me olvido como caminar!

…¿Es en serio? Dijo Midna Link y Zelda solo se cubrieron la cara con la mano.

Aaaaaaah, suspiro Midna, Ok Axort, mientras recuerdas como caminar, Link ve por la leña, Zelda y yo iremos a un riachuelo que hay por aquí, necesitaremos agua.

_ Pe..pero yo; No digas nada Axort respondió Midna, solo quédate aquí, bien quietecito y no toques nada_ Oh...Ok respondí.

Link, fue a por la leña, Midna y Zelda tomaron unas jarras y se fueron valle a bajo donde corría un riachuelo, yo me quede solo y me sentía completamente inútil, pensé por un momento y recordé que había traído un libro para pasar el rato, me arrastre hacia mi mochila, saque mi libro y me recosté bajo una gran piedra, mi libro se llamaba el secreto bajo el puente, una historia de amor… ni mas ni menos, además ya estaba a punto de terminarlo…

Pasaron unos quince minutos mientras leía el libro… que mala decisión tome…

¡pero que te pasa estúpido! Le grite a mi libro mientras lo sujetaba con rabia, mis dientes rechinaban mientras leia las ultimas líneas…

"Yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz, incluso si es con otro con quien ella quiere estar"

¡eres un capullo! Explote, menuda mierda, es la ultima vez que compro un libro solo por el titulo.

Entonces cerré el libro con furia y lo arroje a los arboles.

Uno debe luchar por lo que quiere, dije cruzado de brazos… bueno por tus tonterías jamas te quedaras con Alicia…

ha, aun recuerdo cuando solo las personas con diplomados eran las cualificadas para publicar libros…

en fin yo no hare la misma tontería con Midna.

En aquel momento Midna y Zelda habían regresado con el agua.

Bien… sigues vivo dijo Midna, y no destriste nada.

Yo sabia que solo bromeaba, Midna puso parte del agua en una hoya cuando link volvió con leña para la fogata.

Link, no creo que la espada maestra deba ser usada para esos medios dijo Zelda.

Mi espada, mis reglas dijo Link, además, es peor no usarla….

Midna había traído una sopa de setas del palacio, los echo en la hoya una vez que el agua de esta había comenzado a hervir, mientras esperábamos Midna se había puesto a charlar con Link, se veian tan entretenidos, charlando por cualquier cosa, ¡Diosas! ni yo en todo este tiempo que había pasado al lado de Midna había sostenido conversaciones tan profundas con ella como hizo Link, estaban tan entretenidos en sus asuntos que se habían olvidado que la princesa Zelda y yo estábamos presentes también.

Mi cara hacia todo tipo de muecas mientras los veía hablando… tan juntos… el cabello se me crespaba y mis dientes chrriaban… y no me percate en aquel momento, pero la princesa Zelda se había dado cuenta de mis reacciones, y supongo que se dio cuenta a que se debía…

Entonces, Axort... Dijo Zelda ¿Qué solias hacer antes de ser un guardia en el palacio?

Eh… bueno…antes trabajaba en un circo, respondi_ ¡Vaya, eso suena interesante! Dijo Zelda.

En realidad no tenia muchos animos para hablar en aquel momento, ver a Midna y a Link tan juntos en verdad me molestaba…jamás me había sentido tan celoso en mi vida…pero por otro lado, yo no era el único afectado…esos dos se habían olvidado de la princesa Zelda también, y no me parecía bien dejarla con la palabra en la boca… así que sin darme cuenta también comencé una pequeña conversación con ella…hablábamos de algunas cosas y de ninguna al mismo tiempo, me sorprendia como se podía llevar tan bien con Midna…siendo tan opuestas…bueno, supongo que la luz sin las sombras no son nada y viceversa.

El tiempo había transcurrido y yo seguía charlando con la princesa Zelda…hasta que Midna nos interrumpio.

¡Hey tortolos!, levanten el trasero del suelo es hora de irnos

¿¡To..tortolos!? dijimos Zelda y yo al unisonó y algo sonrrojados

Jajajajaja, perdón, se veían tan adorables hablando juntitos…como un par de niños conociendo el amor, dijo Midna

¡ju…juro que no es lo que parece! Dijo Zelda muy sonrojada

Hey, hey, relájate…si no tienes nada que esconder…no tienes porque ponerte tan nerviosa…hehehehee

Que ocurrencias tiene princesa… respondi

…Bueno, como no voy a pensar eso…si no han hecho otra cosa que mirarse desde que salimos del palacio rio Midna…

A Zelda y a mi se nos abrieron los ojos como un par de platos…solo charlábamos como dos compañeros de viaje y ya…Midna y link eran los que parecían trotolos…no nosotros

Venga, vámonos dijo Midna montando en Link…luego podrán seguir haciendo su nido de maor jajajaja dijo Midna

Entonces a mi se me crespo el cabello… me di cuenta que debido a este mal entendido, ahora Midna pensaría que yo estaba enamorado de la princesa Zelda… y lo peor es que no detecte ninguna clase de Celos por parte de ella… al contrario… parecía alegrarse por Zelda…

Ignora lo que dijo Axort… ya debes saber que esa es su forma tan cruda de bromear…

Supongo que es verdad, perdone Perincesa…por este mal entendido.

Oh, pero no tienes porque disculparte….al contrario, si por malentendidos asi es como puedo encontrar nuevos amigos…que asi sea.

Gracias princesa… entonces la magia de Midna me convirtió en un lobo de nuevo… Zelda y Midna colgaron las cosas sobre nuestros lomos, yo ayude a Zelda a subir en mi levantando la pata, y nueva mente nos pusimos en camino Link y Midna adelante y yo y Zelda los seguíamos…

La princesa Zelda al fin se había acostumbrado a estar sobre mi lomo, y en cierta forma mi conversación con ella había apasiguado aquel ataque de celos…

Andabamos por aquel gran bosque color jade las gruesas raizes de los arboles no nos permitían ir rápido, saltábamos por pequeños riachuelos y rocas que se interponían en nuestro camino…solo confiábamos en la princesa Midna, pues ella era la única que sabia donde estaba el altar de las sombras…

Asi pasamos varias horas… andando y andando..y aunque parecía que solo dabamos vueltas, algo en nuestro interior nos decía que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino.

La princesa Zelda tarareaba una extraña canción yo no podía hablar en aquel momento..si no toda mi farsa quedaría al descubierto, Midna y Link, por otro lado no dejaban de susurrar cosas entre ellos a mis oídos solo se percataban de pequeñas risillas por parte de los dos….

Hey Minda…no te parece que Zelda y Axort harian buena pareja dijo Link…

Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…no estaría mal, a Zelda le haría muy bien encontrar a alguien…

Jajaja, ¿y como serian los niños? Dijo Link…. No quiero ni imaginarlo dijo Midna, entonces ambos soltaron una carcajada, Zelda y yo solo los observavamos llenos de confusión…

No cabe duda porque esos dos hacen tan buen equipo…verdad Axort dijo Zelda, yo solo respondi con un chillido ahogado, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el echo de que Midna pensara que estaba interesado por la princesa Zelda, todo mi plan se había ido al traste… aunque al final no había sido culpa de nadie…

Eran las 6 de la tarde y nosotros continuábamos andando por el bosque, hasta llegar a una planicie donde la arboleada era tan grande que la luz del sol era sofocada por estos, nos costo trabajao pero encontramos una pequeño espacio entre tres grande arboles que seria ideal para descanzar, entonces Midna hablo.

Lo mejor será que descansemos por aquí, en este lado de nuetsro mundo la noche cae mas rápido que en el palacio… y la oscuridad es mas densa…

¿A que se debe eso Midna? Pregunto Link_ Bueno… la gente dice cosas… respondio Midna, ¿nadie aquí cree en fantasmas o si?

El rostro de Zelda empalidecio al escuchar esa palabra….

Po…porque dices eso Midna dijo Link…ah por nada…solo que la poca gente que viene aquí…ah dicho ver caminar muertos en las colinas de aquí cerca…

Todos guardamos silencio al escuchar eso…

En fin nada a lo que darle importancia, dijo Midna bajando de Link, muy bien, hora de preparar las cosas…

Midna nos convirtió en humanos de nuevo

Link, la fogata, Axort si ya recuerdas como caminar, ve por agua Zelda y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

Llego la hora de comer, Midna y Link seguían hablando entre ellos, Zelda y yo solo tomabamos de nuestra sopa de setas, en cierta forma los comentarios de Midna de habían logrado incomodarnos, aun así, intercambiábamos algunas palabras, después de todo parecía que estábamos los dos solos…

Habiamos terminado de comer, cuando en aquel bosque la oscuridad había caído, Midna fue la primera en irse a dormir, se convirtió en ese extraño y pequeño duende de antes y se escondio en una de las bolsas de dormir, Link había olvidado lo tierna que era en esa forma que sus ojos brillaban,

Link también se fue a dormir en una de las bolsas al lado de Midna, seguidamente la princesa Zelda también hizo lo mismo.

Lo mejor sea que me encargue de hacer guardia esta noche, dije_ ¿Estas seguro Axort? Dijo Zelda,

No se preocupe princesa… no suelo dormir mucho, además…no vayan a aparecer fantasmas…

Eh…bien dicho dijo Zelda antes de irse con prisa a su bolsa de dormir…

Me quede quieto un momento, viendo como el fuego de la fogata se consumia poco a poco hasta que el viento le dio fin, me había quedado en oscuridad total, di un profundo suspiro y me levante de mi lugar, me sacudí el polvo de la ropa y empeze a caminar entre los arboles, los twili podemos ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, camine hasta que llegue al borde de un pequeño barranco, desde hay se podía ver el resto del bosque que aun nos quedaba por recorrer, había llevado una pequeña bolsa conmigo, me senté en la cima de una de las rocas dejando que mis pies sintieran el vació que había entre mi y el suelo.

Alce la vista hacia el cielo, viendo como la oscuridad sofocaba la luz de las pocas estrellas que había en nuestro mundo, volvi a bajar la mirada y saque de mi bolsa una pequeña esfera de vidrio con ornamentaciones azules, comencé a darle pequeñas vueltas con una llave mientras un mecanismo similar a un reloj comenzaba a girar en su interior, le di vueltas hasta que la llave llego a su tope, solte la llave y esta reprodujo una pequeña melodía de un piano y una flauta, la tonada comenzaba a tomar fuerza, mientras mis piernas se movían como las de un niño, volvi a suspirar pensando ¿qué podría hacer ahora?

…y entonces comencé a cantar mientras entre cerraba los ojos

Me quedo despierto en la noche

Viendo las cosas en blanco y negro

Y en mi mente solo estas tu…

Debes saber que me has dejado ciego.

Me quedo despierto y rezo

Por que mires hacia mi

Tengo este cantar en mi corazón,

Lo supe desde que te vi..

¡Oh mi bella bella Midna, te amo

Como nunca antes había amado en mi vida

Bella bella Midna mia,

Solo dime que me amas también!

¡Oh mi bella bella Midna te nececito

Oh mi bella bella princesa en verdad!

Dejame adentro

Déjame estar, déjame quedarme, justo a tu lado…

…

Suelo escribir tu nombre

Y ponerlo en un marco

Y a veces juro escuchar tu voz,

Llamándome del otro lado de mi habitación

Tus ojos rojos como el alba…

Y cuando me tocas con tu sonrisa..

¿qué podría decir para hacerte mia?

Para alcanzarte a travez del tiempo…

Oh mi bella bella Midna te amo

Como nunca había amado en mi vida

Oh mi bella bella Midna

Di que me amas también

Oh mi bella bella Midna te ncecito

Oh mi bella bella princesa en verdad

Déjame adentro…

Déjame estar, jsuto a tu lado…

Hubiera seguido cantando, mas mi esfera musical se detuvo por alguna razón…

¡estúpida baratija! Dije volviéndole a dar cuerda…

Estaba tan distarido arreglando aquella baratija, cuando eschuche una voz…

¡Pero que canción mas bonita!

¡joooder! grite

Salte del susto al escuchar aquellas palabras que arroje mi esfera mas puede atraparla en el aire… seguía recuperando mi aliento de aquel susto…fue peor que aquel comercial de café alemán…

Una vez que comenzaba a recuperar mi aliento…no quería atreverme a voltear, aquella voz era de una mujer…pero, por alguna razón no reconocí a quien le pertencia…

Los nervios se habían adueñado de mi…pero mi instinto me hizo voltear lentamente….

¡whops!…dije al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de mi, mientras un sonrrojo llenaba mis mejillas


	8. Al altar de las sombras

Capitulo 8: En el altar de las sombras

Trágame tierra…

La vergüenza me carcomía por dentro, mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate que hasta los tatuajes azules bajo mis ojos se habían vuelto rojos…

-Perdona, no fue mi intención asustarte…

¡Prin….Princesa Zelda! grite saliendo del shock_ La misma, respondió

Esto…¿Qué… que hace aquí? Tartamudee mientras me tronaba los dedos de las manos

Bueno, sucede, que me cuesta trabajo dormir en este su mundo, así que cuando desperté fui a buscar un poco de agua, entonces, escuche una dulce melodía, entonces decidí seguir aquella canción… y eme aquí.

En…entonces supongo que escucho todo… dije apenado.

Cada estrofa, respondió la princesa, a lo cual debo decir…que tu canción es muy

¡Porfavor princesa, por lo que mas quiera, no le diga nada a la princesa Midna! Grite arrodillado ante la princesa mientras tiraba de su vestido

jeje tranquilo Axort, dijo Zelda apartándome de su vestido, te prometo que no le diré nada a Midna…

Aaaah, gracias princesa, dije suspirando

Pero a cambio, dijo Zelda ayudándome a levantarme… tendrás que responder a una pregunta

¿¡Q…Que pregunta!? Dije sonrrojado

jajaja, tranquilo… puedes confiar en mi Axort dijo Zelda, ademas…ya somos amigos ¿no crees?

Eh, si es verdad respondi… bu..bueno ¿qué quiere saber?

Te eh dado mi palabra no le contare nada a la princesa Midna…Solo me gustaría saber ¿porque?... ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de que ella se entere?

Jeje, la pregunta se responde sola princesa, se trata de la princesa Midna… y otra cosa…

Te escucho dijo Zelda

Vera princesa…en todo este tiempo que eh vivido…jamas eh conocido a una Twili que me ame…o que al menos se hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocerme…de saber quien soy, que puedo decir, muchas veces eh sido rechazado…nada que yo le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, eh tenido ese dolor tantas veces.

Oh, dijo Zedla

En fin, hubo un tiempo en el que me resigne, luego paso lo de Zant…el Crepusculo se había devastado… el circo donde trabajaba cerro, y me recluí a una aburrida vida en el campo

…y entonces, un día, mi primo me convenció de acompañarlo a la ciudad, ya que los sirvientes de la princesa estaban en busca de un nuevo Bufón para ella… en fin, conocí a la princesa…y como me lo advirtió mi primo.. quede apantallado por su belleza cuando la vi…pero, fue algo que se arraigo a mi corazón, con los meses, ese algo se hizo mas fuerte, y un día comprendí que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella…por primera vez en mas de 4 años, solo que como lo acabo de cantar… no me había enamorado así en mi vida…

Aaaah, suspire y por eso ahora tengo miedo, tengo miedo de ser sincero…y que mi suerte se repita de nuevo…y quizá esta vez seria peor, jejeje, digo, es la princesa Midna

No se que pasaría si se lo dijera, tal vez no tenga ni idea de lo que le hablo, o simplemente me rechase ..como lo ah echo con tantos, de los cuales la mayoría eran mejores que yo…

Ya entiendo, dijo Zelda

En fin, y por eso me eh tragado mis palabras desde hace casi un año…

Axort… dijo Zelda.

Si, lo se, es ridículo…y muy afeminado para venir de un hombre, dije agachando mi cabeza.

Zelda permaneció en silencio unos instantes…

Leoni Axort…dijo Zelda tomándome del mentón para ver mi rostro

Yo creo que lo que tu sientes por Midna, ese amor…es algo tan…incondicional…tan puro, no había visto un amor por alguien así antes…tal vez desde aquel amor que mi padre le profeso a mi mama en su momento, y todo lo que te digo, lo digo sin titubear, escuche cada una de tus estrofas con mucha atención, asi que estoy muy segura de esto… Además te veías muy bien en mallitas…

¡¿Q…que?! _ Am, nada Axort

Oueno…pero, ¿qué debo hacer? pregunte

No debes porque sentirte apenado por tus sentimientos… Creo que Midna en verdad es muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tu enamorado de ella…y como un consejo te dire que no es buena idea reprimir un sentimiento tan importante como lo es el amor… No tengas miedo de Midna, Axort….si ella es un poco…Midna…pero debes saber que así como su narcisismo no tiene limites…puede llegar a ser muy dulce y gentil…aunque solo lo sea con unos cuantos… hehehe, ten paciencia.

Eh… no creo que sea así de fácil respondi

No no lo es, dijo Zelda, pero en asuntos del corazón, no hay otro camino…

No respondí nada en aquel momento, solo una media sonrisa se dibujo en mi…

Bueno, creo que tienes cosas en que pensar, te dejare a solas… pero insisto…deberías se sincero con Midna

Buenas noches Axort.

Buenas noches princesa…y… gracias

Entonces Zelda se marcho hacia el campamento, en cierta forma sus palabras me dieron algo de aliento, aunque no fue suficiente para apasiguar el pánico que me producía la idea de hablarle a Midna de mis sentimientos… pase un par de horas pensando en las palabras de la princesa, hasta que al fin el cansancio empezó a invadir mi cuerpo…

Regrese al campamento, Link y Zelda dormían, y Midna…lucia tan tierna, solo su cabeza salía de la bolsa de dormir, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa antes de meterme a mi saco de dormir y dejar que el cansancio cerrara mis ojos.

El resto de la noche paso con una perturbadora lentitud, el viento no sonaba, ni la caida de las hojas, ni el ruido del agua, como si un abismo engullera todo sonido… era una calma en cierta forma aterradora, lo que Midna nos conto no dejaba dormir a nadie bien..ni siquiera a mi, varias ocaciones desperté, jurando ver…a algo…moviéndose entre los arboles…aun me pregunto que era…solo se que no era un twili…se arrastraba, como si no tuviera piernas…una sombra en medio de la noche…

La luz de las estrellas no llegaba a alumbrar hay…si…sin duda algo oscuro dominaba esa parte del bosque… ¿se debía al altar de las sombras? No lo se…la única que dormia cómodamente era Midna, dormia tan tranquila como en su habitación en el palacio, La princesa Zelda en verdad tenia problemas para dormir, pareciera que esa cosa la asechaba a ella con singular interés…

Pero en esta ocacion, el cansancio pudo mas que las extrañas sensaciones que producia aquel lugar, hubo un punto en el que al fin me quede profundamente dormido, y mi conciencia se extravio de todo lo que me rodeaba….

Parecio una eternidad, pero al fin la noche había llegado a su fin, no se a que hora desperté, pero el cielo se pintaba con un gris muy extraño, parecía que iba a llover

Salí de mi bolsa de dormir, y estire mis brazos, vi el cielo raso y me parecio en verdad extraño que el cielo tuviera esa apariencia, vi a mi alrededor y note que todos los demás seguían durmiendo, parecía que iban a tardar un rato en despertar, asi que decidi ir a dar una vuelta por los alredores, me inquietaba aquella silueta que vi en la noche me había consternado, tome mi lanza y pase cerca de donde estaba Midna, para cersciorarme que ella estuviera bien…dormia como un bebe. Al ver que ella estaba bien, comenze mi caminata por el bosque.

Paso como una hora y el cielo mantenía el mismo aspecto ¿Seria que el sol finalmente había muerto? En cuyo caso nuestro hogar si que seria mas agradable ahora. La princesa Midna fue la primera en despertar, salio de su bolsa de dormir y estiro los brazos dando un bostezo, hizo un pequeño vuelo alrededor del campamento, hasta detenerse sobre la bolsa de dormir de Link….

¡Link, despierta olgazan! Dijo Midna cayendo encima de Link.

¡"puaaajaai mis entrañas"! grito Link

¡Buenos días link! dijo Midna _ Oh….hola Midna… "auch" ¿porque hiciste eso? _ Bueno es que ayer dormí de maravilla…es raro nunca me había sentido con tantas energías, dijo Midna mirando a sus manos.

Si… y por si no lo has notado… la sombra fundida esta brillando, dijo Link

¿eh? Entonces Midna se aparto de Link e hizo aparecer al resto de los fragmentos de aquella arma, para darse cuenta que también emitían ese brillo verdoso como el fragmento que llevaba en la cabeza.

¿Es normal que haga eso? Dijo Link _ No…es la primera vez que los veo comportarse así… y su poder…lo siento hacerse mas fuerte aquí…

_ Solo ten cuidado Midna…no te confies que por ser la princesa su poder no pueda dañarte

Descuida Link, solo traje la sombra fundida conmigo en caso de una necesidad extrema… En fin, da igual jijiji ahora ah despertar a Zelda…

Solo no le hagas lo mismo que a mi ¿quieres? Dijo Link _ Aaaah…solo porque tu me lo pides

Midna se acerco a Zelda y con su mano derecha tiro de una de las trenzas de la princesa

Venga Zelda es hora de irnos dijo Midna tirando de su cabello… para ser una princesa…duerme como un Goron pensó Midna

"Aaaah" se quejo Zelda ¿Dónde estoy? Dijo

Al fin dijo Midna…Zelda tenemos que irnos…. Un momento

¿Zelda te encuentras bien? Dijo Link acercándose a la princesa

El aspecto de Zelda había cambiado durante la noche, su tersa piel había empalidecido, grandes ojeras se marcaban en sus ojos, los cuales no brillaban con el mismo brillo de siempre…

Link…Midna… no me siento bien…anoche...algo…alguien mas estuvo aquí, dijo Zelda

Imposible dijo Midna….Zelda somos los únicos seres vivos en la redonda…. La ciudad esta a mas de un día de aquí…nadie pudo habernos alcanzado o segurinos _ Nunca dije que fuera un Twili quien haya estado aquí…

Espera…Zelda no hablaras de las bobas historias que dijo Midna ayer dijo link_ No link, dijo Zelda… era otra cosa…

Bueno..pues Zelda tiene razón…hubo alguien mas anoche dijo Midna quitándole un papel a link de la espalda

¿Qué es Midna? Pregunto Link

¡jajajajajajajajajajaja! Midna se echo al suelo a carcajadas, entonces Link extrañado tomo aquel papel que decía "blowjob princess"

¿Qué cosa es esta? Dijo link

Oh veras eso es ingles…se hablaba en el crepúsculo hace muchas lunas… y por si te lo preguntas lo que dice es…. Midna se acerco y le susurro a link al oído…

…. ¡Matare al malnacido que puso eso en mi espalda! Dijo link enfundando la espada maestra.

hey que tal dije volviendo de entre los arboles_ ¡Tu! Grito link saltando sobre mi y poniendo su espada sobre mi cuello

¡Ahora si cruzaste la linea! grito Link

¡De que diantres hablas! dije, entonces aparte a Link de mi con una patada en el estomago

¡No finjas inocecncia Axort! Tu pusiste esto en mi espalda, dijo Link aventándome la hoja

¿Qué?... yo ni siquiera se que dice

Bueno por si lo quieres saber dice… Midna me susurro al oído…

"pfffff, jajajajajajjajajaja" cai al suelo a carcajadas

No se quien escribió eso…pero el tio es un maquina jajajaja

¡Te voy a matar! grito Link

¡Espera Link, dijo Midna interponiéndose entre los dos!... me parece que si buscas al culpable de esto… esta haya arriba, dijo Midna, volviendo a su forma normal señalando a las ramas de los arboles.

Todos los presentes miramos hacia arriba y vimos a unos pequeños simios de pelo negro y cara rosada, sus lomos lucían una brillante marca verde, al verse descubiertos, usaron las lianas de los arboles para bajar al piso.

¿Qué son? dijo Zelda

Nadie lo sabe, respondio Midna, mi pueblo los llama shaktis… estaban aquí antes de que los nuestros llegaran, han vivido en este bosque desde que se sembro….

Uno de aquellos simios subio al hombro de Link...

Jajaja, rio link, ¿y a que se debe que se metieran con nosotros?

Bueno…recuerden que en este mundo… ustedes son los raros….ademas…

Uno de los monos bajo del árbol con las lianas con una flor blanca para Midna

Saben lo que les conviene, dijo Midna tomando la flor

Ho…. Hola linduras, dijo Zelda haciendo una reverencia

Los shaktis respondieron con pequeños maullidos, yo solo me dedicaba a ver esos adorables monos…

Aquellos simios habían caído victima de la belleza de la princesa Midna, uno de ellos bajo con una corona echa de flores blancas y botones dorados para Midna, ella solo rio ante esas muestras de cariño.

Venga, se que son adorables…pero el altar de las sombras nos espera, dijo Midna.

_ Si, tienes razón dijo Link, venga Axort, guardemos las cosas

Yo no respondí, solo cruce mis brazos mientras seguía a Link.

Zelda y Midna continuaban divirtiéndose junto a los Shaktis, cuando un estruendo retumbo en el bosque haciendo a los Shaktis huir a las copas de los arboles .

¡¿Que…que fue eso?! Dijo Zelda asustada.

Bueno…no digo que eso sea una mala señal…pero desde luego buena no es dijo Midna

¿Eso es normal por aquí? Pregunte.

Nnnno…. Y ahora que lo mencionan…el cielo se esta comportando de una forma muy extraña…

Todos guardamos silencio brevemente.

…Debemos irnos dijo Midna_ Link y yo guardamos las cosas rápidamente y Midna nos convirtió en lobos nuevamente, Zelda y Midna montaron en nosotros y salimos a toda velocidad hacia el sur….

Nuestro viaje por el bosque continuo por un par de horas… hasta que al fin, comenzamos a dejar la gran arboleada atrás, un gris y seco paraje rocoso aparecia ante nosotros, durante nuestro trayecto grandes pilares de roca negra y con las marcas del crepúsculo aparecían, como arboles plantados en la esteril tierra, mientras monstruosos relámpagos verdes empezaron a iluminar al cielo mientras y monstruoso rugido hacia a la tierra temblar…

¡Estamos cerca del altar de las sombras! Dijo Midna

Me…me alegro, dijo Zelda, Vamos Axort, solo un…poco mas

¿Estas bien Zelda? Dijo Midna… te ves muy maL_ Estoy bien…solo… necesito descanzar.

¡Link, Axort, apresurnse! Dijo Midna

Ambos íbamos a toda velocidad, oreja con oreja, de pronto una gran rafaja de aire caliente levanto el polvo tras nosotros y un gran rugido sono del cielo….Argorock el infame, había aparecido, con los ojos cegados y la mente ebria de ira, Argorock escupio una gran bola de fuego que gracias a nuestra velocidad logramos esquivar a duras penas…

¡Argorock! Grito Midna _ ¡Rayos, crei que había aprendio la leccion! Dijo Link

Aquella bestia enfurecida surcaba los vientos tras nosotros, sus rugidos y gritos denotaban una gran ira, sus alas amarillas se movían con violencia y de su osico salía espuma.

¡Luce mas fiero que la ultima vez! Dijo Link _ ¡Zant debio hacerle algo! Dijo Midna

¡Rapido debemos hacer algo! Grito Zelda _ ¡Ya lo tengo!, dijo Midna, rápido Zelda ¡trata de contenerlo con tu arco!

¡Cuenta con eso Midna!

Zelda dejo de lado el creciente cansancio en su cuerpo y con su magia creo un asombroso arco dorado, y con flechas mas brillantes y resplandecientes que una flama, creadas también con magia se dispuso a atacar al dragón.

¡Axort, corre en línea recta para que pueda apuntar mejor!

Yo asentí con un ladrido, la princesa Zelda apunto al pecho de la bestia, dio un profundo suspiro y con su ojo izquierdo cerrado disparo una flecha al dragón la cual incremento su brillo en el aire, sin embargo y a pesar de su velocidad el dragón logro esquivarla.

…whoops, dijo Zelda

¡Zeeeeeldaa! Dijo link, ¡me prometiste que ibas a practicar!

¡No eh tenido tiempo! _ Da igual dijo Midna, Zelda continua distrayéndole, Link, llévame a la cima de aquella roca!

¡Entendido!

Zelda continuo atacando incesantemente a Argorock, sin embargo este esquivava todas las flechas o las repelía con la fuerza de sus alas, Link uso la magia de su forma de lobo para saltar entre las grandes rocas de aquella llanura, hasta que llego a la cima de la roca mas grande de todas, al llegar hay Minda se retiro la capucha de su cabeza y dos partes de la sombra fundida se colocaron sobre su frente formando una corona, una aura verde envolvió a Midna

¿¡Midna qué haces?! grito Link_ ¡Confía en mi! dijo Midna ¡Zelda cuando te lo diga ataca a Argororck con toda tu magia!_ ¡De acuerdo! Dijo Zelda

Entonces Midna uso el poder de la sombra fundida para elevarse hasta el cielo, en donde abrió un portal crepuscular, que la llevaría a la cabeza de Argorock.

Una vez que Midna cayo sobre Argorock se aferro a los cuernos de su cabeza y con el poder de la sombra fundida su cabello se convirtió en enormes enredaderas rojas que envolvieron a Argororck hasta inmovilizarlo, la bestia emitió un horrible chillido.

El cabello de Midna también envolvió las alas del dragón haciendo que este decendiera a una altura donde Zelda lo tuviera a tiro.

¡Ahora Zelda! grito Midna, ¡acaba con el!

¡Pero Midna! Dijo Zelda_ ¡Solo hazlo! Respondió Midna

Entonces Zelda tenso la cuerda de su arco hasta que este brillo con un gran fulgor dorado, podía sentir como su luz quemaba mi pelaje.

¡Ahora! Grito Midna

Zelda lanzo su ataque a la bestia, la flecha impacto justo en el cuello de Argorock, haciendo que este se desplomara en el suelo, Midna logro protegerse con un escudo de energía, además que se había ocultado tras la nuca del dragón.

El cuerpo de Argorock dejo un enorme cráter en el suelo, Midna bajo de el un poco mareada.

Bueno… no salió tan mal dijo Midna quitándose la corona de la sombra fundida.

¿¡Midna estas bien!? Dijo Link _ Descuida, eh pasado cosas peores…y lo sabes _ Jajaja, bueno eso es verdad respondió Link.

¡Eso fue muy descuidado de tu parte! Dijo Zelda, sabes lo que te puede pasar si te expones a ese tipo de luz…

Yo respondió con un par de ladridos a Midna, pudo haber pasado algo grave…

Despreocúpate Zelda, no pienses que mi magia es la misma de antes, dijo Midna colocándose su capucha.

Los cuatro nos acercamos al cuerpo de Argorock, descubrimos que la flecha de Zelda solo lo había noqueado, su violenta respiración era notable, también vimos una extraña marca roja sobre su cabeza…

¡La marca de Zant! Dijo Midna_ Eso quiere decir que Argorock fue manipulado, dijo Link

Así es, descuiden, cuando acabemos con Zant, Argorock volverá a obedecerme…entonces se pondrá de nuestro lado.

No entiendo, ¿porque Zant envió a Argorock a detenernos hasta ahora?, dijo Zelda

Por eso Zelda dijo Link señalando con su dedo al cielo

Los cuatro volteamos al horizonte donde vimos un vórtice de magia de un color verdoso llegando a los cielos, las nubes se movían en circulo alrededor de aquel vórtice el cual provenía de una inmenso cráter en el suelo,

Nuestra compañía avanzo unos metros mas hasta llegar al borde de aquel cráter.

Aquello era tan grande que sus bordes se veían hasta el otro lado del horizonte, grandes pilares adornaban el borde del cráter y en el fondo de este yacían las ruinas de un extraño templo con estatuas muy extrañas, figuras de bestias y otros monstruos de las sombras adornaban aquel lugar, todo echo de piedra negra, una niebla violeta volaba en aquel lugar, parecía como un antiguo palacio de una época muy antigua, quizá desde los comienzos de nuestro pueblo, aunque aquellas edificaciones guardaban un aspecto mas tétrico.

El altar de las sombras, dijo Midna, vamos.

Los cuatro bajamos por unas amplias escaleras hacia aquel lugar, aunque el cráter era enorme, no era tan profundo…

Al descender notamos que aquel templo estaba construido en forma circular como una especie de coliseo, y en medio había una gran emplazada echa de piedra con varios escalones y en medio la espada del crepúsculo, había sido clavada en el suelo el cual se había iluminado de un aura roja, aquel vórtice de energía provenía de la espada, de tras de la espada había una estatua de mas o menos 5 metros de alto, aquella estatua carecía de cabeza, había sido arrancada su cuerpo era la de una armadura muy extraña con dos ojos tallados en su pecho sus manos eran en realidad garras como las de un monstruo, su armadura se adornaba de picos y estacas, sus manos parecían orar…

¡Hay esta la espada! Dijo Link, venga tomémosla y vámonos_ Espera, dijo Midna, aquel vórtice posee una magia muy poderosa…creo incluso yo tendría problemas para tomarla

¿No podría destruir ese vórtice con mis flechas? Dijo Zelda_ Imposible, dijo Midna, estos conjuros son cíclicos, debemos esperar a que la magia se apacigüe lo suficiente para poder tomar la espada.

De acuerdo contesto Zelda.

Vaya pero que sitio mas raro es este dijo Link, me recuerda al templo del desierto…solo que mas siniestro_ Y antiguo Link, ni mi abuelo sabia quien hizo este lugar

¿Pero porque Zant traería la espada aquí solo para ponerla en este altar?

Oh, todas sus preguntas serán respondidas en breve…princesssa Zelda dijo una voz aguda y a la vez intimidante

¡Zant! Gritaron los tres al unísono, yo respondí con un par de ladridos.

Jajajajajaja, rio Zant desquiciadamente y extendiendo los brazos a los lados, bienvenidas al comienzo del fin…princesas de la luz y de las sombras jajajajaja

Una tormenta de rayos verdes y violetas comenzó en el altar de las sombras…

Y hasta aquí este capitulo….como Zant acaba de Spoilear es el principio del fin, calculo dos capítulos mas…en fin, gracias amigos por leer y gracias por sus comentarios!

Saludos y un abrazo haya donde estén!


	9. El mal ah vuelto al mundo

Capitulo 9 El mal ah vuelto al mundo.

Saludos amigos, muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia y gracias por sus comentarios, en fin sin mas aquí la continuación

¡Bienvenidos sean al lugar…donde todo terminara!, rio Zant.

¡Zant! Dijo Midna ¿!Se puede saber que cojones estas planeando!?

Oh…mi princesa Midna, dijo Zant, pasa el tiempo y te haces mas hermosa… no tienes idea de lo mal que se siente estar lejos de tu radiante rostro, dijo Zant haciendo una reverencia, me subia por las paredes, gracias en verdad por haber venido…

Tus halagos aunque muy acertados pero me dan lo mismo… eh venido ah ordenarte que pares esta maquinación tuya… entendido

¿Pero porque mi princesa? … Todo lo que eh echo es por el bien de tu reino….en el tiempo que pase en el calabozo…entendí que yo no era digno para ser el líder del crepúsculo… pero eso no cambia el echo de que hare lo que sea para que nuestro pueblo tenga el lugar que se merece.

¡¿De que rayos hablas?! Grito Link_ Oh, si has traído a tu esclavo… y a la otra "princesa" ni mas ni menos dijo Zant, perfecto… La justicia comenzara aquí y ahora…y con la muerte de esos dos seres inferiores.

Ala…y ya estas hablando estupideces de nuevo dijo Midna…esperaba que la prisión te adoctrinara…pero por tus disparates… la única solución a tu locura será una tunda en el culo!

Olvidalo, dijo Zant, en cuanto el poder de la espada del crepúsculo logre abrir la tumba que hay de bajo de este altar… todo el mundo abrirá los ojos jajajajaja rio Zant

Olvídalo…Link y yo te detendremos…justo como la ultima vez, Dijo Midna devolviendo a Link a la normalidad

Ah si ¿Y como piensas que vas a lograr eso? Dijo Zant

…Esperaba que dijeras eso, dijo Midna… ¡Link!

Entonces Link se coloco al lado de Midna enfundando su espada maestra.

Ok, como lo ensayamos dijo Midna susurrándole a Link.

Entonces ambos se cruzaron de brazos mientras cantaban simultáneamente un lema.. algo peculiar

¡Preparense para los problemas!

¡Y mas vale que teman!

¡para proteger a Hyrule de la devastacion!

¡Para unir a todos los reinos bajo una bandera!

¡Para denunciar a los males de Ganondorf!

¡Y para extender la luz por los dos mundos!

¡Midna!

¡papi Link!

¡El equipo del coraje viajando a la velocidad de la luz

¡Rindete ahora o prepárate a luchar!

¡hey listen! Dijo un hada a un lado de Link

El resto de los presentes incluyéndome permanecimos en silencio…un silencio bastante incomodo, Zant solo se rascaba la frente de su casco y Zelda parpadeaba intentando entender todo ese disparate.

¡Ah salido perfecto! Dijo Midna

¡yuju! Dijo Link chocando el puño con Midna

…ok…fingiré que no vi ni escuche nada de eso, dijo Zant… ¡No dejare que impidan la justicia!

Eso ya lo veremos dijo Midna, Axort, lleva a Zelda a un lugar elevado donde tenga a esta lagartija a tiro, luego regresa aquí, Link y yo nos haremos cargo mientras tanto.

Yo asentí a la orden de Midna con un ladrido, entonces lleve a Zelda a la sima de una cupula en ruinas,

Al llegar, a la cima de aquella cúpula, note que la princesa Zelda no estaba bien, su rostro lucia muy palido… y cuando trato de bajar de mi sus piernas le fallaron, yo intente levantarla empujando mi cuerpo contra el de ella.

Gra…gracias Axort, dijo Zelda, yo estare bien, rápido ve con Midna y Link_ Pero princesa, dije

Hehehe, veo que al fin has logrado hablar siendo un lobo…ve con ellos…tengo el presentimiento de que Link no podrá vencer a Zant esta vez

¿Que disparate esta diciendo? Dije Asombrado_ Escucha bien Axort…tal vez tu y Midna al pertenecer a las sombras no lo perciban, pero hay algo aquí… conforme nos íbamos acercado a este lugar, sentía una pesades sobre mi cuerpo, y ahora que estamos aquí, me doy cuenta que eh perdido casi todas mis fuerzas _ ¡¿pero…como es posible?! Dije asombrado

Hay una fuerza aquí…que esta absorviendo mis energías, no se porque esta fuerza se ah centrado en solo atacarme a mi…pero algo me dice que no tardara en intentar robar las fuerzas de Link…es por eso que debes ir a ayudralos_ Entiendo, dije viendo a los ojos cansados de la princesa

Ve_ Dijo Zelda

Asi fue que me puse en camino donde Link y Midna estaban.

Una batalla había empezado ente el "equipo del coraje" pfff, vaya nombrecito y Zant, Midna había creado un campo con su magia para acorralar a Zant, mientras Link cargo contra Zant usando su espada maestra, pero para sopresa de Link, Zant lograba esquivar sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

¡Jajajajaja, la luz ah comenzado a abandonarte! rio Zant esquivando uno de los ataques de Link

En efecto, cada vez que Link blandia su espada contra Zant parecía que iba perdiendo mas y mas sus fuerzas, hasta un punto en que la espada maestra comenzó a ser pesada para el.

¡Link ¿A que esperas, acaba con el?! Grito Midna_ ¡N…No lo entiendo! dijo Link jadeando, aquel corto combate lo había dejado muy agotado

jajajaja, el te ah reclamado dijo Zant, entonces de un golpe Zant arrojo a Link a una columna.

¡Link! Grito Midna.

Entonces Midna fue a socorrer a Link, puso su mano sobre su frente y se percato que Link había perdido el conocimiento,

¡Zant maldito! Que le hiciste a Link dijo Midna

Yo no le echo nada Midna… ah sido obra de el, dijo Zant extendiendo los brazos

¿El? Habla sin tu bífida lengua, dijo Midna.

Jajajajajaja los Twili siempre nos hemos engañado por las apariencias, rio Zant, ¿y si te dijera? Que todo este tiempo la espada del crepúsculo…no era mas que una llave

¿Que? dijo Midna confundida

Si una llave, respondio Zant, la llave de su prison…de aquel del que todos nosotros venimos…El hacedor del crepúsculo

¡Ha! La prisión te volvió aun mas loco Zant, dijo Midna, todo aquello no es mas que un mito.

¿Crees que es un mito Midna? Dijo Zant quitándose su casco, pues espera a que el alatar absorba el poder de la espada del crepúsculo y dicelo a el en persona

¿A que te refieres? Dijo Midna

Observa, dijo Zant apuntando a un gran monolito de piedra en forma de trapecio adornada con multiples marcas y símbolos, dos marcas resaltaban en aquel monolito, tenían la forma de dos ojos rasgados, esta gran piedra estaba de tras de la estatua en ruinas y era incluso mas grande que la estatua, aunque era una piedra era tan brillante que mostraba tu reflejo

Esta extraña piedra parecía cargarse con el poder de la espada pues aquellas marcas y emblemas que la cubrían comenzaban a iluminarse de un color rojizo, al igual que otras piedras iguales a quel monolito que estaban enterrados bajo la arena.

Cuando la piedra centurión se habrá con ayuda de la espada…seremos testigos de su grandeza dijo Zant

¡Olvidalo! Dijo Midna aremetiendo contra Zant propinándole un golpe en la quijada que lo hico retroceder

Aaah, no esta mal dijo Zant pero eso no bastara.

Enotnces Zant comenzó a reunir magia en sus manos, Midna también empezó a hacer lo mismo

¡Voy princesa! grite mientras saltaba sobre Zant, sin embargo logro esquivarme.

Bien, Axort, dijo Midna manten ocupado a Zant, mientras yo me encargo de Link.

Entonces Midna me devolvió a mi forma normal, tome mi lanza y cargue contra Zant, sin embargo a pesar de que era un Twili y que se suponía que aquel poder no podía afectarme me era imposible hacerle algún daño, Zant esquivaba todos mis ataques con gran facilidad.

¿Y tu quien eres? Dijo Zant, ¿el nuevo chambelán de la princesa?

¡Mi nombre es Axort Y soy el que te va a mandar a tu cloaca de nuevo!

Entonces use parte de mi magia para atacar a Zant, mas el acabo por destruir mi poder con la palma de su mano, al ver que mi magia no se comparaba con la de el decidí volver a atacarlo con mi lanza, pero todo resulto igual…

Por el otro lado Midna había puesto la cabeza de Link sobre sus piernas y con sus manos sobre el pecho de Link comenzó a darle parte de su magia para que este pudiera volver en si.

Vamos Link, dijo Midna…Aun tengo muchas bromas pesadas por usar en ti.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Link habia vuelto en si

¿Midna?... ¿Qué…que ah pasado? Dijo Link.

Algo aquí te quito tu fuerza Link, dijo Midna, algo mucho peor que Ganondorf…

Ya veo…da igual Midna, yo viene a ayudarte, y sin importar como…lo hare.

Si eso lo se, respondio Midna, pero jamas podras vencerlo sin esto…

Entonces el cuerpo de link se ilumino brevemente por un aura violeta

¿Qué…que me hiciste? Dijo Link_ Te eh dado parte de mi magia, ya que yo al pertenecer a las sombras soy imune a esa influencia… y ahora tu también…espero.

Ya veo dijo Link tomando su espada

Bueno… vamos Link, ve a ayudar a Axort, mientras yo pensare en como parar a Zant.

De acuerdo… ¡HYAAAAAAA! Grito Link.

Yo no era capas de acertar ni un golpe a Zant… fue una fortuna que Link llegara en ese momento, pues Zant habia echo una gran bola de magia y la habia arrojado contra mi, era tan grande que yo no seria capaz de esquivar ese ataque, entonces Link se interpuso entre aquel ataque y yo y uso su escudo para repelerlo.

No me gusta decir esto…pero gracias, dije

Hey, creo que en otro momento me hubiera gustado que te evaporaran….pero mejor acabemos con Zant…juntos, dijo Link

La suerte esta echada, dije tomando mi lanza.

¡Vengan, par de alimañas! Dijo Zant bailando.

Entonces link y yo corrimos hacia Zant para atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

Ambos blandimos nuestras armas en contra de el… pero a pesar de que los dos atacaramos, Zant esquivava nuestros ataques.

¡ingenuos! Dijo Zant, ya no me pueden tocar, la magia que eh recibido no se compara con la de Ganondorf.

¡Ya lo tengo! Dijo Midna chasquenado los dedos.

Entonces Midna se levanto y corrió hacia Zant, pero antes de llegar hacia el, Midna se detuvo a ver una de una de aquellas piedras negras…al parecer algo en esa roca la habia sorprendido.

Midna ¿qué ocurre? Dijo Link

Rayos,….no me habia dado cuenta…lo sexy que me veo hoy, dijo Midna viendo su refelejo en la roca

Todos los presentes caimos al suelo al escuchar esas palabras…era una sorpresa que el ego de Midna no destruyera el crepúsculo…

¿¡podrias dejar de elogiarte, solo por cinco minutos!? Dijo link, molesto.

Lo haría, dijo Midna viendo su reflejo en la pierda, pero tenia que ver a este bombon antes de destruir esta piedra

¡No detente! Grito Zant

Midna reunio magia en su mano y con esta rompió aquella piedra, entonces un gran estruendo se escucho en el lugar un campo de rayos envolvió a Zant haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor

¡!"wuaaaaaaajiaiaiaiaaaa"! grito Zant

descubri tu artimaña Zant, dijo Midna la única forma de tener todo ese poder era enlazar tu mente con el poder que guardan estas rocas…asi que si destruyo estas rocas…puede que hasta pierdas algo mas que tu magia…. ¡Link, Axort! Destruyan las demás piedras, díganle a Zelda que nos ayude, yo me encaragre de Zant sola

¡pero princesa! dije_ Sin peros respondio Midna

De acuerdo dijo Link, ten cuidado Midna_ pfff yo te enseñe a caminar, respondio Midna

Yo y Link fuimos en búsqueda de las demás piedras, Link aviso a Zelda de lo que habia que hacer, entonces preparo su arco y desde las ruinas de aquella capilla disparo a las piedras que estuvieran a su alcanze, Link y yo destruíamos las piedras que podíamos mientras Midna confrontaba a Zant.

Mira que eres un idiota, dijo Midna golpeando a Zant, ¡¿por qué pretendes destruir a todos?!

No lo entiendes Midna, dijo Zant, todo esto lo hago por ti…siempre eh echo lo que querias, incluso aunque me despreciaras…¿recuerdas cuando te llevaba a caballo por horas en el palacio?

¡Eso fue hace años! Grito Midna, era una mocosa mimada de diez años… ¡podias haberme dado una buena tunda!…haber echo lo que mi padre jamas se atrevio…jeje reconosco que soy malcriada, y siempre trato mal a la mayoría de la gente pero nada justifica lo que haces Zant…te doy la oportunidad de detener esto

¡jamas! dijo Zant

Enotnces Midna lo golpeo usando su cabello, debido a que gran parte de esas piedras habían sido destruidas Zant habia perdido parte de su fuerza, a lo cual Midna fue capaz de ponerlo en cintura.

Zant recibia golpe tras golpe del cabello de Midna, cada golpe mas fuerte que el anterior, hasta que debido a la fuerza Zant salio volando hasta estrellarse en la cupula donde estaba la princesa Zelda.

Link, Zelda y yo termianmos por destruir todas las piedras…extrañamente aquel monolito de en medio del altar habia empezado a brillar con mas fuerza mientras sus símbolos tintineaban incesantemente.

¿Y Zant? Pregunte_ Ya me encarge de el dijo Midna, pero ahora debemos quitar la espada del altar

De acuerdo, dijo Link, Link se acerco hacia el altar, dispuesto a quitar la espada del crepúsculo, pero sorpresivamente la princesa Zelda se interpuso entre el y la espada.

¿¡Zelda que haces!? dijo Link

jajajajaj…si en verdad quieren detenerme… ¡el cadáver de la princesa será su precio! dijo Zelda, sus ojos se habían tornado amarillos y su linda voz se habia distrocionado de una manera siniestra

¡Zant! Grito Link, ¡deja a Zelda en paz!

Jajajajajaja, ahora su cuerpo me pertenece…si me lastiman también la lastimaran a ella

¡Ya basta! Dijo Midna acercándose a Zelda…ya tuve que soportar esta tontería la ultima vez, no pienso ver otra batalla tan estúpida como lo fue eso…

Midna tomo a Zelda del cuello del vestido y comenzó a abofetearla con su cabello, una y otra vez.

Venga Zelda, Ganon… y ahora Zant, no dejes que pierda mi respeto por ti

"auch, auch, auch, auch" era lo único que podía decir Zant mientras Midna lo abofeteaba sin cesar…

Esto….es estúpido dije_ detesto decirlo pero tienes razón, dijo Link.

Midna continuo abofeteando a Zelda sin parar, hasta dar el golpe de gracia con un golpe en la cara que la tiro al piso.

Zelda habia quedado inconciente, entonces un humo azul salio de su boca y orejas, aquel humo se convirtió en Zant.

¡Mi rostro! Grito Zant, sus mejillas se habían inchado como globos

¡Hay va mi carrera como modelo! Dijo Zant

¡Por tu culpa mi revista favorita de hombres ardientes se cancelo! Dijo Midna con los ojos encendidos, voy a acabar contigo ahora.

Midna se acerco a Zant dispuesta a terminar con el cuando un gran estremecimiento vino de la tierray toda la arena del lugar empezó a alzarse en forma de un remolino, Link y yo Alzamos la vista hacia el monolito, aquella piedra se habia partido en dos, justo por la mitad, como si de una gran puerta se tratara, un gran resplandor rojo salido de esa grieta encegecio a todos, multiples voces aterradoras provenían de aquella grietas

El…esta aquí, dijo Zant de rodillas

Una fuerza desconocida y muy poderosa hizo que todos nos arodillaramos, sin podernos levantar solo podíamos ver hacia aquella luz,

Aquella luz comenzó a emitir olas de fuego y vimos como poco a poco esa luz adoptaba una figura humanoide, aquella figura caminaba por el aire, acercándose lentamente a nosotros, Zelda habia vuelto en si, y en un instinto ella enfundo su espada hacia aquella silueta, que cada vez se hacia mas grande, sin embargo la espada de Zelda se rompió cuando aquella figura se acerco a Zelda.

Mi señor, hice lo que me pidió dijo Zant, arodillado sin embargo Zant fue levantado bruscamente del suelo, quedando inmovilizado en el aire

¿¡!Que, porque?!….!porfavor hice lo que me pediste!

Y de forma inesperda el cuerpo de Zant se evaporo quedando unicamnete su casco y tiras de su ropa,

Aquella figura fantasmal camino hacia nosotros hasta que sus pies al fin tocaron el suelo, el monolito del que había emergido se derrumbaba a sus espaldas,

Aquel ser se torno de un color violeta mientras sus pies y manos como zarpas adquirían forma, junto al resto de su cuerpo

Esta silueta había adoptado la forma de un enorme y monstruoso hombre, de su cabeza emergieron dos cuernos y dos mas de sus hombros, de sus manos salieron dos látigos.

Este…monstruo se acerco a Midna, y la observo detenidamnete, pero eso cambio cuanod vio a Link, un chillido de furia salió de su interior y con uno de sus látigos envolvió a Link y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes.

Esta figura volvió a elevarse al cielo y una aterradora voz resonó en el lugar….

"Las diosa creyeron que su eraldo podría detenerme, pero no hay luz, capaz de enfrentar la oscuridad, el tiempo de los humanos termino, el sol caera…y asi el crepsuculo se alzara…la luna ah de devastar al mundo"

¡Pero no hoy! Dijo Midna

Aquel monstruo se dio la vuelta y se percato que Midna habia logrado acercarse a la espada del crepúsculo, y con todas sus fuerzas Midna retiro la espada del alatar, al hacer eso aquella silueta se deformo mientras gritaba sin cesar, el resto de las ruinas del altar se deshicieron por completo.

Aquella figura espectral, continuo gritando hasta que se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego verde, seguidamente huyo a travez del vórtice que habia creado la espada, antes de que este se cerrara

Todo permaneció en silencio, Midna fue la primera en ponerse de pie seguidamente de Link, Zelda y yo habíamos quedado agotados al estar expuestos a aquella fuerza

¿Qué rayos fue eso Midna? Dijo Link, Midna no le respondio, ella se habia acercado a los restos de Zant y tomo su casco, resulto que Zant no habia sido destruido, aquel ente lo transformo en un duendecillo justo como el en su tiempo hizo con Midna.

¿Qué ah ocurrido? Dijo Zant volviendo en si

Felicidades, dijo Midna, acabas de poner a los dos mundos en peligro… cuando la hora de la verdad venga Zant, tu estaras en la primera línea del ejercito de los twili.

Zant se volvió a desmayar y Midna lo metio en una jaula para aves.

Bueno al menos asi ya no dara problemas

Midna ¿qué te pasa? Dijo Link, se percato que Midna se hallaba muy preocupada_ Ahora es mas importante salir de aquí y volver al palacio, respondio Midna, y como anillo al dedo Argorock apareció en ese momento, la influencia de Zant habia desaparecido, yo ayude a Zelda a ponerse de pie

¿Esta bien princesa?_ Si, gracias Axort, tenia razón…algo maligno estaba aquí, respondi

Venga súbanse a Argorock, debemos irnos de aquí dijo Midna, Link Zelda y yo subimos a Argorock junto a Midna y Zant, entonces el dragón se elevo y fue así que emprendimos nuestro viaje de vuelta al palacio.


	10. Mi nueva aventura

Hola de nuevo y bienvenidos al ultimo capitulo de esta historia…espero que hayan disfrutado todos los capítulos hasta este momento, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y descuiden esta no será mi ultima historia….queda lienzo por escribir, gracias por segur la historia desde el principio y espero mejorar en todas las observaciones que me marcaron: sin mas aquí el capitulo final…peeero el principio de otra cosa…jejeje

Capitulo 10: Mi nueva Aventura.

Argorock viajaba a toda prisa por los aires, Midna lo dirigía tomándolo de uno de sus cuernos, Link, Zelda y yo nos aferrábamos al lomo de este, esperando no ser vencidos por las fuertes olas del viento. Midna se hallaba muy seria, Link le preguntaba constantemente sobre si tenia idea de lo que pasaba…pero por lo visto su preocupación era tal que solo pensaba en volver con su gente.

No tardamos ni media hora en llegar al crepúsculo, Midna hizo que Argorock se detuviera sobre una de las torres del palacio donde nos esperaba una guardia de soldados junto a un capitán.

¡Princesa Midna! Dijo el capitán de la guardia al vernos descender de Argorock, ¡me alegra tanto verla que este sana y salva!

¡Ahora no capitán¡ interrumpió Midna, llevare a mis amigos a la biblioteca del palacio…procura que no nos interrumpan, y lleven al granuja de Zant al calabozo_ ¡Enseguida! Dijo el capitán

¡¿Qué rayos ocurre Midna?! Dijo Link algo ansioso_ Los tres, síganme, respondió Midna.

Los tres seguimos a Midna por un corredor hasta llegar a una gran biblioteca, dentro Midna uso su cabello para alcanzar un pergamino polvoriento que descansaba en la cima de uno de los tantos estantes que hay se hallaban.

Midna, soplo el polvo que cubría aquel pergamino y lo desenrollo sobre una gran mesa.

Aquel pergamino tenia un gran dibujo en medio….justamente igual a aquella manifestación que nos ataco en el altar de las sombras y que convirtió a Zant en un duende, arriba de aquel dibujo habiá el retrato de una mascara de lo mas singular…y algo aterradora, también había un dibujo de la sombra fundida…

….Vaya, no pensé que todas esas patrañas fueran ciertas, dijo Midna

¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Zelda

Lamento haberlos tenido en ascuas todo este tiempo…pero quería cerciorarme de que la situación fuera la que pensaba….

¿De que hablas Midna? Dijo Link.

y mas importante ¿qué era esa cosa que nos ataco? Dije

Todos aquí ya debieron haber oído de el, dijo Midna, tal vez con otro nombre o en otra historia…pero no hay ser vivo que no lo conozca…

¡¿Que?! dijimos los tres al unisonó

hay, suspiro Midna, se le conoce por varios nombres aquí…Garmuth…el hacedor del crepúsculo, el brujo tras la luna, el primer rey oscuro….en la lengua hylian ustedes lo conocen como…Majora

Majora, dijo Zelda preocupada…todo este tiempo creí que era un mito

No…no lo entiendo, dijo Link ¿Quién es ese tal Majora?

Link, dijo Midna, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, que te conté sobre el grupo de magos oscuros que fuerón exiliados al abismo por las diosas? Por haber tratado de usar la trifuerza con fines egoístas.

_ Si, lo recuerdo, dijo Link

Bueno...Majora, dijo Midna, el era el líder de aquellos magos, comparados con el su magia era una basura, se dice que aquel mago, se habia llenado de tantas artes oscuras que dejo de ser humano, había ascendido a ser un autentico señor de las sombras….casi como un dios…solo necesitaba algo para tener el mundo a sus pies por completo…la trifuerza.

Muchos fueron los medios que ideo para tratar de controlarla…la sombra fundida es una de sus tantas invenciones…

¿¡El fue quien creo la sombra fundida!? Dije asombrado

Así es, dijo Midna…en fin cuando fracasaron en su intento por obtener la trifuerza, las diosas exiliaron a los magos al vació…lugar que ellos re fundaron como el crepúsculo…pero Majora no tuvo el mismo destino…aparentemente, las diosas encerraron su maligno espíritu en una mascara...creada por el mismo.

Entre mi gente se decía que una vez hace muchos siglos, Majora trato de destruir el mundo haciendo que la luna se estrellara en la tierra

Suena a que el tipo es una dulzura, dijo link

Pero un niño misterioso logro evitarlo, salvo hyrule, y destruyo la mascara de Majora.

Y si su mascara fue destruida …¿por qué lo vimos en el altar de las sombras? Dije incrédulo

Parece que su magia es peor de la que dicen las historias…el espíritu de Majora….es eterno, podrás destruir su cuerpo o el objeto donde habita su espíritu…pero no puedes socavar su esencia dijo Midna

Los tres nos asombramos al escuchar esas palabras.

Es posible que las Diosas…o aquel niño atraparan su espíritu en el alatar de las sombras…. A saber como…Zant descubrió que hay se encontraba y uso el poder de la espada del crepúsculo para liberarlo….

Y ahora que ese tal Majora esta libre, dijo Link ¿qué supones que tratara de hacer Midna?

Destruir hyrule segurmente

wow, que sorpresa dijo Link cansino…bueno solo queda esperar que lo intente ¡y yo me encargare de vencerlo!

¿¡Estas de broma!? dijo Midna, estamos hablando de Majora un autentico señor del mal, a su lado Gannon y Zant son unos gatitos piojosos…no podrás hacerlo solo, el no busca gobernar hyrule ni nada…solo quiere destruir todo lo que existe y recrearlo a su imagen…

Ok… esto ya me preoucupo dije con un nudo en la garganta

¿y donde supones que este Majora ahora Midna? Dijo Zelda

Bueno…parece que planeaba usar el poder de la espada para recuperar sus poderes…pero cuando saque la espada…es probable que se sintiera vulnerable…debió huir al mundo de la luz…tratara de pasar desapercibido… al menos hasta que recupere parte de su fuerza.

Midna se notaba muy preocupada

Bueno…eso no importa, Dijo Link tomando a Midna del hombro, ella solo volteo a verlo

Ya hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles antes, dijo Link, y no se como, pero hemos salido adelante, vencimos a Ganondorf, y con Majora no será diferente.

Midna solo hizo una media sonrisa, lamento que ahora que nuestros mundos se han unido de nuevo, ahora el peligro aseche a tu mundo de nuevo Link, y que de nuevo sea culpa del crepúsculo…

No tienes porque culparte Midna, dijo Link no estas sola en esto….recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo…somos el equipo del coraje…nada nos vencerá.

Gracias Link_ Dijo Midna

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, hasta que un fuerte y calido abrazo envolvió a ambos,

Ya sabes que jamas me apartare de tu lado, dijo Link_ Ni yo respondió Midna

Fue en aquel momento que algo se ensombreció en mi interior, mientras Zelda sonreía al ver a aquella escena, mi semblante se apagaba poco a poco…comenze a darme cuenta el lugar que ocupaba Link en el corazón de la princesa…y que fue una estupidez pensar que podría ayudar a Midna a olvidar algo así…

Ammm, vuelvo en un momento, tengo que ir a por…algo a mi habitación, dije retirándome de la habitación

¿Axort? Dijo la princesa Zelda

No se…pero algo me decía que Link besaría a Midna en ese momento, fuera lo que fuera, la verdad ver esos actos de cariño de Link para con Midna habían dejado de molestareme…ahora solo me llenaban de tristesa… y en cierta forma impotencia.

Fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama por quizá mas de una hora, solo viendo al techo…pase mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre que debería hacer…había echo el ridículo en el altar de las sombras, eso era inegable, me gustaría pensar que yo también podría ayudar y alentar a Midna…pero sabia que mis palabras no significarían lo mismo para Midna como lo serian las palabras de Link…pero queria ir a intentarlo, decirle a Midna que ella también podía contar conmigo, no me iba a rendir

Salí de mi cuarto hacia la biblioteca, con entusiasmo mientras, llegue rapidamente a la puerta, y fue que antes de tocar a la puerta escuche a la princesa Midna.

"¡Claro que me encantaría ir a Ordon contigo Link!"

¡perfecto, ¿cuándo te iras conmigo?!

Podría hacerlo esta misma noche, tan solo dejare mis ultimas ordenes.

Me alegro por los dos, dijo Zelda

Me quede inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras, sentía una gran pesades en mi pecho, mis orejas se encurbaban minetras mi media sonrisa se apagaba

Midna se ira con link al mundo de la luz Dije en mi mente, creo que no habia que ser un genio para saber todo lo que paso en aquel tiempo que me fui a mi habitación resulto, que ambos se seguían amando después de tanto tiempo.

Decidí no entrar a la biblioteca, me sentía tan sofocado en ese momento, sali corriendo de hay lo mas rápido que pude, y aunque parecía que mis piernas iban a fallarme en cualquier momento, no se como pero logre salir a un balcón que daba vista a los jardines, me recarge fuertemente de la baranda, mientras respiraba agitadamente….y no se debía al echo de que acababa de correr.

No se que rayos paso en mi en ese momento, supongo que era mi negación al pensar que no tendría ninguna oportunidad de estar al lado de Midna, aquella princesa que me había vuelto loco desde ya casi un año, desde aquel momento en que la vi para presentarme como el nuevo Bufón real.

El tiempo paso y paso y yo seguía hay en aquel balcón, minetras observaba a los jardines bañados por la luz del atardecer, mi mente se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado, pasaron los minutos, y los pasos de alguien resonaban acercándose a mi…

Una vez mas…hay estaba la princesa Zelda, sin decir nada se puso al lado mío mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Tu mundo en verdad es muy bello, dijo la princesa….aunque no cabe duda que alberga secretos muy antiguos…y que quizá deberían quedarse olvidados.

No me había percatado de la presencia de la princesa hasta que ella me hablo, y sin embargo mi mente estaba tan ofuscada en lo que Midna había decidido que no escuche lo que dijo la princesa.

Eh…!perdone princesa no estaba escuchando! Dije volviendo en si_ ¿hm? ¿te encuentras bien Axort? Dijo Zelda, pareces estar muy cansado…

Lo estoy, respondí, estoy cansado de siempre pasar por lo mismo, creo que esa vida con la que tanto soñaba…no es para mi, y lo que hubiera dado, por hacerla feliz….

No entiendo ¿de que hablas? Dijo Zelda

Tarde unos momentos en responder, solo miraba a la puesta del sol con los ojos entrecerrados cuando unas palabras salieron de mi boca.

"solo quiero que ella sea feliz…incluso si no es conmigo con quien quiere estar"

¿Como? Dijo Zelda aun mas confundida

Disculpe Princesa, dije caminado al interior del palacio, pero debo concluir…algo que nunca empecé….y,,,gracias por sus consejos princesa…

Fui al interior del palacio dejando a la princesa Zelda a solas…

Pues…¿de nada? Axort, dijo Zelda….aunque yo no recuerdo haberte dado mis consejos, dijo con un dedo en los labios y el seño fruncido.

Camine hacia la sala del trono, donde supuse que estaría la princesa Midna...

Abrí la puerta de par en par y hay estaba Midna, a un lado del trono doblando unos vestidos y metiéndolos en una maleta mientras tarareaba una canción, yo subí las escaleras que llevaban al trono.

¡Oh, Axort, hasta que apareces! Dijo Midna ¿En donde te habias metido todo este tiempo?... tengo algo importante que decirte a ti y a todos los Twilis.

Princesa…me podría dar un momento de su tiempo, respondí

¡Y dale con lo de princesa de nuevo Axort! Dijo Midna…ah, tienes suerte que no tengo zapatos a la mano….en fin si vas a decirme algo…adelante.

Fue así que me acerque a la princesa y la tome de uno de sus brazos para que volteara a verme.

¿Hm, Axort ocurre algo? no tienes buena pinta.

Porfavor princesa…solo escuche lo que tengo que decir, dije viéndola a los ojos.

Bueno, hehe, soy todo oídos rio Midna.

Entonces tome a Midna de sus manos mientras suspiraba profundamente, Midna solo se habia sonrojado

Bueno princesa, creo que usted sabe que desde el momento en que llegue al palacio, me quede ofuscado por su belleza…y mas importante, aunque había escuchado de lo creida que era, me sorprendí en verdad cuando encontré a una autentica amiga en usted, y atesoro cada momento que pase a su lado, ya fuera como un bufon, o un soldado…pero, conforme iban pasando los días algo raro sentía en mi interior, no sabia que era…me hacia sentir como un niño de nuevo, libre, casi como si pudiera volar, ni en los espectáculos del circo sentía algo asi, y la vida me parecía tan gris y sin sentido, hasta que me encontré con usted…fue entonces que comprendí que…estaba enamorado de usted…

…Midna….yo…te amo dije sonrrojado

Axort, yo dijo Midna con un leve sonrojo_ Porfavor, déjeme terminar, dije.

Muchas veces pensaba en que manera decirle lo que yo sentía, en verdad tenia esa ilusión, la de pasar mi vida al lado de usted, no me había enamorado de alguien de esta manera antes, muchas veces anhelaba y soñaba en como seria una vida con usted a su lado, cuando la vi por primera vez, pensé que usted era la indicada, que al fin había encontrado a esa hermosa mujer, a la que le pudiera entregar todo mi corazón, y pasar el resto de mis días con ella, esa alma perfecta que todos buscamos, de la que hablamos aquella vez, yo estaba seguro que al fin te había encontrado muchas veces trate de ser sincero…pero la pena y mis miedos siempre me frenaban…

En fin, no se cuanto tiempo pase pensando, en que manera podía ser sincero con usted, decirle todo lo que siento, que mi corazón es para usted princesa…. pero un día comprendí, que aunque usted fuera el amor de mi vida…entendí que yo no lo era para usted.

Entonces solté las manos de la princesa, ella solo me mirba a los ojos

Supongo que en un principio, no comprendí muy bien aquel sentimiento que usted sentía por Link, de cuando vivieron su aventura, fue hasta que los vi juntos que entendí que las diosas los habían echo el uno para el otro…

Hehe, reconosco que en un principio me moria de celos cuando veía a link cerca de usted, pensaba en como sabotear sus planes y alejarlo de usted…y que yo me ganaría su corazón de un modo u otro…pero ahora se…que yo no soy nadie para mandar sobre un corazón y de lo que anhela, me queda claro que su lugar esta a un lado de Link…como siempre debío haber sido.

Se que Link la ama, al igual que usted a el…pero…eso no significa que yo voy a dejar de amarte princesa…

¡Porfavor!, dije entrelazando mis dedos ¡prometame que será feliz al lado de Link! ¡Porque usted lo merece!, yo la seguire amando de la misma manera princesa…y por ello solo quiero que usted sea feliz, que ya jamas llorara y que todo lo que usted anhela y desea se vuelva realidad.

Axort… dijo Midna con los ojos llorosos.

Aunque me lastima saber que no la volveremos a ver, me pone mas feliz el saber que todo lo que siempre deseo…al fin se hara realidad…Link es el hombre mas afortunado de los dos mundos…también prométame que no se volverá a preocupar por su pueblo princesa…ah llegado su momento de tomar un nuevo camino en su vida…el crepusculo existirá por siempre y podrá cuidarse solo…aunque no creo que volvamos a tener una princesa tan hermosa como usted hehehe…

Solo…me gustaría pedirle un favor princesa…

¿Cuál es Axort? Dijo Midna con las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos…

No me olvide princesa, respondí, que cuando pueda, recuerde al bufón que le facinaba hacerla reir….porque yo princesa….yo nunca voy a olvidarla, su lindo rostro…y esos hermosos ojos que tanto me encantan y su sonrisa tan especial…

Y gracias princesa… porque aunque su corazón no era para mi, fue muy lindo haber tenido un sueño, en el que al fin era feliz…y lo mejor…que era con usted y aunque me gustaría que de vez en cuando me recuerde…no quiero que se preocupe por mi, ni por nada…mi tiempo como una vez charlamos…aun no ah llegado…y no se cuando llegara…asi que….yo seré…por siempre suyo

Lo ultimo lo dije con una lagrima callendo de mis ojos, a la vez que emulaba una sonrisa

Yo simpre sere suyo princesa

Entonces di un paso a tras, Midna se habia quedado en silencio

En fin…eso era todo hehe, dije…ahora venga Princesa, tiene mucho por empacar, si no se hara mas tarde, dije sonriendo.

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia la salida, llegue a la puerta y voltee para ver al rostro de la princesa…por una ultima vez…

…Que tenga buen viaje…mi princesa dije antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, y dedicándole una sonrisa

Midna solo se quedo pensante, observando la salida

Yo seguía caminando lentamente por el vestibulo del palacio, algunos twilis que iban pasando por hay, me saludaban, pero yo no escuchaba nada de lo que ocurría alrededor, solo seguía caminando hacia la salida.

Camine hasta llegar a la salida del palacio, me acerque al borde de unas grandes escaleras que levaban al patio principal, mientras la luz del sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas.

Fue en aquel momento que mi falsa sonrisa se cayo de mi cara, mis piernas empezaron a temblar al igual que mis manos, sin darme cuenta deje caer mi lanza al suelo.

Fueron muchas las lagrimas que salieron sin control de mis ojos, no podía controlar la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, así que me sente en uno de aquellos escalones, mientras cubría mi rostro, con mis manos esperando inutilmente frenar mis lagrimas mientras sollozaba sin control.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí en aquel escalón llorando sin control, mi único consuelo era que mi princesa seria feliz…pero ni eso basto para aminorar mi pesar, de el saber que no pude ganarme su corazón…y lo peor que no la volveríamos a ver…

Seguia llorando en aquel escalón, cuando una mano toco mi hombro, voltee de solsayo pues no me di cuenta que alguien estuviera detrás de mi…

Mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba de Midna, no se cuanto tiempo me había estado mirando, solo me sonreía cálidamente

¡prin..princesa! dije apenado, me levante rápidamente y trate de secar mis lagrimas para que ella no pudiera notarlo…lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal por una decisión que era claramente justa…

Axort…ya no llores, dijo Midna tocando mi mejilla, pero yo me aparte de ella

hehe, perdone princesa, creo que una basura se me metió en el ojo…

¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de apenarte por lo que sientes? Dijo Midna interrumpiéndome..

ammm, yo… ¿de que habla? Dije sonrrojado

Bueno Axort, ya escuche todo lo que tenias que decirme…y ahora es mi turno de hablar dijo Midna…

es…esta bien, respondi

Creo que es mi momento de aclarar las cosas, dijo Midna

Primero…deberías saber que no planeo irme del crepsuculo para simpre…

¿¡Que!? grite impactado

Si, dijo Midna, ni siquiera me iba a ir a Ordon, Zelda me había invitado a pasar unas semanas, en su palacio, y desde luego no desaprovecharía en volver a los sitios donde viví mi aventura…

Pe…pero yo… trate de interrumpir a Midna

Ah y otra cosa, me interrumpio Midna… yo no amo a Link

Me quede perplejo al escuchar aquellas palabras, mis ojos se hicieron grandes como platos.

Veras Axort, cuando me despedí de Link en aquella ocasión, debo decir que jure sentir amor por el…pero…ahora que me eh logardo reunir con el, pude ver mis sentimientos mas claramente, aprendi que el amor…aunque es el sentimiento mas poderoso de todos…a veces podemos confundirlo con otros sentimientos menos intensos, y después te das cuenta que esa no era la persona indicada…y todo termina en desastre…supongo que ese es el precio que pagan los precipitados…

Te lo diré de una vez…amo a Link…pero mi amor por el….es mas bien como el de un hermano…mi compañero de travesuras

Pe…pero yo creí,

Venga Axort, el y yo somos el equipo del coraje….no Romeo y Julieta

Espera, dije…¿eso quiere decir que?

¿Que todo lo que me dijiste en la sala del trono aunque fue muy tierno, en realidad fue una tontería, y perdida de tiempo ya que yo no siento nada por Link? …. Si probablemente

¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Grite sonrojado, con mis manos tirando de mi cabello, me sentía tan apenado y estúpido a la vez…no pude evitar caminar hacia uno de las columnas que adornaban las escaleras para eventualmente golpear mi cabeza repetidas veces contra este…

Soy gilipollas, dije recagando mi frente contra la columna

Bueno, Axort, eso te pasa por no escuchar los consejos de Zelda, dijo Midna….

Espere…. ¿Cómo se entero de que la princesa Zelda había hablado conmigo?

Heheeheheheee, muy buena pregunta rio Midna

Fue entonces que gire lentamente mi cabeza para ver a la princesa Midna, sin embargo a la que vi fue a la princesa Zelda…con un detalle que antes no habia notado…sus ojos eran rojos…

Hmmmm, ¿Cómo fue que me entere de todo lo que Zelda te dijo?... quiero decir, yo estaba dormida…¿o no? Y claro Zelda es taaaan recta que jamas diría un secreto…. Por cierto, ¿no crees que me queda bien este vestido? Aunque el purpura nunca ah sido mi color

T…tu….!Te disfrazaste de la princesa Zelda! Grite

¡Booom!, señores tenemos un ganador dijo Midna volviendo a su forma real

No puedo describir como me sentía en ese momento, estaba tan enfadado con Midna, había usados sus trucos para hacerme hablar, a saber si ya lo había echo antes, pudo haberse disfrazado de Aleph o incluso de Eowyn para hacer que subiera a su habitación….por otro lado, me sentía tan avergonzado en ese momento y mi vergüenza socabo mi enojo pensé lo peor..

Eso quiere decir…que tu…escuchaste mi canción

Zelda ya te había respondido no Axort….cada estrofa

….!Y porque no me dijo nada antes! explote, las lagrimas habían vuelto a brotar de mis ojos y mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate.

¡Porque mira como te pones!, dijo Midna…a pesar de tu voz de soprano….¿sabes las ganas que tenia de tomarte en mis brazos en aquel momento?

Ni el twili mas culto me había dedicado una canción tan dulce como esa… pero algo me decía que si me descubría ante ti….quizá estropearía todo…además…tenia que hacer que fueras sincero conmigo, así que supuse que Zelda podría ayudarnos a los dos…

No se suponía que te enteraras de mis sentimientos de esa manera… dije llorando

Eso da igual Axort, dijo Midna, lo que me dijiste en el bosque me aclaro algunas dudas en mi interior…pero ahora solo tengo una duda.

Por alguna razón yo seguía llorando y estaba tan sonrojado que habia cerrado mis ojos y agachado la cabeza…pero Midna me tomo del mentón y levanto mi rostro, yo abrí los ojos y la mirada de ambos se cruzo la una con la otra.

Axort, dijo Midna secando mis lagrimas con sus dedos, tu me dijiste que el que me hiciera llorar no merecía mis lagrimas…y que aquel que las mereciera jamás me haría llorar…porfavor, déjame merecerme tus lagrimas…descubrirás que al igual que tu, yo sentía una sensación muy extraña cuando estabas cerca de mi…y gracias a Zelda, ahora entiendo bien que es…sin embargo tu silencio me impedía acercarme, y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara…desde esa mañana en el palacio…te quiero y te vuelvo a querer, cada día mas

Mis labios temblaron al escuchar eso y mis mejillas se volvían mas rojas con cada palabra que decía Midna

Casi te pierdo en el altar de las sombras…nunca mas te dejare… no sabia donde te encotraría…y aquí estas, en la puerta de mi palacio…pensando en mi, Midna se había sonrojado

Ahora solo quiero saber una cosa…todo lo que me dijiste en la sala del trono, todas esas palabras ¿todo eso fue verdad?

Lo dije con mi corazón princesa, dije viéndola a los ojos

Y todo lo que yo te acabo de decir también es con mi corazón, respondió Midna, te quiero

Y yo te amo, respondí

Ambos nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, cuando nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse al rostro del otro, yo me puse de puntitas para estar a la altura de Midna, y ella se agacho un poco.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, solamente cerré mis ojos mientras tomaba a Midna de sus mejillas y ella seguía sujetándome de la barbilla.

Nos tomos un tiempo, ambos estábamos muy nerviosos…pero al fin…nuestros labios se habían acariciado uno con el otro, Midna me abrazo fuertemente y me acerco a su cuerpo, por una extraña razón mi pierna derecha se levanto mientras ella me envolvía con su propia túnica.

Nuestro beso se prolongo hasta que a los dos nos faltara el aire, nos separamos pero seguíamos abrazados, solo viendo a los ojos del otro.

Estaba esperando por ti tanto tiempo, dije acariciando la mejilla derecha de Midna.

Jejeje, y yo fui a buscarte a otro mundo…y pensar que todo este tiempo, estabas a solo dos horas de mi hogar, ella también acariciaba mis mejillas.

Los dos nos volvimos a besar, esta vez mas intensamente.

Mientras tanto, en un mundo que yo desconocía la princesa Zelda y Link caminaban por una vereda en un bosque de lo mas frondoso.

Bueno dijo Zelda, veamos si funciona dijo Zelda con un talismán del crepúsculo en su mano

¿De donde lo sacaste? Dijo Link

Lo recogí de los arapos de la ropa de Zant, creo que esto era lo que usaba para aparecer rápidamente de un lugar a otro… y creo que puedo usarlo para traer a Midna aquí…

Entonces Zelda presiono la gema que estaba en medio del talismán, y casi al instante Midna había aparecido ante ellos, jeje con la sorpresa de que los dos seguíamos besándonos.

¡Pero que demonios! Dijo Link sorprendido, ¿y esto cuando paso?

Jejeje, bien echo Midna, pensó Zelda, Amigo Link, a veces eres muy distraído, si me preguntas creo que tienes a muchas chicas detrás de ti…solo es cuestión de que abras mas los ojos…Veras que con un poco de suerte y esfuerzo, nosotros también encontraremos a nuestra alma gemela, justo como Midna y Axort.

….¿eh? disculpa decias algo Zelda dijo Link sacudiendo su gorro

ay, suspiro Zelda, nada Link, dijo tomándolo del hombro…por cierto…¿cómo se llamaba el chico que fue al crepúsculo a anunciar que vendría?

¿Hablas de Shad? Dijo Link

¿Shad?...es un lindo nombre, porfavor Link, dile que se presente en el palacio en dos días, me interesa los inventos en los que se dice que trabaja.

Como digas Zelda respondio Link, Shad es un buen sujeto

Midna y yo no habíamos notado que estábamos en otro lugar, ni siquiera habíamos notado la presencia de Zelda y de Link

Oye, dijo Link, ¿No crees que debeiramos?

Dejalos, dijo Zelda, mejor sea que nos vayamos de aquí…Ah Link, una cosa mas, una granjera del pueblo esta desesperada, tal parece una de sus vacas se perdió, si pudieras ir a ayudarla…

Jejej, Claro, eso es lo que hago, dijo Link

Muy bien, respondio Zelda, su nombre es…Malon, ojala puedas ayudarla.

Zelda y link se marcharon de hay, si, se que suena ridículo pero en todo ese tiempo Midna y yo no dejamos de besarnos, parecía que en nuestros corazones teníamos esa prisa por demostrar nuestro amor al otro, solo hubo un momento en que los dos nos sentamos sobre el suelo, sin dejar de besarnos y acariciar el rostro del otro.

Hubo un momento en el que los dos abrimos los ojos y descubrimos que no estábamos en el crepúsculo, mas bien estábamos en la mitad de un bosque que quizá para Midna era desconocido…pero no para mi, ya lo habia visto antes, y Midna estaba conmigo

¿Dónde estamos? Dijo Midna

Yo lo se, respondi… en un sueño

Midna solo sonrio y los dos volvimos a unirnos en un calido y apasionado beso.

Fin…. ¿o no?

Ta daaaa, bueno amigos aquí termina este fic….mierda si que fue largo….ahora tengo bíceps en los dedos…en fin…espero que les haya agradado el final que decidí para Zelda y Link, si supongo que lo ideal era que los dos estuvieran juntos…pero en el contexto de la historia creo que eso se hubiera visto como un despecho hacia la decisión de Midna, además, se que es raro, pero me gusta respetar el Cannon de los juegos lo mas que se pueda, y seamos honestos en Twilight Princess, Link y Zelda no están involucrados románticamente, si la historia hubiera sido de Skywars o de Wind waker, no duden que los pondría juntos…bueno quizá haga algo mas adelante.

Muchas gracias a todos amigos los que siguieron la historia casi desde el principio y gracias a los comentarios y seguidores que vendrán después…

Solo os pido un favor, me gustaría que me dijeran que les parecio mi confesión de amor, ser honesto es la primera vez que escribo algo "dramatico" así que me gustaría saber su opinión, gracias colegas y los vere pronto en otra historia. Saludos y un abrazo


End file.
